Emerald
by Kokoro-Yolin-chan
Summary: Querida Lilian, te he ocultado las deudas que tenemos, no hay nadie en Londres que quiera ayudarme, nadie excepto...James Potter. Pero a cambio ha pedio...tu mano. Las cosas serán muy diferentes. EN EDICIÓN.
1. El Comienzo

Ya me cansé de las historias donde James es el arrogante, el insufrible y el que tiene que cambiar para conquistar a Lily…así que en esta historia; que está basada en el libro El Collar de Esmeraldas de la autora Diane Brown y con los personajes de los libros de la saga Harry Potter propiedad de JK Rowling; será Lily quien se tendrá que dar cuenta de que nada es lo que parece y tendrá que cambiar de actitud si no quiere perder el amor de James…

Esta historia está ambientada en la primera mitad del siglo XIX, en esta época se dieron muchos cambios en todos los aspectos: literatura, política, ideologías, y sociedad. He de decir que leí de este tema (La Segunda Revolución Industrial, la Ilustración… para comprender mejor la historia y poder cambiar algunas partes). Se que en la lo original Lily y James son de la misma edad, pero, en este caso (dado que yo soy quien escribe) quiero darme el lujo de cambiar esto y James tiene 26 (*) años y Lily tiene 17, sé que es un poco la diferencia de edad, pero en esa época (y aún en la nuestra y no lo negarán) las mujeres eran obligadas a casarse muy jóvenes con gente a la que ni conocían o eran muy mayores para ellas. Otra cosa es que en le lectura original se dice que el personaje que le toca a James tiene aproximadamente 30 años, más o menos; (el personaje que toca a Lily si tiene los 17) y sí…a mí también se me hizo mucho así que al protagonista le bajé la edad (ustedes dirán si no es justo, además de que tacharían a James de pedófilo, no?).

Bueno aclarado este punto dejo la historia a su criterio, aclaro que la idea original no es mía, sino que la tomé El Collar de Esmeraldas, que es una de mis novelas favoritas (que la leí cuando tenía como 10 años) digo esto porque no quiero que luego me acusen de plagio o algo así y de una vez invito a quienes quieran leer en la trama original el libro, ya puse arriba el título y el autor. También he de decir que voy a cambiar ciertas cosas a la trama original, se me ocurrió utilizar el libro antes citado después de leer varias historias en las cuales en casi todas es James quien cambia, ya que creo que es tiempo de ponernos un poco del lado de James.

**Disclaimer:** No tengo ningún derecho sobre Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes. Sólo juego un poco con mi imaginación

Lamento si los aburrí con todo este discurso, pero creo que es necesario para que luego no haya dudas ni sorpresas y una vez dicho todo lo que creo….cooomenzamos:

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1. El comienzo.**

.

.

Miré el diamante que él me había puesto en el dedo: brillante y elegante; y aunque menos ostentoso de lo que me hubiera gustado, seguramente había costado una "pequeña" fortuna y me pregunté cuánto tiempo tardaría en empeñarlo papá; pero claro, recordé con amargura, él ya había recibido una cuantiosa cantidad de ese infame que acababa de poner el anillo en mi mano. Con el anillo en mi mano todas mis esperanzas se perdieron y mi boda con James Potter era ya una realidad.

Potter trató de besarme y tuve que luchar contra el asco que su sóla presencia me daba, creo que se dio cuenta ya que sólo me tomó de la mano y dijo:

-Por favor, dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz

Miré sus ojos castaños tras sus gafas y me vi a mí misma diciéndole que no lo amaba, que aborrecía la idea de casarme con él, que amaba a Edward Turpin desde niña y que a él le hacía falta mucho para poder hacerme feliz… pero todo esto se quedó en mi mente ya que mi padre jamás me perdonaría que echara a perder su genial plan para librarse de todas las deudas y yo no me perdonaría que lo enviasen a cárcel.

-Creo…que seré feliz cuando…me acostumbre a usted.

-No son esas las palabras de una mujer deseosa de casarse- dijo con un dejo de amargura- pero espero que eso cambie.

Pese a sus inciertos orígenes sus rasgos eran aristocráticos, sus ropas no eran ostentosas pero él vestía con distinción. Potter se inclinó para despedirse, se dio la media vuelta y salió acompañado de su fiel amigo Sirius Black y entonces recordé el día en que lo había conocido hacía apenas un mes:

_Paseaba en el parque con Edward Turpin quién me dejó conducir sus caballos por un breve momento; fue emocionante todo ese poder en mis manos, poco después él retomó las riendas no sin antes prometerme que me dejaría conducir en otra ocasión._

_Llegué a casa aún muy emocionada, me dirigí al estudio deseosa de contárselo a papá…pero él no estaba a solas: estaba con dos desconocidos: de lo primero que me fijé es que ambos eran muy jóvenes ya que a lo sumo tendrían algunos años más que yo; el primero, sentado frente a papá era un hombre alto, con cuerpo atlético y porte enérgico, en su rostro se reflejaba sagacidad e inteligencia, pero había algo extraño en su aspecto: tal vez su cabello negro azabache un tanto alborotado que él trataba de alisar como oponiéndose a la naturaleza; ó tal vez sus ojos cafés tras esas gafas redondas, tan intimidantes que parecían leer los pensamientos, noté fastidio en su mirada hasta que sus ojos se posaron en mí y sus facciones se suavizaron. El otro individuo sentado a la derecha de el primero, era un poco más alto que éste, con el cabello negro azulado un poco largo y unos ojos grises, que igualmente denotaban un poco de fastidio y que cuando cayeron sobre mí me miraron con desconfianza y se entornaron para mirar a su acompañante con un poco de temor y molestia. Ambos desconocidos cruzaron miradas como tratando de leer el pensamiento del otro; pero el hombre de las gafas casi inmediatamente volvió la mirada nuevamente hacia mí._

_Me volví hacia papá para comentarle la experiencia de mi paseo, pero él me interrumpió:_

_- Lilian, ¡por amor de Dios!, ¿no ves que hay visitas? Ten la amabilidad de esperarme, creo que usted dijo que ya tenía prisa, ¿verdad señor Potter?_

_Ese tono de súplica era extraño oírlo en papá, ya que un hombre de su linaje: Mathew Evans, conde de Surrey pertenecía a una de las familias más nobles y antiguas, aunque no más ricas de Inglaterra. Papá notó que Potter no apartaba la mirada de mí y dijo:_

_-¡Cielo santo! Creo que olvidé mis modales: Señor Potter os presento a lady Lilian Evans mí amada hija; Lilian, el señor Potter, James Potter y su secretario el joven Sirius Black, unos conocidos._

_- Un placer conocerte Lilian- dijo Potter_

_- Igualmente un placer conocerla señorita Evans- dijo Black_

_Papá los había presentado como conocidos, y yo había pensado que eran amigos de juego (papá era un jugador empedernido), aunque ninguno de los dos hombres parecía ser del tipo jugador._

_-Lilian, déjanos a solas, después podrás contarme tus aventuras-se volvió hacia Potter-¿o ya se iba usted?_

_-Tal vez… reconsidere mi decisión lord Evans veo a su hija tan entusiasmada que no me gustaría interrumpir, nuestro asunto puede esperar, conozco su situación y mañana le haré saber mis condiciones. Vendré a las diez de la mañana, no ceo que sea muy temprano ¿o sí?_

_- En lo absoluto-dijo prontamente papá aunque yo sabía que como yo, se levanta después del medio día._

_Así que cuando Potter y Black salieron conté a papá mi historia y lo hice prometerme que me comprara un carruaje propio, así que comencé a pensar en el color de mi faetón, el rosa sería bonito, pero…un color verde combinaría a la perfección con mis ojos y haría resaltar mi cabello rojo, con eso tendría que visitar a la modista para que me confeccionara ciertos trajes para hacer juego._

_._

Pero cuando visité a la modista fue con el desagradable propósito de elegir un vestido de novia…el día que debía ser el más feliz de mi vida era detestable ya que mi prometido no era otro que James Potter.

.

_Cuando desperté, al día siguiente de la visita de Potter y su compañero a nuestra casa, un poco después del medio día, bajé para que papá y yo fuéramos a comprar mis caballos, cuando entré al salón lo encontré sumido en sus pensamientos y en cuanto me vio dijo casi llorando:_

_-¡Oh, Lilian, Lilian!_

_-¿Qué ocurre? Papá por favor dímelo, recuerda que nosotros no nos guardamos secretos._

_-Mi querida Lilian, durante mucho tiempo te he ocultado que de nuestra fortuna casi no queda nada, se ha reducido mucho._

_-Tranquilo padre, todos los caballeros siempre tienen deudas._

_- Me temo, que la fortuna se ha reducido tanto que ya ni siquiera puedo saldar mis deudas importantes: las de honor, entre otras y si no pago pronto, ¡me han amenazado con la cárcel!_

_- Debes saldar esas deudas, tendremos que vender nuestra hacienda en Bristol -la hacienda donde había nacido y que tanto yo quería_

_- Querida, ni con eso bastaría, he visto a mucho gente, y nadie quiere prestarme, nadie, excepto…_

_- ¿Excepto Potter?_

_- Si, de hecho está dispuesto a darme la suma que le pido, él es un hombre muy rico a pesar de ser muy joven, apenas tiene 26 años, sé que opera muchas áreas financieras…_

_- ¿Qué ha pedido a cambio? ¿Nuestra hacienda quizás?_

_- No, querida Lilian lo que Potter me ha pedido a cambio es tu mano…_

* * *

(*)Como ven esta historia está en edición, tendrá ligeros cambios que después de platear mucho los realicé; el primero de ellos es la edad de James, pues los 22 años iniciales no se ajustaban a lo que se necesitaba para el personaje así que he cambiado la edad a 26. Ya que él necesita ser más grande por ciertos detalles de la historia que necesitaba encajar. Espero que sigan disfrutando de esto. Y a quienes me han seguido desde el principio, esto es para ustedes.


	2. Un paso al frente, cinco hacia atrás

**Disclaimer:** Ni soy inglesa, ni escribí Harry Potter; sólo juego con los personajes y mi imaginación.

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 2. Un paso al frente, cinco hacia atrás.**

.

.

¿Mi mano? Bueno, si la quería podía llevársela, darle el dinero a papá y que nunca lo volviéramos a ver, pero yo…casarme con él… ¡no! eso nunca, no podía creer que papá hubiera considerado seriamente esa propuesta tan indecorosa…ningún caballero honorable haría una proposición así, pero él no era un caballero, no, sólo era un mercader, de esos que en estos días se hacían llamar a sí mismos "hombres de negocios"; papá dijo que Potter no aceptaba otra condición y que él mismo había insistido en que hablara conmigo antes de darle una respuesta, ¡vaya! Por lo menos era considerado, (pensé con sarcasmo). Además papá había dicho que Potter ya se había negado a prestarle la suma, pero en cuanto me vio cambió de parecer ¡ojalá no hubiera entrado tan imprevistamente al estudio!

Potter era una criatura abominable, pero era peor la idea de que encarcelaran a mi padre, así que él era la única solución, y para darle una respuesta a sus pretensiones papá lo había invitado a cenar al día siguiente con nuestros más íntimos amigos, sir William Diggory y su esposa, y mi tía Marguerite.

El día de la cena, pero en la tarde vino a visitarme mi amiga Alice Turpin, hermana de Edward quien además era una de mis confidentes, a ella no pude ocultarle mi pesar, le conté todo y lloré.

- Ese infame de Potter, de todos es sabido que tiene una gran fortuna, no es la hacienda lo que quiere, ya que posee las de otros que se endeudaron con él; nadie sabe a ciencia cierta pero se dice que es… un hijo ilegítimo. Tal vez quiera utilizar a tu padre y a ti para poder ingresar al mundo de la clase alta, ya que con su categoría dudo que alguien de una familia honesta lo acepte por buenos modos, como muchos arribistas de su clase lo que anhele quizá sea un título nobiliario. He de admitir que me indigna que él te quiera comprar, pero más que tu padre te utilice en esto y sea él el que saque provecho de la situación- dijo muy enojada Alice.

- Pero debo salvar a mi padre, él me necesita.

-Pues debería arreglárselas sólo y comenzar a ser más responsable.

- No…es solo que papá no entiende de asuntos financieros.

- En todo esto, ¿has pensado en mi hermano?, siempre hemos dicho que son la pareja perfecta, ¡Debes rechazar a Potter! Lilian, te lo pido. ¡Hazlo por el amor que tú y mi hermano siempre se han profesado!

- No puedo…a pesar de que amo demasiado a tu hermano, tengo que ayudar a mi padre, salvar su honor, simplemente no puedo…

Así que como toda la tarde lloré tenía los ojos rojos y estaba muy callada, y cuando llegó ese infame sólo me saludó formalmente; pensé que al estar con personas de una clase social superior a la de él se sentiría cohibido, pero él parecía estar a sus anchas, sin embargo eso no me intimidó y en la cena estuve atenta a ver si bebía del aguamanil o tomaba algún cubierto erróneamente, pero sus modales eran muy aristocráticos, mejores que los de la mayoría de los caballeros que yo conocía.

Por muy rara que a veces podía resultar la tía Marguerite, Potter parecía gozar de su compañía, por un momento pensé que él trataría de hablarme a solas, pero solo se limitó a mirarme la mayoría de la velada, yo también lo miré en algunas ocasiones y me di cuenta de que era un tanto apuesto, aunque no era un joven al estilo de Edward, (quien tenía un cabello castaño y unos ojos azules, siempre bien arreglado; y con todo el porte de ser un auténtico caballero inglés) que pudiera atraerme, vestía un tanto severo: chaqueta gris oscuro, con una corbata blanca…me di cuenta de que en sus pantalones blancos se marcaba unas bien formadas piernas, en eso él se dio la vuelta y me encontró examinándolo, miré en él un amago de sonrisa, mientras yo volvía la mirada un tanto abochornada.

Papá se encargó de que invitaran a Potter a varias de las fiestas a las que asistiríamos, yo sabía que ya se corrían los rumores; pero ese hombre sólo asistió a pocas reuniones y a veces iba acompañado de su amigo Black y una de esas noches cuando los presentaron con Edward y Alice Turpin quienes los trataron tan mal que hasta sentí un poco de pena por ellos. Antes de la cena vi a Edward hablando con Potter y Black, no supe qué pensar cuando Edward habló, Black se molestó inmediatamente y lo vi dar un paso hacia delante, cuando Potter lo detuvo, miró a Edward de manera fría y altiva, entonces a las mejillas de Edward subió un color rosado.

-¡Esos hombres son unos campesinos!, se atrevieron a decir que mi chaqueta era muy chillona- dijo Edward

A decir verdad, yo también pensaba un poco parecido: la chaqueta tenía grandes botones de plata.

-¡Vaya!, un comentario sobre ropa no parece ser el tema de conversación de Potter-dije.

- Bueno… yo le dije que parecía que lo que dirigía era una agencia funeraria con una vestimenta tan deprimente…pero él me dijo que prefería sencillez al alarde, su asistonto se molestó y parecía que estuviera a punto de replicarme; Potter lo detuvo, saben lo que les conviene y… tuvieron suerte de que yo me haya podido dominar.

Suspiré y noté que Potter nos observabay también lo hacía mi padre, supuse que el afecto que ambos nos profesábamos era notorio y eso podía acabar con los planes de papá, así que me alejé de Edward y fui a ofrecerle una taza de te a Potter y a su compañero Black, el cual parecía mirar cautelosamente a Edward, cuando me disponía a alejarme una pregunta me detuvo:

- El joven señor Turpin es… ¿amigo suyo?- preguntó Potter

- ¿Edward? Bueno… él, su hermana Alice y yo nos conocemos desde la infancia.

- ¡Vaya! Ya entiendo, es obvio que la estiman mucho pero siendo sincero creo que no simpatizo con ninguno de ellos.

- Le aseguro que se está en una error, pero no se preocupe señor Potter, con el tiempo eso cambiará.

- Por favor, eso de señor Potter es demasiado formal…tan sólo llámame James.

- Eso… bueno, creo que puedo tratar señor…, perdón…James- me sonrió y caí en cuenta de que esta plática podía marchar hacia un lugar al que yo, aunque por obligación, aún no había aceptado del todo; así que me alejé.

* * *

Ahora lo leo y se ve que si he cambiado un poco, los capítulos sólo tienen una correción de ortografía; pero si ven por ahí algo que se me pasó por favor háganmelo saber. No quiero reescribirlos porque creo que también se puede ver mi evolución al escribir.


	3. Un Misterioso Baile

**ACLARACIONES**: Por si había alguna duda: esta historia es mía, la había escrito en otra página, pero debido a algunos problemas de mantenimiento en la página y mi propio ritmo de vida no había podido actualizar; pero decidí que por lo mientras lo haría aquí; y me da mucho gusto por haber encontrado a una amiga (espero me perdones el atrevimiento de conciderarte como tal) con la cual no nos veíamos, o más bien no nos leíamos desde hace mucho:

Hola Maite!(maiteginevra).

Muchas gracias a lily-weasley-cullen por leerme y dejarme un review, y a maiteginevra. Espero que quienes lean esta historia sean tan amables en dejar un comentario (reclamos, felicitaciones, crìticas...). Onegai!

_Historia en proceso de edición_.

* * *

**.  
**

**CAPÍTULO 3. Un Misterioso Baile.  
**

**.**

**. **

A pesar de lo triste y desdichada que me sentía, no podía dejar que los demás se dieran cuenta de lo que me pasaba, porque uno no podía dejar que los demás te vieran mal, eso era un error, pues en un mundo en donde, como a mí me habían enseñado, las apariencias lo eran todo yo no podía darme el lujo de que me vieran sufrir y más que se enteraran en los términos en los que me casaría, yo sabía que se corrían rumores acerca de las verdaderas razones para esta unión así que por el honor de mi padre tuve que aparentar que todo era maravilloso y que en realidad estaba entusiasmada por el cortejo de Potter. Así que un día en que la duquesa de Lancaster, célebre por sus grandiosas fiestas, decidió hacer una de disfraces a la que moría por ir ya que se decía que sería la fiesta más importante de la temporada. Sabía que también se había invitado a Potter; esto no sólo se debía a mera cortesía pues yo sabía que todos querían conocer a un hombre que probablemente pronto se convertiría un uno de ellos y todos querían examinarlo. A pesar de que Potter había sido invitado a casi todas las fiestas, no se había presentado en muchas y supuse que una fiesta de disfraces no sería del agrado de ese sujeto tan frío y serio, con esto último me animé a ir.

Sabía que muchas irían disfrazadas como Cleopatra o alguna diosa griega, así que tenía que encontrar un buen disfraz, quería aunque sea por un momento ocultarme de todo lo que me estaba pasando, así que me disfracé de Julieta, bueno… lo único malo de este es que yo no tenía un Romeo, es decir, yo amaba a Edward pero ir disfrazados como pareja equivaldría a acabar con los planes de mi padre; así que sólo me animé al pensar que nadie me reconocería y yo tendría un momento de paz y diversión.

Mi disfraz era excelente, cuando al entrar a la fiesta nadie me reconoció, eso me divertía, la verdad es que mi vestido era espectacular, en verdad parecía una aristocrática de Verona y eso sumado a que mi antifaz me cubría buena parte de la cara era excelente, sabía que Edward vendría y yo quería hablar con él una vez más, tal vez en este momento en el que podríamos ocultarnos en los disfraces nadie me reconocería y yo podría decirle a Edward cuanto lo amaba sin temor, cuando por fin divisé su figura, me di cuenta de que iba disfrazado de Narciso, y cuando me iba a acercar a hablarle inesperadamente salió un hombre que me asombró por completo ya que iba vestido como Romeo, tenía el cabello negro y muy despeinado, sin embargo eso no la hacía verse mal.

-¿Podría permitir a este humilde caballero esta pieza?- dijo con una voz muy suave el desconocido.

No se por qué pero ese hombre me impresionó al instante con su sonrisa fácil, no sabía quien era, no lograba reconocerlo y a pesar de eso sentía que me era familiar; sólo logré asentir. La verdad es que este Romeo bailaba muy bien pues pese a lo atestada que estaba la pista de baile me conducía con gracia y agilidad, no sabía por qué este hombre me intrigaba, su antifaz le cubría la cara casi por completo, así que no tenía ni idea de quién era, sólo sabía que tenía una sonrisa hermosa, casi no hablábamos y no me di cuenta de que ya hacía mucho tiempo habíamos estado bailando juntos, y a pesar de eso su presencia me era agradable.

Cuando la pedí un descanso a mi acompañante me condujo a uno de los balcones, me dijo que esperara un poco en lo que él traía un poco de agua; en verdad la noche era maravillosa, en ese momento recordé que había venido para estar con Edward, que… ahora que me percataba no sabía en donde había quedado, en verdad este desconocido había provocado en mí una fascinación que no tenía comparación…

¡Por Dios! Se suponía que estaba enamorada de Edward, aunque me iba a casar con una hombre al que no amaba (es más lo detestaba) y… me acababa de gustar un completo desconocido, que por cierto era agradable, sabía bailar muy bien y tenía un sonrisa que podía dejar helada a cualquiera… creo que en verdad estaba confundida, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando se acercó mi acompañante y me sonrió.

- Lamento la tardanza, mi querida… lo siento, pero no se tu nombre…

- Pues… sólo se puede decir que soy Julieta y tú Romeo, creo que es lo que basta…

-Tal vez no esté totalmente de acuerdo, pero si es lo que la mujer más bella de Verona me ha pedido, yo no puedo le decir que no.

- Gracias, pero creo que gozo con el anonimato que esta fiesta ofrece, creo que es lo principal para lo que sirven los disfraces, y perdón pero tu antifaz es casi una máscara- dije con una sonrisa.

-Cierto, creo que tienes razón, tal vez… con estos disfraces nos podemos mostrar sin las inhibiciones del diario, como somos en realidad…

- Nunca lo había visto así, pero tal vez tengas razón.

Un hombre se nos acercó, vestía en el mismo estilo que mi compañero, tenía un porte muy altivo con todo su largo cabelloshacia atrás , el cual por cierto ahora iba un poco despeinado, como si alguien lo hubiera estado despeinando, y le dijo a "Romeo" con una voz muy ronca:

-Mi querido Romeo, creo que se está haciendo tarde, tal vez es mejor que nos marchemos.

-Eso más bien quiere decir que te has metido en problemas, ¿verdad Mercucio?

-Pues me conoces bien, la verdad es que no sabía que "Cleopatra" ya tenía a su "Julio César"-dijo mirando hacia un punto en el atestado salón y ví que se refería a los McLaggen, un matrimonio famoso por sus constantes infidelidades por parte de ambos y sus tendencias al drama- Además recuerda que tienes… muchos asuntos que terminar, te lo recuerdo yo yo estoy aquí para eso; porque dime, ¿qué harías sin mí tu fiel y leal amigo, además de mensajero?

- Espérame en la entrada, en un momento salgo.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que te marchas? ¿Tan pronto?-Pregunté un tanto desilucionada.

- Pues si, en verdad me dio mucho gusto conocerte-Lo dijo de un modo un poco raro y una de sus bellas sonrisas.

- Gracias, a mí también, aunque de ser sincera siento que ya te había visto antes… tal vez nos conocemos y no has querido decirme nada- dije con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, pero en realidad no creo que me conozcas - noté que su voz cambiaba un poco a tristeza - pero bueno, nadie sabe, tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar.

-Eso espero, en verdad…

-Gracias, de verdad me gustaría que usted me conociera…de verdad, sin todos los oropeles, tan sólo como dos personas, hasta luego, Julieta…

Me hizo una reverencia, tomó mi mano y la besó.

Después de eso vi como Romeo se alejaba, hasta alcanzar a su amigo, al verlos juntos sentí que esa imagen me era conocida. Ya en la puerta Romeo se volvió y pude distinguir que me sonreía.

.

.

_-Bien, mi amigo Romeo- dijo Mercucio ya en la salida, cuando esperaban su carruaje-¿Qué tal te fue con Ju-Lily-eta?_

_Mercucio pasó una mano por los hombros de su amigo en un gesto de confianza y le sonrió. Los ojos avellana de su acompañante se iluminaron.  
_

"_Romeo" no pudo evitar sonreír._

_.  
_

_.  
_

Una semana después del baile de disfraces mi padre hizo otra reunión en mi casa, en la cual Potter, quien iba acompañado por su amigo Black, dejó en claro sus deseos de cortejarme y pidió la autorización de papá para pedir formalmente mi mano, aunque también pidió mi consentimiento. Para mi desgracia la siguiente vez que lo vi fue en el salón, en el cual pese a todos mis sentimientos e instintos, se me declaró tal y como lo marcaba el protocolo y yo…acepté.

* * *

Chicas, como ven vamos avanzando un poco, las correcciones principalmente son de ortografía, se me puede pasar algo y sientanse en confianza para decir y comentar lo que gusten.


	4. Mi nuevo comienzo

**Disclaimer. **No sory propietaria de Harry Potter ni de El Collar de Esmeraldas (el libro que inspiró este fic); yo sólo juego con mi imaginación.**  
**

Me he dado cuenta de que los capítulos están escritos un poco raros; pero era mi manera de escribir de hace unos años y me parece válida. Aclaro además que no es una transcripción del libro antes mencionado; conforme se avanza en la historia las cosas toman rumbos diferentes; aunque sí tengo que decir que los dos primeros capítulos son muy parecidos.

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 4. Mi nuevo comienzo.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

A las pocas semanas del compromiso nos casamos, la ironía fue que nos casamos en un día nada apropiado dada la manera en la que había sido acordada esta boda: un 14 de febrero, si… el Día de San Valentín o de los Enamorados, fue una fiesta soberbia, llena de opulencia y esplendor, toda Londres estuvo en la fiesta…bueno a excepción de Alice y su hermano Edward ya que ambos se había negado a participar en una ceremonia totalmente asqueante, en sus propias palabras (y a decir verdad también en las mías), además de que Edward me había dicho que no soportaría ver cómo otro me llevaba al altar y no sabía si se contendría a retarlo frente a todos en duelo, pero en mi opinión no estaba muy segura de que Edward saldría bien parado de un duelo con Potter, o James como ahora debía llamarlo, dado que nada indicaba que le faltara fuerza y sagacidad.

.

.

En la fiesta no pude probar ni un bocado, James lo notó e insistió en que nos fuéramos para llegar antes del anochecer al puerto de Dover, en donde tomaríamos una embarcación para cruzar el Paso de Calais, para iniciar un viaje por Francia y después pasar a Italia, no me iba a ir mal, pensé con ironía; aunque la verdad me aterraba pasar semanas lejos de mi familia y amigos con la única compañía de alguien que era un perfecto desconocido para mí y sobre todo compartiendo la intimidad, hasta ahora había podido fingir, pero ya sola con él y sabiendo lo que tendría que pasar…

- Por fin pudimos salir de esto, no sabes cuanto me abatía.

Le di la razón aunque su pesar no era el mismo que el mío, me di cuenta de que aunque se casaba por los beneficios que le traería nuestro enlace, tales como socializar con gente de abolengo, no parecía sacar provecho de todo eso; supuse que se sentiría intimidado e inferior entre la gente de mi clase, aunque no por eso me despertaba compasión. Cuando llegamos a Dover, mis temores de compartir la intimidad con ese hombre reaparecieron, en la posada en la que nos detuvimos nos llevaron al cuarto reservado para nosotros, James salió a pedir algo al camarero y cuando volvió también trajeron la cena.

-Este mes siempre es muy frió, acércate al fuego y bebe un poco de brandy, no quiero que te resfríes…

Temblé ligeramente al tomar la copa, así que él la volvió a tomar; después me tomó de la mano y dijo tiernamente:

- Lily- comenzó diciéndome de ese modo que él había decidido decirme, el cual pocas personas usaban para referirse a mí y siempre en privado- siempre has estado rodeada de tus amigos, siempre con desenvoltura y naturalidad, pero este día en que te veo tal y como eres: joven y vulnerable, se que tal vez debí haberme esperado un poco más antes de casarme contigo, pero ahora ya somos marido y mujer. Se que te sorprenderás con lo que te diré, pero quiero que nos conozcamos ya que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, será extraño, pero empezaré nuestra vida de casados cortejándote así que he pedido otra habitación y así será hasta que tu lo decidas, ya que quiero que lo hagas cuando tu lo quieras y cuando me ames- al decir esto se ruborizó- bueno…tal vez eso sea demasiado, así que digamos que será cuando tú te sientas preparada, yo…se que ahora no sientes nada por mí, pero espero que eso cambie y he de decirte que haré todo lo posible por que así sea.

Sonreí aliviada, James también sonrió y se quedó a cenar conmigo, dijo que sólo comiera algo ligero, pues la travesía del día siguiente sería ardua. Y en efecto sus palabras fueron ciertas, ya que apenas el grandioso yate, propiedad de James (que había sido rebautizado como Lilian) salió del puerto sentí el vacío en mi estómago, pedí que me llevaran a mi cabina y decidí no salir de ahí hasta llegar a tierra, pero James bajó a buscarme e insistió en que saliera.

- Ven a ver el verdadero poder al contemplar las olas, ¿no te jactabas el día en que te conocí de dominar a los caballos? Esto igualmente es una muestra de poder.

Me llevó a cubierta y aunque las olas en verdad me intimidaban con su ferocidad, verlas me ayudó, y comencé a disfrutar junto con James de la elegancia del espectáculo; cuando ya estábamos cerca de Francia ya estaba segura, descansamos en Calais antes de seguir hacia París, me sorprendió que James hablaba un francés excepcional, yo sabía muy poco de ese idioma y me apenaba tener que usarlo a él como intérprete.

.

.

Paris era todo esplendor aunque hacía apenas unos cuantos años atrás, Napoleón había sido derrotado por las fuerzas de Inglaterra, pensé que todo estaría mal, pero al parecer el pueblo francés no se abrumaba por todas las penas que habían pasado y todo era asombroso a mí alrededor y pronto descubrí que aunque yo no había escogido a James para pasar con él el resto de mis días, era un esposo considerado y generoso, pues me daba todo lo que le pedía y como no había intimidad entre nosotros todo era más llevadero, aún así yo no lo quería y no por que me complaciera en todo me sentía obligada a quererlo, para descargar todas mis frustraciones lo que hice fue comprarme de todo en las grandes tiendas en todo París, James me acompañaba siempre y hasta parecía que le entretenía y le hacía feliz satisfacer cada uno de mis placeres, así que cuando le dije que quería un vestido azul con flores tejidas me molestó que me dijera que eso era demasiado extravagante; estaba molesta pero al día siguiente él trajo a un modisto, le pidió que me hiciera un vestido con el corte más sencillo, con una tela de seda finísima de un delicado color rojo (no uno escarlata como lo usaban las actrices y las cortesanas); cuando el vestido estuvo listo y me lo puse pensé que jamás me había visto tan hermosa, yo sabía que era atractiva pero hoy me veía como nunca, el vestido era hermoso y sólo tenía pequeños detalles en hilos de plata en la parte baja, así como en la parte de la espalda; no puede dejar de apreciar que con el color de mi cabello mis ojos resaltaban aún más, he de admitir que mis ojos era lo que más me gustaban de mi apariencia. A pesar de que me opuse James me pidió que no utilizara ninguna joya.

-Eres tan bella que no necesitas ningún adorno- había dicho él; en momentos como este me sentía cohibida por su despliegue de afecto.

Cuando bajé James me estaba esperando en las escaleras, sentí como su mirada se posaba en mí y me inspeccionaba, pero extrañamente me sentí un tanto intimidada y superior al saber que no tenía ojos para nadie más que para mí, tuvimos una cena en un exclusivo restaurante parisino, en un momento de la velada James me tomó la mano y esto me tomó por sorpresa.

- Lily, he de decirte que esta noche te ves absolutamente hermosa, y creo que eso merece una celebración- dicho esto tomó una pequeña caja de madera tallada, la abrió y sacó de ella un hermoso collar de esmeraldas- quería hacerte un regalo especial, y cuando vi este collar no pude dejar de pensar en ti y en tus ojos- su mirada se posó por entero en mí y no puede evitar sonrojarme.

- Gra…gracias James, es tan bello…

James se levantó de la silla, tomó el collar, se acercó a mí y pasó para quedar a mis espaldas y me puso el collar, regresó sin más a su lugar y dijo:

-También era por esto que te pedí que no trajeras ninguna joya…

Cuando se había acercado a ponerme el collar no puede evitar sentí su aroma, era tan decididamente masculino y fuerte, tal y como era él. En el restaurante en el que estábamos, como era de la más exclusivos de París, siempre había gente de la más alta clase y, como había sido durante todo el viaje, las mujeres lanzaban miradas provocativas a James, quien parecía (o se hacía) como que no notaba nada, yo ya me había percatado de que las personas eran más abiertas a expresar sus emociones en Francia; si una mujer se acercaba a hablarle a James, lo que hacía era saludarla cordialmente y presentarme, cuando estábamos terminando la cena, una mujer que ya habíamos visto en otras ocasiones, pues se hospedaba en el mismo hotel, y que no paraba de insinuársele con la mirada a James aún a sabiendas de que iba conmigo, se acercó y dijo:

- Monsieur Potter, que alegría verlo…y lo mismo digo para usted Madame Potter.

Sin saber por qué me sentí molesta por la intrusión de aquella señora, y de un modo en que no supe mi humor cambió repentinamente.

- Agradecería que recordara que aún cuando me haya casado con un plebeyo he nacido en una noble cuna y…

- Madame Saint-Leon, un gusto en verla; pero creo que no debería de olvidar lo que mi esposa dice, así que por favor-dijo con un tono de ironía que nada me gustó-ella es Lady Lilian Evans de Potter, hija del conde de Surrey, haría bien en recordarlo- y le sonrió.

En ese momento me sentí ridiculizada. De regreso al hotel cada quien subió a su habitación y cuando me estaba preparando para dormir miré nuevamente el collar de esmeraldas y de pronto sentí una punzada de odio hacia quien me las había dado, ya que pensé que como tantos mercaderes, lo que James quería, al haberme comprado como a las esmeraldas era exhibirme, mostrar que él tenía todo el dinero que se necesitaba.

.

.

Al día siguiente en el que visitamos Versalles, yo había estado de un humor gélido pese a las buenas explicaciones que James daba; parecía que él hubiera estado varias veces por acá. A la hora de la cena, un recado urgente lo distrajo, luego de terminar los alimentos con voz ausente me dijo:

-¿Te opondríamos a que regresáramos a Londres? Necesito atender un negocio urgente.

- Creí que iríamos a Italia, pero creo que si tus asuntos financieros no pueden esperar es mejor que regresemos cuanto antes.

-Gracias…aunque no creo que tenga la menor importancia no ir a Italia ahora…ya que Italia, según dicen, es un país para enamorados-y no se preocupó por bajar el tono de tristeza en su voz.

* * *

Jeje,esto se ve cada vez más interesante, y no porque lo escribo yo, eh? Espero que dejen reviews, por favor, ya sea para lanzar tomatazos o para decir lo que sea, gracias!

Por cierto y aclarando, los nombres de Edward y Alice se me ocurrieron a mí, al igual que sus características pues al momento en que comencé a escribir esta historia los libros de Crepúsculo ni siquiera eran conocidos (lo se, años...). Y no, no se parecen en nada a los personajes de la señora Meyer; es sólo una concidencia pues en ese siglo, estos nombres era más bien comunes.


	5. Preludio

Este es un capítulo que sirve como preludio para los acontecimiento que se desatarán a partir del siguiente capítulo, drama y suspenso, espero que disfruten la lectura y...

Otro capítulo más, aclaro que me gustaría que dejaran reviews... por favor! Si no en verdad me veré en la necesidad de no publicar, hasta que haya más reviews; digo, para saber si lo estoy haciendo mal o no, por cierto, se aceptan sugerencias de summary! Si nada más...

Aclaro que Harry Potter no me pertenece y que sólo tomo prestados los personajes para hacer una historia, si Harry fuera mío... bueno...estaría aquí conmigo haciendo...muchas cosas, jeje. De nuevo repito que esta historia es mía, la publiqué en otra página con el nombre de Yoli Potter, no he plagiado ni nada...

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 5. Preludio.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando regresamos a Londres nos instalamos en una gran mansión que era una de las obras originales de Richard Boyle, III conde de Burlington, un célebre arquitecto que hacía casi un siglo había construido esta casa; era grande y aunque me costaba admitirlo estaba decorada con mejor gusto que mi antigua casa, en cuanto llegamos, James dijo que quería colgar en la sala de visitas un retrato mío, si yo consentía en posar , el tener un retrato era un sello de distinción y sería hecho ni más ni menos que por Thomas Lawrence, que hacía cinco años era presidente de la Royal Academy.

.

.

James mantenía su palabra de recato, y yo feliz de volver a mi casa y a mis amigos reanudé la vida que antes tenía, sólo que con mayor opulencia, pues James seguía complaciendo todos mis caprichos. Con frecuencia Black venía a casa para tratar asuntos financieros con James, y otros no de esos temas, ya que por lo que pude darme cuenta es que esos dos era muy amigos, al parecer se conocían desde mucho tiempo atrás, aunque yo no le encontraba lógica a eso, ya que la familia Black era muy distinguida, rica y afamada, perteneciente también a la nobleza, había oído decir que su familia tenía unas ideas muy cerradas con respecto a la clase de personas con quienes frecuentaban…y es ahí donde no entendía cómo ni dónde se habían conocido esos dos; se me hacía extraño que Black, que venía de una familia noble como la mía pudiera haber conocido desde mucho tiempo atrás a James y más aún me sorprendía que ellos se llevaran como hermanos. Aunque según había oído, Sirius Black era la oveja negra de su familia.

Cuando James estaba conmigo me trataba amablemente y siempre me hacía cumplidos, era muy educado además de un tanto serio, así que cuando un día escuché carcajadas en la casa no supe qué pensar, cuando me acerqué al estudio donde normalmente James y Sirius conversaban me impresionó oírlos reír de semejante forma, noté que me enojé un poco, pues James nunca era tan gracioso ni tan abierto conmigo.

.

.

Lo raro del asunto era que Black era quien se sentía incómodo, enojado y hasta un poco ofendido por la manera en la que James y yo llevábamos esta relación, me di cuenta de que yo no le caía nada bien y he de decir que el sentimiento era mutuo; un día en el que yo me había puesto a ordenar a mi gusto las cosas de la casa, el ama de llaves me dijo que no haría nada de lo que le decía si antes no tenía la aprobación de James.

-Creo señora que le he dado una orden- dije furiosa- y espero que se cumpla…

-Creo que todos sabemos "Lady Lilian" que usted es la…señora…de la casa, pero creo que debería de aprender a tratar mejor a los demás- me espetó una furiosa voz desde la estrada a la sala: era Sirius Black.

-Y yo creo que la que manda aquí soy yo.

.

.

.

Por la tarde pensé en informarle a James lo que había pasado, ¡que alguien me hubiera hablado de tal manera a mí! Era imperdonable, y en la tarde cuando James llegó del trabajo me dirigí a su estudio pero él estaba conversando con Black.

_-¡Puedes creer que sea así de insufrible! Te digo que tu querida esposa es muy prepotente, deberías haber oído como trataba a tu pobre ama de llaves…_

_- Sólo deberías darle una oportunidad, no es tan mala como crees._

_-Creo que esta vez te has cegado, y bien sabes que esto no tendría que haber pasado… ¿Me puedes decir dónde quedó mi amigo el que siempre pensaba antes de actuar?_

_- Yo…bueno, tú mejor que nadie sabes por qué me casé con Lilian- quería escuchar esto, así que me acerqué un poco más._

_-Si, lo sé, aunque eso no quiere decir que esté totalmente de acuerdo... Bien, pasando a otros temas querías hablar conmigo, ¿no?_

_-Si, tengo un asunto delicado con el Ministro de Finanzas, que ahora está en Gales, y sabes que ahora no quiero irme de aquí, no confío en nadie más para estos asuntos, lo sabes, así que… ¿qué dices?_

_-Sabes que iré, jamás te defraudaría…y así me alejaré un rato de- imitó una voz aguda-"Lady Lilian"- Oí las risas de ambos._

Pensé que ya no hablarían de nada más que pudiera interesarme y me alejé lo más discretamente posible para que no me descubrieran, cuando James dijo:

-_Por cierto, ¿depositaste el dinero al conde de Surrey?_

_-Si, yo mismo lo hice ayer… y esta es otra de las cosas con las que no estoy de acuerdo._

_._

_._

_._

Eso a mí me dejó intrigada ya que según tenía entendido, cuando había aceptado casarme, James había saldado todas las deudas de mi padre.

La temporada de las fiestas londinenses esta en su momento, a mí siempre me habían encantado los bailes, James a veces me llevaba, pero poco después dejó de hacerlo, sólo me iba a dejar y me recogía, me extrañaba su comportamiento, aún así eso no era algo que me importase. Al volver a Lodres lo que yo quería era encontrarme nuevamente a Edward, así que con toda la libertad que James me daba lo veía muy seguido en las tardes, a veces lo invitaba a la casa, aunque a veces era muy incómodo, ya que James trataba a Edward con una amabilidad inaudita; y el que se enojaba era Black, al que por cierto varias veces vi regañando a James.

.

.

En mayo cumpliría mis dieciocho años, así que haríamos una gran fiesta en mi honor, aparte de la lista de invitados James no me dejó hacerme caso de nada más, cuando terminé mi lista, más por educación que por otra razón, le pregunté si quería agregar otro nombre. Cuando me la devolví no podía creer que estuvieran en la lista los nombres de Peter Petigrew, un caballero que tenía mucho dinero e influencias, del que se decía se había casado con una viuda rica la cual poco tiempo después había muerto y no se sabía de qué; la familia Crouch y la familia Longbottom, quienes eran unas personas sumamente distinguidas y cultas; ¿cómo era posible que James conociera a tales personalidades? Si de verdad las conocía no entendía por qué me usaba para entrar en los altos estratos de la sociedad.

Cuando el modisto llegó para confeccionar mi vestido, al verlo terminado decidí que usaría el medallón Evans, que había estado en mi familia por generaciones, había pertenecido a mi mamá, así que consideré que sería como un tributo a ella, ya que no había llegado a verme en esta celebración tan importante. El medallón era importante porque era una joya antiquísima, lo cual acrecentaba su valor, las mujeres en mi familia lo recibían el llegar a los 18 años, lo único malo es que como ya tenía varios años en mi familia, había perdido un poco el lustre.

Aún así la fiesta de mi cumpleaños fue todo un éxito, todos mis conocidos se sorprendieron de ver allí a los invitados de James, al parecer al igual que a mí les sorprendía que mi esposo conociera a tan importantes personajes. Cuando aparecí todos me dedicaron una ovación, pese a que todos me miraban, ninguna mirada era tan penetrante como la de James, mi vestido era de lino verde, de corte imperio, me ricé el cabello, no llevaba ningún adorno salvo el medallón Evans.

Disfruté tanto la fiesta, todo era en mi honor, todo era para mí, los regalos, las felicitaciones, los brindis…en verdad que James tenía un gusto soberbio, los arreglos, la cena, la música, todo era exquisito. Ese día me sentí completamente feliz; pero el regalo de Black en verdad me sorprendió: era un sombrero de paseo color café, dijo que tal vez lo necesitaría pronto; brillé toda la velada, y gran parte de la madrugada.

Sólo una parte de la velada resultó un tanto extraña ya que James estaba hablando con Petigrew y Black.

-Lord Snape al parecer quiere acaparar toda la atención- dijo Petigrew

-Ese tipo no es más que un incompetente, no creo que nadie tome en serio, todos saben que sus negocios son sucios- dijo Black

-Aun así debemos vigilar lo que hace, por lo pronto sir Petigrew, no tome partido en los negocios de Snape, sabe muy bien que él no se identifica por su honestidad- le advirtió James.

James se dio cuenta de que los estaba oyendo, les hizo una seña a los dos hombres que estaban con él y se volvió para felicitarme una vez más. Yo estaba segura de que el apellido Snape lo había escuchado en algún lugar. Aún así no me permití preocuparme por nada y que al final de todo me acosté con una felicidad por haber cumplido mis 18 años con todo el esplendor.

* * *

Este es más que nada un capítulo de transición, pero no se desesperen... lo mejor está por llegar!

Otra cosa: Felices Fiestas Patrias! O todos lo que son de México, y a lo que no... igual!

**Mainy**: Gracias por tu review, es bueno saber que te ha gustado mi historia, y bueno espero que te siga agradando, espero verte pronto!

**Evasis**: Muchas gracias por el review, no sabes los ánimos que has dado, bueno, mi intención es que ahora Lily sea la "mala" del cuento, pero no sólo la puedes juzgar por eso ya que ella fue criada en una sociedad muy clasista, pero pronto pasarán muchas cosas que la harán cambiar sus puntos de vista... en cuanto a ahogarla, pues no puedo porque ella es la protagonista, jeje. Y yo igual adoro ver a un James lindo! Y si te caen mal esos hermanos... espera, los querrás matar...

**Actualizado al 14 de noviembre de 2012. Chicas si ven por shí alguna falta de ortografía o de gramática, por favor háganmelo saber.**


	6. Chapter 6

Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron un review, eso en verdad es un aliciente para alguien que escribe.

He de decir que ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertencen... pero espero que eso se arregle un día -

Espero que este capítulo les agrade, aunque creo que más de uno querrá matar a Lily y de paso a esta autora... que se está preparando para los ataques que vendrán por este capítulo... se que los capítulos son muy cortos, pero estoy trabajando en eso y los últimos capítulos que escribí son más largos...

Y sigo esperando más reviews eh?, no se les vaya a olvidar dejar el suyo

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6

Estaba en el jardín cuidando de unas rosas, cuando me di cuenta de que era hora de arreglarme para ir a ver a mi padre, cuando entré a mi cuarto me sorprendí de ver a James en el, dado que como el había dicho que respetaría mi intimidad, me molestó verlo en mis aposentos.

-¿Me buscabas?- pregunté, pero de inmediato vi que tenía mi medallón en sus manos-pero ¿cómo es que lo tienes?; yo lo guardo en una caja con llave…

-¿No crees que se ve mejor?- me interrumpió James acercándome el medallón, y a decir verdad era cierto. Ya que los diamantes relucían en gran manera.

-¡Cielos! Creo que nunca se había visto así- dije de verdad sorprendida.

-Un conocido tiene una joyería, y de verdad tienen una pomada que hace milagros.

-Pues…gracias, ahora permíteme guardarla en mi caja.

-¡No!- contestó muy rápido, noté que se ponía algo nervioso-digo…creo que ibas a ver tu padre… ¿sabes? No es correcto hacer esperar a las personas.

-No hay problema- dije intrigada por su reacción, ¿por qué quería que me fuera?- yo lo guardaré -me acerqué a mi tocador, lo abrí y tomé la llave, pero cuando iba a abrir mi caja James puso firmemente su mano en la tapa.

- Creía que tenías prisa en salir, así que no te molestes, vete y… yo guardaré el medallón.

-Tu actitud es muy extraña ¿sabes?- conseguí quitar su mano, abrí la caja y dentro había un medallón idéntico al que había usado en mi cumpleaños, pero sin brillo.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo…?-y de pronto comprendí que mi padre de seguro lo había vendido para pagar alguna de sus dichosas deudas, sentí tanto coraje, que sin pensarlo abracé a James.

- Es falso, yo me di cuenta- dijo correspondiendo a mi abrazo.

-Gracias, muchas gracias- en ese momento me sentí tan protegida de todo a mi alrededor, y sin saber por qué el sólo oler su perfume me reconfortó.

-Yo… haría cualquier cosa por ti- en ese momento me di cuenta de nuestra cercanía y me sentí incómoda, me separé de él.

-Bueno…creo que ibas a ver a tu padre, ¿cierto?- dijo separándose de mi- pero antes tengo algo que darte, no te di nada en tu cumpleaños, como lo habrás notado y eso tiene una justificación- dijo conduciéndome al ventanal.

No pude más que maravillarme de lo que veía: ¡un faetón hermoso! Bueno, era de un tono sepia, pero era hermoso y tenía unas ruedas de un color café oscuro, y los caballos de un color casi beige… ¡eran soberbios! Grité emocionada y nuevamente abracé a James.

-¡Por dios, todo es perfecto, ya verás cuando todos me vean conducirlo! ¡Creo que muchas personas morirán de celos! Necesitaré además varios conjuntos para no desentonar, iré a ver a la modista… ¡un momento!, tu secretario Black me regaló un sombrero…

-Sí, bueno, yo le dije lo que te quería regalar y él me ayudó, dijo que como ya te regalaba yo el faetón él te regalaría algo para combinarlo, creo que dijo que las mujeres consideran a la ropa y los accesorios muy importantes.

- Vaya, pues me sorprende, ¡pero ahora sólo quiero salir a conducir!

- Me temo que no, creo que primero tengo que estar seguro de que sí sabes manejar, así que hoy temo que tendrás que llevar un cochero.

-De acuerdo- contesté un poco enojada.

Así que fui a mi casa a tomar en té con mi papá, quien por cierto parecía un poco enojado conmigo.

-Sabes Lilian…hasta la casa me han estado llegando rumores… rumores que no me gustaría que fueran ciertos, pues serían un poco indecorosos.

-¿A qué te refieres papá?

-A que según he oído, has estado viendo mucho al joven Turpin. No entiendo como tu marido puede permitir eso.

- Pues es cierto y James no interviene en mis amistades.

- Creo que sabes que tu comportamiento no es correcto, pero creo que eso lo sabes y harás algo para remediarlo- y luego cambiando drásticamente el tono de su voz- por cierto, hace casi seis meses que te casaste y no parece que estén formando una familia.

-Eso no debería de interesarte, James y yo arreglamos nuestros asuntos, y hablando de asuntos ¿cómo es eso de que James te está pasando dinero? Tus deudas quedaron saldadas cuando nos casamos él y yo ¿no?

Noté que mi padre parecía un tanto abochornado y lo comprendí todo al momento.

-¡Así que no sólo pagó tus deudas, sino que te ha estado dando dinero!, dime ¿acaso no te bastó con casarme con alguien a quien no amo para salir de deudas? ¿Alguna vez te han importado mis sentimientos? ¿¿Cómo es que dejas que tu única hija sufra el tormento de un matrimonio que yo nunca quise ni querré??

En ese momento mi papá ya no me miraba a mí sino a la puerta del salón, seguí su mirada y me quedé estupefacta al ver que en la entrada estaban ni más ni menos que James Potter y Sirius Black.

-Disculpe lord Evans, creo que hemos llegado en un momento inoportuno- dijo James con una voz helada.

No sabía qué decir, sólo noté que Black me miraba con un desagrado absoluto y James…con una mirada tan fría que me heló por completo cuando dirigió esos ojos obscuros hacia mí…una mirada helada, muy helada. Estaba completamente segura de que James me había oído…

Para los que hayan llegado hasta aquí: lo que dijo Lily es cierto, digo ustedes que pensarán si de la noche a la mañana les dijeran que se tienen que casar con un completo desconocido cuando ustedes están enamoradas (os) de alguien más... digo, solo piensen en eso...

¡¡Y ahora con los reviwes!!

**mainy**: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, es agradable saber que le interesa a las personas. Y gracias por los reviews.

**Evasis**: Me da mucho gusto ver que te ha gustado la historia, acerca de Lily, bueno hay que entender que la sociedad de ese siglo era mucho de apariencias, digo ella es como le enseñaron que "debería" ser; pero las cosas que pasarán le harán replantear sus puntos de vista… y ya estoy diciendo de más; hasta ahí lo dejamos. Y Sirius tendrá un papel importante en la historia, sobre todo con la familia Potter…¡¡de nuevo hablo de más!! Muchas gracias por cooperar con los reviews, te aseguro que igualmente cooperaré con los de tu fic; y sí va a haber Lupin, pero para eso faltan algunos capítulos. Una vez más gracias, besos y abrazos.

**Helen Nickd Lupin**: Gracias por tu review, e igualmente me gustan las historias de época, creo que me hubiera gustado vivir allí, jeje; y si va a haber Lupin, no se preocupen, pero él entra en la "segunda parte" por así decirlo, de la historia, ¡¡saludos y abrazos!!

**Diluz**: Gracias por dejar un review, no saben lo mucho que me anima, y me da mucho gusto que la historia te gustase, si tiene un tanto de misterio la historia, y ya está esta actualización, saludos y abrazos.

**NerwenInWonderland**: ¡¡Un verdadero reto!! Cielos, gracias por los consejos; sobre el fan service… pues no es algo que me ponga muy cómoda a escribir (eso y que no se me da muy bien que digamos); pero creo que es un reto y tal vez más adelante me anime a hacerlo; en cuanto a la personalidad de Lily… no es por ser engreída pero: creo que no escribo tan mal, jeje (digo, para que uno de los personajes más queridos pueda caer tan mal… pues, creo que he logrado un objetivo, jeje). No puedo cambiar la historia puesto que es algo que ya tenía escrito, y tampoco se puede esperar que Lily cambie de la noche a la mañana, más tomando en cuenta que toda la vida le han dicho qué y cómo deber ser y sentir; pero si va a cambiar, paciencia por favor. Gracias y espero verte de nuevo por aquí.

**Rai-Potter**: ¡¡Una nueva lectora!! Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer esta historia y por dejar un comentario; me alegra el saber que mi fic les está agradando, y a mí también me cae mal la actitud de Lily con James, ¡¡y eso que yo estoy escribiendo la historia!!, jejeje; pero eso va a cambiar… solo esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde y James se canse de esperar… Muchos saludos a ti también.


	7. Chapter 7

Primero que nada: ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de los personajes de la saga me pertencen; aún sigo esperando que eso cambie...

Este capítulo es un poquito más largo, pero solo un poquito, aquí por fin vemos a un James un poco enojado con Lily, y a una Lily que no sabe bien lo que siente.

Quiero que sepan que estoy trabajando en el largo de los capítulos, a veces creo que tengo las ideas concretas de lo que va a pasar, pero se que tengo que poner más detalles. Gracias por los comentarios, si les ha gustado la historia den click en review y dejen un comentario; de igual manera si no les gustó o si tienen una crítica costructiva que hacerme, es algo que creo que ayuda mucho. Y no olviden que entre más reviews tenga, más rápido actualizaré.

Y no, aunque muchos lo pidan, Lily no se puede tirar a un pozo, jeje. Es la protagonista y si no, ¿con quién se queda James? y más importante: ¡¡sin ella no tenemos a Harry!! -

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7

Esa mirada helada siguió allí por mucho tiempo, acompañado de un trato de igual temperatura, su trato era parco y hasta indiferente, no me dedicaba los cumplidos que antes me hacía y yo noté que extrañaba todo eso. James no hizo ningún comentario acerca de lo sucedido y yo no quería hablar de ello, pero a pesar del silencio sepulcral de James había una persona que no parecía dispuesta a perdonar tan fácilmente. Una tarde en que yo estaba de mal humor porque la tela que había mandado a comprar no me había gustado.

-¡No puedo creer que se equivoquen! ¡Sólo tenían que seguir mis instrucciones!, necesitaba esta tela para hacer este vestido…

-Al parecer alguien no tiene un buen día- dijo una despreocupada voz a mis espaldas

- Pensé que tu horario de trabajo había terminado- dije fastidiada.

- Pues sí, pero el horario de amigo a veces tiene que cumplir con horas extras. Pero mejor te dejo para que sigas discutiendo tus… grandes… asuntos. No quisiéramos que…mmmm…¡ah sí!, sufrieras el tormento de un vestido incompleto.

- Deja de burlarte de mí, no creo que a mi marido le agrade.

- Deja tu de hacer sufrir a mi amigo-dijo con voz fiera- A pesar de lo paciente y bueno que ha sido James contigo, ni siquiera has tratado de acercarte a él, y a pesar de que sé por qué James se casó contigo, creo que ni eso es suficiente excusa para cargar contigo y tu noble padre. Tú crees que mi amigo es el malo, pero en verdad que no lo conoces, es más no creo que siquiera lo merezcas, ni siquiera te quiso decir lo de tu padre y lo del medallón para no molestarte y ¡tú!… le reclamaste a tu padre el no pensar en tus sentimientos, pero dime si alguna vez has pensado en alguien más que en ti.

Se dio la media vuelta y me dejó muda, cuando ya iba en la salida de la sala, lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue:

-Dime por qué James se casó conmigo.

-Si él no te lo ha dicho, menos lo haré yo; pero te digo algo: te sorprendería saberlo- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

La discusión con Black me había dejado muchas cosas para pensar, ahora me había dado cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba casada, es decir, mi padre tenía deudas que James se ofreció a saldar, pero ¿él por qué lo había hecho? Ahora no estaba muy segura de que hubiera sido para entrar a la alta sociedad, yo no sabía el verdadero motivo para que James pidiera mi mano…

Nadie en esta vida daba algo gratis, sin embargo, al parecer James lo estaba haciendo ya que si se supone que se había casado conmigo por entrar a la nobleza no hacía mucho por agradar a mis amistades, de hecho a veces parecía que le molestaban algunas de mis ellas, claro, muchas de las personas a las que yo frecuentaba no eran en extremo inteligentes y cultas, sí eran ricas y nobles, pero la inteligencia que poseían estaba destinada a ver con quién se podían casar sus hijos para acrecentar las fortunas familiares.

Por otra parte me puse a pensar en que yo de verdad nunca me había preocupado por nadie más, yo me casé con un hombre al que no amaba para proteger a mi padre, o tal vez me había casado para protegerme de la deshonra que hubiera caído sobre mí si mi padre hubiera ido a parar a la cárcel. Y lo más sorprendente es que de verdad yo nunca había siquiera intentado acercarme a James, en realidad no sabía ni cómo era él y a pesar de que me negara a admitirlo yo sabía que ahora que su actitud hacia mí había cambiado y eso me sentía mal. Aunque estaba segura de que yo no lo amaba, la discusión con Black me había puesto a pensar, tal vez debería intentar acercarme a James, después de todo si estaba atada a él de por vida por lo menos debía hacerlo lo más llevadero posible.

Encontré una excusa perfecta, yo no sabía conducir mi faetón, así que una tarde me armé de valor y mientras cenábamos comencé a platicar:

-James, lo he estado pensando y creo que ya no quiero que otra persona conduzca mi faetón.

-No, no sabes conducir, serías un verdadero peligro para las personas que paseen en el parque.

-¿Qué?- me enojó que ni siquiera se hubiera preocupado por mí – Claro que no sería problema- traté de conservar la calma- yo sólo necesito que alguien me enseñe a conducir...

-En ese caso creo que podré contratar a un instructor que te enseñe a manejar correctamente.

-Pero… - me molestó que ya ni siquiera tratar de acercarse a mí – yo no quiero que alguien desconocido me moleste, ni me rete por mi habilidad para controlar mis caballos.

-Creo que nunca encontraremos a un instructor lo suficientemente paciente para poder soportar tu genio, querrás decir…

-¡¿Disculpa?!, creo que en ese caso debe ser alguien que conozca… ¿tú sabes conducir?- dije tratando de que mi voz sonara lo más indiferente posible, aunque por dentro me moría de nervios.

-¿Yo?...-titubeó un poco antes de contestarme- bueno un poco, aunque he de admitir que no se me da muy bien

-Entonces podrías enseñarme-dije tratando de que mi voz no sonara como una súplica.

-De acuerdo, pero te diré que no soy una persona muy paciente.

Como siempre la determinación en su rostro y en su voz eran implacables…

Y así comenzaron mis clases de conducir, a pesar de su advertencia, resultó que James era muy paciente conmigo, no se reía de mis errores y siempre me incitaba a hacerlo de nuevo una vez que me equivocaba; aprendí realmente a disfrutar de esos momentos juntos. Esas tardes que pasábamos tranquilos y sin pelear eran en realidad muy bueno observar su fortaleza, la manera firme en la que conducía el faetón, en verdad era intrigante, manejaba muy bien y con una destreza que me sorprendía. Me preguntaba cómo un hombre que no había nacido en la nobleza pudiera tener tantos conocimientos, ni siquiera Edward tenía una habilidad semejante para conducir, nunca me atreví a expresar mis dudas en voz alta, tal vez en otros momentos, pero por ahora quería disfrutar de la tranquilidad que emanaba de aquella convivencia.

Como no practicábamos en un parque sino en una carretera a las afueras de la cuidad él se sentía con más libertad, hasta a veces sonreía, era en verdad armonioso, aunque nunca lo oí reírse de manera abierta tal y como lo hacía con Black, a veces me sorprendía preguntándome cómo sería su sonrisa verdadera.

Una destreza como la suya no pasaría desapercibida por nadie, así que una de esa tardes le pregunté el por qué no conducía en el parque.

-¡¡No!! – dijo con una medio sonrisa- En un lugar tan atestado en verdad me sería insoportable, tantas personas viéndome, es incómodo.

-¡Pero la gente admiraría tu destreza!

-En verdad a mí eso no me interesa, no tengo la intención de tratar de quedar bien frente a las personas, ese tipo de exhibicionismos no son de mi agrado, si quiero conducir lo haré en un lugar donde pueda hacerlo libremente, en donde en verdad lo disfrute…

En verdad él confiaba en sus capacidades, en todo momento lo demostraba y me había dado cuenta de que era cierto que en verdad no trataba nunca de adular ni agradar a las personas, él siempre era…él

-Mi padre siempre me enseño que era bueno agradar a las personas…

-Es una pena que sede tanta importancia a ese tipo de cosas tan insignificantes, es por eso que a veces no puedes conocer a las personas como en verdad son…sin máscaras…

Ese comentario hizo despertar dentro de mí un recuerdo: el baile de disfraces, pero…James no había ido, ¿o sí?

* * *

¡¡Ahora los reviews!! Muchas gracias por ellos y a las personas que llegaron hasta aquí les tengo una sorpresa: el próximo capítulo tratará enteramente del merodeador más sexy de todos...sí efectivamente, se tratará de...¡¡Sirius Black!!. ¡¡Espero verlos de nuevo!!

**mayra black****:** Dios, me siento en verdad alagada por tu comentario, es gratificante que una persona de un país en el cual el idioma español no sea el de mayor habla te escriba; muchas gracias. Y sí Lily es engreída… pero eso está por cambiar.

**Evasis:** Lily está por descubrir de una manera cruda y triste lo que es el mundo a su alrededor y lo que en verdad siente; Edward no es una persona mal, no del todo al menos, pero si es una persona que actúa de acuerdo a sus conveniencias; en cuanto a enamorada… bueno tal vez sí o tal vez no, eso lo dejo en el aire, y Sirius más que amigo, es hermano de James y bueno, su papel es una tanto… raro, jeje. Muchos saludos y abrazos.

**Linc:** Como ves, James si cambió su manera se ser, y créeme cuando digo que él también puede ser muy, pero muy maldito. A mi parecer tampoco sería un tormento casarme con James pero ella lo ve así en parte porque ella es aún una "niña", imagínate que entonces una mujer debía estar ya casada a los 18 años, más ya era considerada "solterona" (creo que ya me hubiera quedado, jeje).

**Vanesa-Salazar:** Gracias por el review, es muy lindo que se tomen la consideración de dejarme uno. Y bueno, lo dije desde el principio: quería que James fuera el "bueno" de la historia, y su relación con Sirius es igual que la de la saga: son hermanos.

**ALEAMERICA:** Una lectora "veterana" gracias por eso, espero que te siga agradando la historia, paciencia por favor, pronto llegaremos a la parte en la que la historia estaba… Y de celos precisamente se hablará un poco más adelante, en cuanto a lo de la historia que quieres subir, pues primero necesitas crear una cuenta, después necesitar subir los capítulo, pero si los tratas de subir así nada más no va a funcionar, para ello cuando tengas tu cuenta necesitas ir a la parte de documents y de ahí subirlos, después pones crear nueva historia y vas subiendo los capítulos (espero haber sido de ayuda y que mis indicaciones te sirvan). Y ten por seguro que ya tienes una amiga en mí, jeje. Espero que la página en donde hayas leído mi historia sea potterfics, porque si no, ya me la plagiaron…

**The.Little.Black.** En verdad mil gracias por lo comentarios, y por las sugerencias. Los siguientes capítulos son un poco más largos, estoy trabajando en ello, aunque si es poquito difícil jeje. Lo de por qué James se casó con Lily… eso no te lo puedo decir, lo lamento, pero es algo que los va a sorprender y la razón, bueno sí es una razón válida, pero tal vez mala…creo que estoy hablando de más… mejor le paramos, ¿vale? Gracias por leerte la historia toda de una vez, es bueno saber que no te aburrió, gracias por tu comentario.

**Euson:** Gracias por dejar un comentario; espero vernos, bueno, más bien leernos luego.

**mainy:** Siii, pobre de nuestro James, es tan lindo, gracias, mil gracias por leerme y dejarme un review. Muchos saludos y abrazos, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Rai-Potter:** Aunque muchos lo quieran, Lily no se puede ir a un pozo, aunque si su actitud sigue así lo pensaré, ¿vale?, gracias por dejarme un comentario, no saben los ánimos que me dan. Pero calma, a Lily ya le va a tocar sufrir.

**keniliz:** ¡¡Una nueva lectora!! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, es muy bonito saber que lo que hago les gusta, porque es una historia a la que quiero mucho. Sobre el libro, es bueno saber que te has interesado por él, yo lo tenía en casa porque una de mis tías lo compró pero la verdad no se en dónde lo obtuvo. El libro me gustó mucho, creeme si lo compras no te vas a arrepentir.Muchos saludos.


	8. Sirius Black

Antes que nada, no soy propietaria de Harry Potter...aún

Bueno, este capítulo está completamente dirigido a Sirius, trata un poco de su infancia y su familia, y alguno que otro encuentro con ciertos personajes. Traté de actualizar antes, pero esta semana tuve varias entregas en la fac, y ahorita en un rato libre decidí que era necesario actualizar, gracias a su reviews; ya saben que espero comentarios, críticas, críticas constructivas y por qué no: críticas destructivas, jeje.

Bueno este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Alejandra, de la fac, que igual que yo es una friki de Harry Potter y me dijo que leería mi historia, y Ale, si lo estás leyendo: gracias!, si no yo misma te sentaré a leer toda la historia, eh?

* * *

CAPÍTULLO 8

SIRIUS BLACK

Sirius Black era un misterio…era un sobreviviente… nació en el centro de una de las familias más adineradas de Inglaterra, era el primogénito, lo cual indicaba que tendría un futuro prometedor ya que toda la fortuna que su familia poseía pasaría a sus manos cuando heredara los títulos de nobleza.

Sus padres Orión y Walburga Black eran primos que habían sido dispuestos en matrimonio mucho antes de que alguno de ellos tuviera la suficiente edad para saber qué era eso, pero gracias a que Orion y Walburga habían sido criados en ambientes muy parecido y por consiguiente, eran concientes de la importancia y beneficios que traía su enlace y, eso sumado a que él era mayor sólo por un año hizo que su matrimonio fuera soportable y hasta tal vez con un tipo de afecto.

Se casaron muy jóvenes, él contaba con apenas diecinueve años cuando el enlace se concretó y dos años después tuvieron a su primogénito: Sirius Orion Black; su padre se sentía muy complacido de que su primer hijo fuera varón, es aseguraba un futuro promisorio, la familia Black era muy respetada, tanto por el poder que tenían en la corte como por su dinero.

No eran personas muy amables y tenían muchos prejuicios con respecto al tipo de personas con las que se frecuentaban, su hijo fue criado en una cuna de oro, de sus padres tuvo todo el afecto que se puede esperar de dos personas tan superficiales como lo eran ellos, y fue criado con todas las normas con que sus padres habían crecido: él era superior y los que estaban por debajo de él no le debían despertar importancia alguna… o al menos esas eran las creencias de sus padres… ya que desde pequeño auguraba ser un dolor de cabeza para sus padres.

Tuvo un hermano dos años menor que: Regulus, el cual, a diferencia de él, era el bebé más tranquilo y calmado que pudiera existir sobre la faz de la tierra.

Cuando tenía cuatro años comenzó a darse cuenta mejor de las cosas: a él no le parecía que las personas que ayudaban en casa fueran inferiores a él, de hecho, a veces se llevaba demasiado bien con ellos y ellos a su vez le cobraron simpatía al "pequeño amo" que a veces se escapaba de sus lecciones de piano para poder conversar con ellos o que trataba de ayudarlos cada vez que sus padres eran demasiado severos con ellos… hasta que un día su padre lo sorprendió riéndose a carcajadas con el palafrenero…cada sirviente en la casa fue severamente castigado y se les prohibió de manera tajante que cualquiera de ellos tratara de nuevo con su preciado hijo.

Sirius no se escapó de un buen castigo: estuvo encerrado en sus aposentos varios días.

-¿No entiendes que perteneces a la realeza? ¡Rebajarte a tratar con semejante camaradería a un criado! ¡¿Acaso no comprendes cuál es tu lugar?! ¡ ¡¡Eres un Black, compórtate como tal!!

Eso había dicho su padre… pero a él no le apetecía tener que tratar a todos los demás como si no valieran nada, a su tierna edad, pudo darse cuenta de que todos eran seres humanos y que se debía tener respeto por todos, pero su familia no podía comprender eso pues su mente estaba tan cerrada y se creían tan superiores que ellos juzgaban como buena a una persona si familia era aristocrática y si tenían lo bolsillos llenos de dinero. Era triste pensar que personas así eran sus padres… cuando había algún familiar medianamente decente, se le expulsaba de la familia y se les repudiaba.

Cuando Regulus comenzó a crecer se pudo ver que él era lo que sus padres querían: una persona a la que podían moldear a su gusto y hacerlo tal y como ellos eran; y Sirius Black nunca dejaría que alguien lo doblegara…

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando tenía aproximadamente doce años sus padres decidieron que era bueno visitar una de las fincas de la familia para poder hacer ejercicio y respiran un poco el aire fresco, ya estaba más que claro que Sirius no sería el hijo modelo que sus padres soñaron algún día y que su hermano menor haría todo lo que sus padres pidieran sin replicar, un día estando cabalgando con unos sirvientes hasta que llegó al límite de las tierras.

-¿A quién pertenecen las tierras colindantes con las nuestras?- preguntó con gran interés

-Son las pertenecientes a la Familia Potter- contestó prontamente el siervo encargado del cuidado del muchacho para aquella expedición.

-¿Son muchas las tierras que poseen?

-Pues a decir verdad joven amo, podría casi asegurar que sus tierras son del doble o del triple que las de su familia

Eso le sorprendió.

No volvió a decir nada…Potter…había escuchado ese apellido en una discusión familiar:

...

...

...

-¡¡Esto es un total escándalo!!, ¿¿Cómo puede dejar el buen nombre de nuestra familia así?? Lo ha mancillado

-Lo se y yo también creo que Dorea ha hecho las cosas mal al enredarse con Charlus Potter

-Lo peor de todo es que se rumora que tuvo un hijo con él: ¡¡UN BSTARDO!!, ¿te das cuenta de ello?

Es era lo que recordaba de una plática de sus padres, escuchado tras las puertas del comedor cuando tenía unos cinco años, después de eso nunca había oído mencionar esos nombres ni ese apellido…

.

.

.

Cuando llevaban dos semanas en la finca Orión Black llevó a sus hijos a un día de caza; para Sirius fue una de las experiencias más desagradables de su vida el observar cómo un pequeño ciervo corría despavorido tratando de esquivar a los feroces perros que corrían tras él, varias veces Sirius se "cruzaba accidentalmente" en el camino de los demás para evitar la captura del ciervo, pero en un momento su padre y un criado se le adelantaron… y cuando Sirius creía que el pobre ciervo moriría de la nada salió una niña de unos nueve o diez años que se interpuso entre la escopeta y el pobre animal.

-¡Muchacha insolente! ¡Cómo te atreves a interrumpir mi caza! ¿Sabes acaso que estás parada frente al señor de este lugar?

-Sus tierras terminan en los acres que hay atrás, a casi veinte yardas - la manera en la que contestó esa niña no denotaba temor alguno, sino más bien se notaba una rabia contenida dentro de esas calmadas palabras

-¿Y tú quién te crees para poder decirme en dónde comienzan mis terreno y dónde no?

-No me creo nadie…SOY una de las legítimas herederas de estas tierras y le aseguro que si no sale de mis tierras tendré que mandar llamar a mi guardia para que le escolten de regreso a su casa

¡Pero que niña!, ni siquiera el hijo mayor del amo le había contestado así.

-¡Pero vaya! Así que eres la hija de Sophia Potter…-la cara de Orión, en un momento contorsionada por la rabia cambió para pasar a exhibir una extraña sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno- pero dime pequeña, cómo es que eres "una de las legítimas herederas" de este lugar, que yo sepa NO tienes más hermanos…

-Es verdad, pero mi primo también tiene derecho sobre las posesiones de la familia.

-¿TÚ PRIMO, DICES?- en el rostro de Orión se formó una mueca burlona- tu no tienes ningún primo…a menos que…estés hablando del… hijo de Charlus…el bastar…

-¡¡CALLESE!!- gritó la pequeña- le prohíbo que hable así de mi primo…

Orión en su caballo avanzó un poco más hacia la niña

-Ya basta padre, ella tiene razón al decir que nos marchemos, si éstas son sus tierras no debemos hacer más que respetar su decisión- dijo Sirius interponiéndose entre la niña y su padre

Su padre pareció cavilar un poco, pero después se marchó sin decir una palabra y detrás de él los criados se fueron poco a poco.

Sirius se volteó hacia la pequeña

-¡Eso ha sido lo más fenomenal que he visto!

-¿No sería mejor una disculpa por lo sucedido?- dijo con el ceño fruncido la pequeña

-Pues… no…porque no pienso disculparme por las ideas que tengan otros; es algo que yo no pienso y creo que disculparme sería como admitir que yo también pienso igual que mi padre y no es así- y a pesar de aún ser pequeño, había heredado las facciones características de su familia: armoniosas y con un aire de arrogancia, con una de sus mejores sonrisas dijo bajando del caballo - por cierto yo soy Sirius Black

La miró con atención: tenía un espeso cabello color negro azabache, lacio, tenía una cejas bien perfiladas, con una boca pequeña, en cuanto sonrió se dio cuenta de que las mejillas de la pequeña se tornaron de un tenue color rosa; cuando se acercó a ella se pudo dar cuenta de que tenía unos ojos de un color casi azul marino.

-Mi nombre es Justine Potter

Ninguno de los dos niños se percató que no muy lejos de ahí, otro pequeños los miraba con un poco de rabia…

Su hermano mayor…siempre había tenido un imán con la gente, para caerle bien a todos…eso era algo de que estaba seguro de que él carecía…algo en él, que no entendió, lo hizo dar la media vuelta e ir lo más rápido posible hacia su padre para poder contarle que su hermano mayor había sido demasiado amable con la niña que lo había insultado.

...

...

...

Esto acarreó a Sirius un castigo que nunca olvidó: sus padres lo enviaron a un internado, no a un internado de niños ricos, ni uno en el que lo trataran bien…la Bluecoat School, una institución de caridad… no era lo apropiado para un chico como Sirius el cual nunca había tenido una privación ni había pasado apuro alguno en toda su vida.

El día que llegó unos chicos de cursos superiores le trataron de quitar sus pertenencias a golpes, y aunque él tenía orgullo, no con eso se ganan las peleas y más cuando sólo eres un niño que no ha acabado de crecer… hasta que otro chico de su misma edad se unió a la pelea para defender al otro chico… y a base de mucho esfuerzo pudieron deshacerse de los chicos grandes

-Creo que hacemos un buen equipo… por cierto mi nombre es James Potter

* * *

Cómo lo vieron?, les gustó? espero que sí, y ahora... los reviews! Gracias a todos por dejar un cometario.

**mainy**: Jeje, lo siento, pensé que en verdad había sido más largo, pero bueno, ten por seguro que me esforzaré por hacer los capítulos más largos; ya se que todos quieren que Lily sufra; pero no sean tan malos con ella, ¡¡por favor!!. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias y muchos saludos.

**Aldonza Blac**k: Primero que nada, gracias por dejar un comentario; y segundo es muy bonito saber que te gusta esta historia, gracias por ello. En cuanto a Lily…dios…creo que tengo que reconsiderar ahogarla, ¡¡ya van muchas peticiones a favor de ello!! Pero es la protagonista así que lo siento, pero eso no se va a poder. Y el por qué James es tan considerado con ella, bueno, es parte del misterio…

**ALEAMERICA**: Gracias te debo dar a ti por seguir leyendo esta historia, en verdad. James si tiene carácter, no se preocupen, sólo que no ha salido, jeje. Y espero leer pronto tu historia, eh?? Muchos saludos.

**Euson**: Cielos, juro que en verdad estoy tratando de hacer los capítulos más largos, paciencia conmigo por favor. Y aquí esta la continuación, es que tanto trabajo y entregas en la facultad… cansa.

**Alice Rose**: A mí me gusta saber que a ustedes les gusta esta historia, y bueno, mi idea era poner en la historia a una Lily diferente a como siempre la hemos visto, gracias por tu cometario; espero que esté bien.

**Evasis**: Creo que esta Lily ha hecho un buen trabajo en el papel de "villana" de esta historia, no? Jeje. Y si, nuestro Sirius tan buen amigo como siempre, espero que este capítulo te hay gustado, y pues…tendrás que seguir leyendo si quiere saber la respuesta de tu pregunta!. Muchos saludos y abrazos.

Carol: Gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar un comentario, y ese es mi punto: ver a estos personajes tan queridos desde otro punto de vista.

**viky**: Gracias, mil gracias por tu cometario, es muy gratificante saber que hay personas a las que les agrada lo que haces, juro que trato de hacer los capítulos un poco más largos; y a mí igual me entretiene poner a dos de mis personajes favoritos desde otro punto diferente. Gracias por ser una nueva lectora. Y como aclaración: la idea no es del todo mía, como lo dije al principio: tomé como base una novela llamada El Collar de Esmeraldas, pero te he de decir que sí le he cambiado muchas cosas y las que faltan, jeje. Muchos abrazos.

**josy red: **Creo que estoy de suerte: Una nueva lectora, gracias por tu cometario y espero verte de nuevo por aquí.

**keniliz**: Gracias por seguir leyendo esa historia, y si Lily ya se está dando cuenta de el liadísimo hombre que tiene al lado, es que habemos muchas que sufrimos por no tener y ella, desperdiciando, jeje.

**Lucía**: Es bueno saber que te gusta la historia, y espero que puedas conseguir el libro, es muy bueno y lindo; y eso que yo no soy una persona tan tierna, pero la leí y amé la historia.

* * *


	9. Hielo

Se que con este capítulo más de uno no solo querrá (o más bien exigirá) la cabeza de Lily; y de paso la mía; analizando esta historia, me di cuenta que si Lily parece una persona terrible; pero… por otro lado vemos que "necesita" la atención de James, aún no sabe bien para qué, ¿ustedes qué creen?

Ya lo saben, se aceptan cometarios y críticas, sólo por favor no sean tan malos conmigo!!. Creo que necesitaré un traje blindado o ya de pedida un buen seguro médico… y creo que Lily igual.

En un comentario que me dejó thanya, me puso a pensar que esta historia la comencé cuando tenía un problema del llamado y tan afamado "mal de amores" hace ya un tiempo, en lugar de escribir algo en lo que vaciar los sentimientos de enojo y tristeza, o convertirlos en una manera de hacer "realidad" mis deseos de un final feliz y acaramelado; decidí hacer algo que reflejara lo que sentía: debes conocer bien a las personas, no sólo basta con que "se vea que es lindo(a)" o el "creo que es una buena persona", debes conocerlo triste, enojado, en un mal día; y sobre todo: debes estar segura de cómo es y aún más segura (o) de que a pesar del cariño que sientes por esa persona eres capáz de ver sus defectos más que sus virtudes.

Lamento si les aburrió mi explicación, pero creo que es algo que tenía que escribir, es cierto eso de que es terapéutico...

.

.

.

Sin más espero que disfruten la lectura, no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas...

* * *

HIELO...

.

.

.

A pesar de que yo creía que todo estaba mejorando entre nosotros, la verdad era que aún su trato conmigo era un tanto distante, así que yo hacía todo por tratar de llamar la atención de James, tanto como gastar mucho dinero en vestidos, telas caras… había dejado que una modista llamada Marlene McKinnon me diseñara varios vestidos que pensé que arrancarían en James las mismas miradas que antes me dirigía, pero él nunca comentaba nada y si le preguntaba él sólo contestaba con un vago "si eso te queda bien" en el mismo tono que si alguien te dijera que se ve bien tu nuevo tapiz.

En más de una ocasión invité a Edward para que estuviera en mi casa en los momentos en los que sabía que James iba a estar en la casa.

Era una costumbre desde tiempos antiguos que las personas de la nobleza no debían hacer trabajo como los plebeyos; y, por supuesto; no tenían que preocuparse de cómo gastar su dinero, así que la mayor parte de los caballeros que yo conocía estaban el día entero en clubes en los cuales podían distraerse del tedio al que podían estar expuestos en sus propias casas, no tenían por qué trabajar y trabajar indicaba que esa familia estaba en decadencia…por lo menos había sido así hasta hace unos años, cuando el llamado "capitalismo" se había apoderado de Inglaterra y varios mercaderes habían aprovechado eso amasando una gran fortuna, convirtiéndose en lo que mi clase denominaba: "nuevos ricos", los cuales haciendo ostentación de sus raíces eran personas sin sentido de la elegancia y se dedicaban a vestir de una manera absurdamente estrafalaria.

.

.

.

Mi padre por lo general pasaba el tiempo en White´s, un club en el que sólo los nobles podían ingresar, y aunque cuando yo me casé pensé que James, que era tan rico, pasaría el tiempo en algún club; mi sorpresa fue enorme al enterarme que mi esposo trabajaba en lo que ahora se denominaba el "centro financiero" de Londres, La City, Para mí era indignante que hubiera rechazado rotundamente el ofrecimiento de papá de hacerlo entrar a White´s (cosa realmente extraordinaria, y se suponía le habría costado demasiado a mi padre) y James arguyó que a él ese tipo de actividades le parecían muy tediosas y que prefería aprovechar el tiempo en cosas más productivas que los juegos de azar.

Así como James pasaba horas trabajando yo estaba usualmente sola en mi casa, para tratar de llamar su atención yo llamaba a Edward para "tomar el té", y tal parecía que sabía cual juego había decidido seguir yo, puesto que llegaba y lo trataba como al mejor de los huéspedes, tan irónico era que insistía en invitarlo al día siguiente para "acompañarme y no aburrirme ", tanta ironía y desinterés hacía mi persona no hacían más que irritarme aún más, hasta parecía que para Black era aburrido el retarme y hacerme enojar…pero esto si bien me hubiera alegrado hace unos meses ahora era deprimente. Lo único bueno que podía decir de las visitas de Edward a mi casa era que me había enterado de que Alice estaba en la finca de su familia, así que había decidido invitarla a pasar unos días en mi casa en Londres para así poder distraerme y tener a alguien con quien conversar, salir a divertirme y distraerme en algo de lo que pasaba en mi vida en estos momentos.

Así que decidí hacer todo lo posible por llamar nuevamente la atención de James, no sabía por qué pero la necesitaba…tal vez fuera…fuera…no, no sabía a ciencia cierta, pero seguramente sería por llana vanidad…

Me tomó mucho valor tomar la decisión, pero era algo que al fin y al cabo tendría que hacer algún día y más valía hacerlo de una vez, yo prefería beber ese trago amargo lo más rápido posible…era algo que debía haber ocurrido desde mucho tiempo atrás y este parecía ser un momento tan oportuno como cualquier otro; y ya que James y yo teníamos una relación más cordial que hace un tiempo. Así una noche después de la cena, en la cual agradecía que Sirius no hubiera estado presente, nos dirigimos al salón a jugar una partida de ajedrez, en la cual la cordialidad y la paz habían estado presentes como hace mucho tiempo no lo estaban; después de esto y cuando subíamos las escaleras que conducían a nuestros aposentos, dije con un tono de voz muy bajo.

.

.

Esta noche puedes venir a mi alcoba… si así lo prefieres.

.

Por un momento me sentí aliviada al pensar que James no había escuchado lo que yo había dicho, ya que subió unos tres escalones más… hasta que se detuvo y lentamente se dio la vuelta.

.

¿Tú así lo deseas?- sabía que si lo miraba a los ojos podría detectar lo insegura que estaba, así que sólo bajé la cabeza hacía el piso y asentí de esa forma.

Tan sólo sentí unos fuertes brazos estrechándome con fuerza, pero sin lastimarte.

¿Es verdad lo que me estás diciendo? – dijo apretándome un poco más contra sí; al parecer había tomado mi gesto de agachar la cabeza como timidez.

.

.

Una vez más asentí solamente con la cabeza y él tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos y me beso, de nueva cuenta mis temores dormidos por la relación entre un hombre y una mujer tal y como la había descrito mi tía Marguerite renacieron todos de un solo golpe, tan sólo no supe como reaccionar y me quedé como de piedra mientras James seguía besándome, tuve el impulso de apartarlo de mí, pero mientras me debatía entre hacerlo o no, James dejó de besarme para mirarme fijamente aún sosteniendo mi cabeza entre sus manos.

Gracias por darme esta oportunidad - en ese momento me atreví a levantar mi mirada para encontrarme con una feliz y emocionada, pero con una nota de deseo que en nada ayudó a calmar mis nervios.

Me condujo por el tramo restante de las escaleras hacia mis aposentos, que se situaban frente a los de él, nuestras habitaciones siempre habían estado separadas por un pequeño corredor y, fiel a su palabra, James jamás había entrado sin mi expreso permiso, salvo aquella ocasión en la cual me había devuelto el original del medallón Evans. Cuando estábamos frente a la puerta James la abrió y permitió que pasara primero, pero antes de que él pasara puse mi mano

¿Podrías tan sólo esperar un momento a que esté lista para ti?- mi tono de voz era tan bajo que con a duras penas y yo misma podía escuchar lo que decía…

Él tan sólo se limitó a asentir y cerró suavemente la puerta.

.

.

.

Mientras iba a mi vestidor y me cambiaba comencé a cuestionar mis actos, ¿por qué lo hacía?, ni siquiera yo misma podía contestar y no quería pensar en ello, ¿sería quizá porque sentía que estaba en deuda con él por haber escuchado mi comentario en la casa de mi padre? Este momento tenía que llegar y yo lo sabía, postergarlo no servía de nada y mientras más rápido pasara sería mejor…

Sabía bien lo que tenía que pasar, pero no estaba preparada para afrontarlo y mientras me cepillaba el cabello frente a mi tocador me prometí a mí misma que esto sólo sucedería para concederle el heredero que necesitaba para su imperio…pero también pensando en mí me dije a mí misma que no era algo que yo quisiera así que no veía el motivo para el que yo participara en esto activamente, que hiciera lo que quisiera y después se fuera, si yo tenía que hacer esto sin quererlo no le permitiría a él disfrutarlo. Desperté de mis pensamientos cuando oí un ligero golpe en mi puerta y la voz de quien esperaba fuera

.

.

.

Puedes pasar- mi voz vacilaba, preferí sentarme en mi cama pues parecía que mis piernas no dejaban de temblar

James entró con un aire un poco inseguro, se dirigió hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado, tomó mis manos entre las suyas, las besó y dirigió su mirada hacia mí

Hacía mucho tiempo que estaba esperando esto, te aseguro que no te haré daño- en su mirada pude ver nuevamente el deseo y yo me sentí atrapada, tan sólo volvía a mover la cabeza en señal de afirmación. Miré como se quitaba sus gafas y las posaba en la mesa al lado de mi cama.

Lo siguiente fue que sentí nuevamente su abrazo y sus labios en los míos, se recostó sobre mí y sentí sus manos acariciándome de una manera suave pero firme y fue ahí cuando tuve que recordarme que no debía participar en este acto…sentí como comenzó a besarme más suavemente, pero en ningún momento me dejé quebrantar. Así siguió por un rato más…

.

.

.

Cuando me estaba preguntando cuanto tiempo más podría soportar y comenzaba a pensar que no podría resistirme a esa manera de besar y acariciar, James se separó de golpe, aún respiraba agitadamente, pero de pronto se sentó al borde de la cama, miré su perfil; entonces muy de prisa James se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

¿A dónde vas?- pregunté con preocupación mientras me sentaba en mi cama

.

Lejos- dijo James con un tono de voz frío y sepulcral

.

¿Lejos?... ¿ahora?... ¿de qué?

.

Caminó a la puerta, la abrió y en el marco dijo sin voltearse hacia mí.

.

Necesito estar lejos…lejos de tanto hielo…necesito un poco de calor y sentimiento.

.

.

Sin más me espetó la puerta.

.

.

.

* * *

¡¡No me maten!! Por favor, es que esto es necesario.

Ahora los reviews:

**mainy**: Hola!! Gracias por ser la primera en dejar un comentario, pero eso sí, lo primer es estudiar, eh? Por lo demás, muchos saludos y abrazos.

**Usagi Potte**r: Gracias por el comentario, es bueno saber que tengo una nueva lectora, espero que la historia te siga gustando. Ciao

**carol**: Sip, a mi este capítulo me gustó mucho escribirlo, me divertí pensando en una historia para Sirius, y lo de los capítulos... los irá haciendo más largos, sólo un poco de paciencia por favor.

**josy red**: Gracias por el comentario, sólo me gustaría saber un poco más de qué es lo que piensas de la historia, eso siempre me ayuda a escribir.

**Evasis**: Hola :), Te diré que yo misma me pasé una tarde pensando en cómo sería una manera en la que estos dos personajes se conocerían y pensé que ellos siempre habían estado juntos y apoyandose, así que creí que esta era la mejor manera de ponerlo. El capítulo pasado no está en la historia original, es totalmente de mi autoría. Qué opinas?

**Alice Rose**: si, yo también amo a estos dos Merodeadores, son los mejores, gracias y nos vemos después.

**keniliz**: Gracias por el comentario, en verdad me animan a seguir escribiendo, gracias por lo que dices, pero creo que aún me falta un poco, jeje.

**Euson**: Como ves ahora sí seguí con el tema, espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, nos vemos pronto. Muchos saludos.

**JOr**: Una nueva lectora, dios creo que estoy de suerte, y si el argumento origianal es muy bueno, eso sí, espero que sigas leyendo, eh?. A mi igual me gustan las adaptaciones, sólo que muchas veces los toman como plagios, pero creo que la cuestión no es copiar el texto, sino darle tu punto de vista y poner un poco de tu imaginación, no? Muchos saludos y abrazos!.

**Aldonza Black**: Yo de igual manera amo a Sirius y a James, claro que Lupin tiene un puesto especial, yo creo de igual manera que algo que caracteriza a Sirius es su rebeldía, más que nada por las formas de pensar, estos dos se hicieron amigos porque compañía era lo que les hacía flata a ambos, ya sea por una u otra razón. De igual manera, cuídate y muchos saludos y besos con sabor a Sirius y James! :)

**Lucía**: El que me hayan dejado esos reviews es lo que me motiva a actualizar, claro que también depende la tareade la escuela y otras actividades, pero creo que por ver sus comentarios vale la pena. Muchos saludos.

**thanya**: Es un gusto que hayas encontrado mi historia y que te haya gustado, más aún me siento muy feliz de que dejaras un cometario. Lo de los capítulos, ya he recibido muchos cometarios con respecto a lo mismo, jeje; creo que poco a poco voy mejorando, sólo que hay veces en que tengo una idea y se en dónde quiero que acabe un capítulo,en cuanto a la historia, muchas gracias por lo ánimos, muchod saludos: )


	10. Opciones

Gracias por todos lo comentarios recibidos: ¡¡Veinte!! Por dios, me hace sentir soñada, jeje; y por eso espero recibir de nueva cuenta sus comentarios, que no saben lo que me animan, y es por eso que procuro contestarlos. Ya tenemos más de 60 comentarios, y digo tenemos porque es gracias a todos ustedes que esta historia es lo que es.

Quiero que sepan que me tardaré un poco en actualizar, estamos a mitad de sementre y esta semana tengo varias entregas, y la que sigue igual: es qué no entienden los maestros que nosotros también dormimos? Digo una es jóven, pero no puedo hacer un proyecto de edificio, un de un centro comunitario y uno de un desarrollo urbano; además de leerme un libro como de 500 hojas para un exámen y hacer nueve planos para poder pasar asistencia en una clase, no? Es desgastante, pero amo lo que hago, así que las desveladas las disfrutas!!. Creo que hasta dentro de dos semanas podré acualizar, espero me comrpendan, por favor!!

Así en este capítulo, vemos a un James un tanto más frío...juzguen y dejen comentarios

Ya casi se me olvidaba, de nuevo dejo los datos del libro para quienes quieran buscarlo, les deseo mucha suerte y que lo encuentren:

Autor: Diana Brown

Título: El Collar de Esmeraldas

Editorial: Sudamericana

Traducción de Norma Barrios de López

Impreso en Buenos Aires, Argentina

Año: 1980

Serie Gótica

Eso es lo que dice en los datos del libro, espero que les sirvan

* * *

.

Opciones

.

.

.

Cuatro días…cuatro días, eso era el tiempo en el que James no había estado en la casa, era ese el tiempo en el que no sabía nada de él, ni una nota, tan solo nada. Y aunque en la casa yo sabía que se respiraba un aire de tristeza y de enojo hacia mi persona, nadie parecía en extremo preocupado por la ausencia de James, nadie decía nada acerca de la falta de su presencia en las comidas…que estos días había estado haciendo yo sola, incluso sentía que la servidumbre me trataba de una manera un tanto hostil; pero eso para mí era aceptable, claro que lo único que en verdad me enfermaba era la actitud de Sirius Black en todo esto.

Era obvio que él sabía donde estaba James, lo sabía porque en estos días lo había visto entrar en el despacho sin el menor atisbo de preocupación y hacía su trabajo como normalmente lo hubiera hecho si mi esposo hubiera estado ahí.

El hecho de que Sirius me sonriera en las mañanas cuando me veía me enfermaba y me enojaba pues parecía disfrutar el saber dónde estaba James mientras yo moría por saberlo,… pero jamás me rebajaría a preguntarle a ese inepto.

.

.

.

En el amanecer del quinto día yo ya estaba decidida a preguntar por el paradero de James cuando al ingresar al comedor lo primero que vi fue una familiar figura en la cabecera, por un momento me relajé y solté un suspiro de alivio; pero tan pronto como hice eso mi furia creció y sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí hacia él con un tono nada agradable:

.

-¡¡En dónde has estado?!

.

James sólo se limitó a quitar su mirada del desayuno y mirarme de una forma tan tranquila que me sacó por completo de mis casillas.

.

-Buen día Lilian, espero que hayas dormido bien; pero siéntate y le diré a algún sirviente que te traiga algo de desayuno, te recomendaría el pescado ahumado, este día es realmente delicioso.

-Gracias pero sólo quiero café- dije de manera tajante esperando que mi indiferencia le afectara como antaño lo hacía; pero para mi sorpresa James se limitó a sonreírme y llamar a una sirvienta para que me trajera una taza de café.

Él siguió imperturbable ante mi evidente enojo mientras yo podría haberlo matado con la mirada.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta

-No creía que mi paradero pudiera ser de tu interés…

- Si es de mi interés si has hecho algo que pudiera poner en mal mi nombre.

-¿Algo que pusiera en mal tu nombre?

-Si, como el hacer lo que muchos hombres despreciables: visitar a las mujerzuelas de Covent Garden.

.

James, que durante todo este tiempo había estado leyendo el periódico, levantó su mirada y me miró con algo cercano al aburrimiento para después regresar su mirar a la lectura y contestar.

.

-Muchos de tus ilustres amigos y sus padres visitan esa zona muy frecuentemente; y no he visto que alguien ponga el grito en el cielo por ello… ni siquiera sus esposas.

- Bien se que es una práctica que muchos hombres tienen por costumbre; pero a mí me parece de lo más asqueante, el saber que hay personas capaces de hacer semejante acto; es despreciable…pagar por usar a una mujer…

-Al menos ellas muestran su gratitud por medio de mostrar un poco de sentimiento, para poder remunerar la paga…pero se puede dar el caso de que no sepan retribuir lo que se ha hecho por ellas… pero… a ti en cierta forma también te compré, ¿cierto?- dijo mirándome fijamente- Mantener asuntos financieros apartados de los personales es una regla que nunca se debe olvidar; para mi desgracia yo la olvidé por un momento; claro que eso se puede arreglar…

- ¿Arreglar, dices? – dije un poco asustada, dejando de lado la horrible alegoría hacia mi persona y nuestros asuntos personales.

- Si, esto se puede arreglar de manera que haya un buen acuerdo para ambos y…

-¡¡Lo que estás sugiriendo es un divorcio!! ¡¡Eso que ni se te ocurra!! Nadie en mi familia ha sufrido tal vergüenza y no seré yo la primera que pase por eso. Si es porque… - por un momento mi garganta se negó a continuar - porque…deseas complacerte en otro lado, ten por seguro que esos asuntos no son de mi interés.

- Estoy seguro de que no es de tu interés - dijo escuetamente - pero piénsalo, creo que sería más cómodo para ambos…

Dicho esto se retiró de la mesa.

.

.

.

Luego de este incidente su trato no parecía mejorar, cada vez me dejaba más tiempo sola y yo casi agradecía que Black estuviera en la casa dado que esas eran las únicas veces que podía sentarme en la mesa con compañía; creo que hasta Black se comenzaba a sentir incómodo en esas ocasiones, puesto que en esas ocasiones hablábamos a través de él, era casi como un intermediario entre nosotros.

Muchas veces Pettigrew iba a casa para comer, aunque no parecía una persona muy agradable, si era alguien con quien podía conseguir que James me prestara un poco de atención, ya que éste siempre elogiaba mi persona y mi ser.

Pettigrew era un hombre muy rico; se había casado con una mujer mayor que poseía una gran fortuna; tiempo después su esposa enfermó (se decía que de tristeza debido a las constantes aventuras que su marido tenía). Tiempo después murió dejando a su marido con la total libertad de actuar, sin embargo en lugar de despilfarrar el dinero lo invirtió, contando con James como asesor, al parecer tenían una amistad; aunque no tan estrecha como la de James y Sirius.

.

.

.

En una cena donde estábamos reunidos los cuatro y la charla entre James y Sirius parecía dirigirse sólo hacia asuntos financieros que no entendía descubría a Pettigrew observándome descaradamente, ese comportamiento me hizo sentirme incómoda, pero al ver la expresión de James me armé de valor y fuerza: sonreí a nuestro invitado y la sonrisa de éste se ensanchó y se tornó un tanto maliciosa.

-He de decirle, lady Lilian que esta noche luce increíblemente radiante.

-He de agradecer tan bello halago, señor Pettigrew

- Pero en realidad no es un halago, es tan sólo decir la verdad; muy pocas damas me han impresionado tanto como usted, mi lady. Muy pocas damas me causan tal impresión… inclusive he pensado en usted en mi soledad…

Ante este comentario, lo único que pude hacer fue dirigirle una mirada dura y decirle de manera educada, pero carente de amabilidad si deseaba un poco más de té. Sin embargo Pettigrew comentó de manera maliciosa que había visto a mi padre por White´s y habían estado hablando.

.

.

.

.

En la semana que siguió agradecí que Pettigrew no fuera a la casa; Edward me había visitado comentándome que Alice había conseguido el permiso de su madre para poder visitarme por un tiempo en mi nueva residencia; Edward comentó que les había costado un poco que su madre accediera, ya que era una persona que no gustaba de relacionarse con personas sin títulos nobiliarios y menos con orígenes tan dudosos como los de mi esposo, pero al final se decidió que Edward vigilaría por la seguridad de su hermana y así – había dicho – podría visitarme más seguido; no supe por qué pero este comentario que tiempo atrás me hubiera alegrado ahora parecía preocuparme un poco.

.

.

.

- ¡Ah!, cierto tu amiga vendrá a quedarse por una temporada…

- ¿Se puede saber por qué lees el correo de las demás personas? Eso es de mala educación

Sirius me contestó con una sonrisa y dejó la carta que hasta hace unos momentos había estado leyendo en una mesa de la sala, que era la carta de Alice diciéndome que podría venir.

-Tienes toda la razón, es de mala educación, pero… yo soy un maleducado.

- Eso es algo que ya he notado, gracias por recordármelo.

De nuevo una de esas sonrisas, estaba segura de que si no supiera lo insufrible que podía llegar a ser y lo hubiera visto en una fiesta me había parecido muy atractivo; pero lo conocía y no se me hacía otra cosa que un hombre insoportable, con encanto y gracia, pero insoportable a mi parecer.

-Recuerdo a tu amiga… la chica de cabello negro, la hermana de tu enamorado, ¿no?

-Si te refieres a Edward, sí, es su hermana y te agradecería que te comportaras cuando ella esté aquí, no me gustaría que se llevara una mala impresión de mi casa y la gente que la frecuenta- dije y volví a mi tarea de escribir otra carta diciéndole a Alice que la esperaba impacientemente y tenía tantas cosas que contarle.

-De acuerdo mamá- dijo parándose y saludándome con un gesto militar.

Yo tan sólo le mire con desdén, el volvió a sonreír y se despidió. Esta era nuestra extraña relación, nos podíamos poner huraños, pero al menos hablábamos un poco, ya casi no nos insultábamos…casi.

.

.

.

En el fin de semana mi padre me sorprendió visitándome, ya que por lo general era yo quien iba a verlo, tuvimos una charla sin importancia, pero en un momento esto me impacientó, estaba segura de que papá había venido para decirme algo, pero al parecer estaba dándole largas así que decidí comenzar yo.

-¿Se pude saber qué te pasa? Sabes que puedes decirme.

-Bueno, Lilian, yo…

-Son deudas de nuevo, ¿verdad? ¿Son grandes?

Mi padre sólo asintió

-Yo… bueno, es sólo que me he encontrado con Pettigrew en esta semana en el club y me ha preguntado por ti… Lilian

Me congelé por unos segundos, así que por eso Pettigrew había estado sonriente en esa cena.

-Yo estuve jugando con él y… he perdido, sin embargo él me ha dicho que te daría el pagaré de mi deuda si tú se lo pides, dijo que había hecho algo de lo cual quería disculparse.

-Si es así que venga a mi casa.

-Lilian, date cuenta de que eso sería vergonzoso para él; sir Pettigrew quiere disculparse en persona y ciertamente aquí… en la casa de tu esposo sería embarazoso.

- Sabes que no puedo acudir siempre al rescate de tus deudas padre- dije con una mirada y un tono de voz muy duros.

-Si no puedes hacer algo tan simple por tu padre…- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y adoptando una pose un tanto apagada.

-¡Oh, papá! Sabes que haría todo por ti, pero esto…esto es demasiado, no quiero estar con ese hombre sola…

-Y no lo estarás querida mía, te prometo que estaré contigo…pero fuera de su casa; mira yo te dejaré allí y daré una vuelta a la manzana en el carruaje y después pasaré por ti, ¿te parece?- Mi padre tenía una mirada suplicante y yo no pude decir no…

He aquí cuando comenzó un calvario del que no habría de regresar…

* * *

Ahora los review!!

**Evasis**: Hola!!, Fuiste la primera en dejar review esta vez, muchas gracias; hablando de la historia, se que odias a Lily, pero que quede claro que unos cariñitos más y ella hubiera perdido el juicio, jeje, pero no puedes negar que ser tan directo… y si, tuve que poner a Lily dentro de un tanque blindado - Muchos saludos!!

**JOr**: Diré que Lily sí sintió "algo" y pues cómo no, con semejante espécimen al lado…Puedo decir que a mi también me gusta actualizar porque me da emoción saber que ustedes estarán leyendo esto, y si, es triste para James, gracias por tus comentarios y pues ya puse de nuevo la información del libro, muchos besos y abrazos por igual!!

**betsy potter**: Gracias!! Eres la primera que no odia a Lliy (que la pobre ya carga con un aura depresiva por tanto odio…) Y si, después de escuchar aquello cómo no quiere que su trato cambie… Acerca del baile, puede que pronto lo descubra… a saber cómo Lily va a reaccionar, pero ella no se enamoró del chico de la máscara, sintió una, cómo llamarla??, pues "vibra" con ese chico, pero enamorarse no, todavía… Muchos saludos!!

**katherinblac**k: Como ves, Lily no salió tras él, en parte porque sería muy raro que lo hiciera, además de que James no la deja ni reaccionar, gracias por dejarme un comentario.

**Lucía**: Espero no haberte provocado una emoción tan fuerte con el final, jeje y si, la frase es muy buena, y nuestra querida protagonista está comenzando a reaccionar, lentamente, pero lo está haciendo. Muchos saludos igualmente.

**Mawi**: Cielos!! Creo que a Lily le tendré que conseguir un amuleto, para eso de las "mala vibras", no??jejeje, gracias por el comentario

**Aldonza Black**: El seguro de vida de Lily sí que me ha salido caro, eso de la cláusula de los daños hacia su persona la tuve que ampliar un poco hasta "fans del Señor James Potter, entre otros" No quería escribir un fic donde todo fuera lindo (a mí si me agradan ese tipo de fics) pero un poco de drama al asunto no está de más, ¿no? Y no pienso que estés loca, porque, al fin y al cabo, quién en esta vida es totalmente cuerdo?? Eso de fans, gracias por ello, pero creo que es demasiado para mí, me conformo con saber que tengo buenos amigos y amigas que gustan de lo que escribo, muchos besos, saludos y abrazos!!

**Diluz** :Un gran gusto que alguien me ponga en sus favoritos, muchas gracias por ello, comprar a un hombre así… eso es difícil, porque si los vendieran, ya estarían agotados, no? Y sí, a más de una nos gustaría "consolar" a James

**keniliz**: Tranquila, Lily si se va dar cuenta, quién no, jeje. Lo de Mis Hielo, me encantó!! Muy buen apodo para esta chica, gracias por tus comentarios!! Son muy lindos y geniales. Igualmente cuídate mucho, Ciao!!

** gini potter: **Aquí la actualización!! Si lo leíste antes, espero que en potterfics, si no, me dices en dónde, saludos.

**thanya:** Intriga, eh? Eso suena bien, jeje, y sip muchas mujeres no se entienden, o más bien no quieren aceptar sus sentimientos, gracias por tu comentario.

**josy red: **A mí también me da algo de pena James, pero es perte de la historia, lo de el libro, ya lo puse allá arriba. Muchos saludos y abrazos!!

**ALEAMERICA: **Y aquí la continuación!! Espero te haya gustado, acerca de que se vaya con otra, no lo se… puede pasar, puede…

**maiteginevra: **Y ese milagro!! Ya te había extrañado mujer!! Jeje, y sí, después de mucho tiempo aquí está la continuación espero que te haya gustado. Muchos abrazos y besos, nos vemos pronto.

**Veraldine Hypperbone**: Si recuerdo a una Morgan Black, y no es por quedar bien; una más que no exigirá la cabeza de Lily, gracias!! Y lo que dices de las mujeres en esa época, es muy cierto y más triste es pensar que ellas hacían caso de ello; y estás en lo cierto, cambiará, la visita de Alice hará que algo cambie, aunque tal vez no sea para bien, Me gustó mucho la frase que utilizaste, espero me permitas usarla en un momento, porque me fascinó. Eso de "Su problema no es enamorarse al segundo de James, sino que estar abierta a estarlo". Y yo también quiero que Lily ya no les caiga tan mal a todos, y no te preocupes, trataré de tomarme mi tiempo. Muchos saludos y me da gusto encontrarme a alguien conocido por aquí.

**CLorena**: Una más que no odia a Lily!! Es su día (y el mío) de suerte, creo que se va a alegrar de que alguien no exige su cabeza, jeje, Gracias por dejar comentario!!

**mainy**: Gracias por el comentario, me gusta saber que les agrada la historia, muchos saludos y abrazos, no vemos (o nos leemos pronto).

**Mary Griffyn**: Lly no es estúpida, o al menos eso creo, sólo es un tanto engreída y bueno, ser lindo, es parte del encanto de James.

**Vanesa- Salazar**: Saber que esta historia es de su agrado es muy importante para mí, acerca del libro, bueno, ya puse los datos allá arriba; por cierto, ¿vives en el D.F?

**Mariana**: Qué lindos deseos jeje (risa nerviosa) Y hombres así, en estos tiempos ya casi no quedan, y los que conozco son gays, jeje. Gracias por responder a mis delirios.


	11. Una visita inesperada

¡¡De regreso!! Ya se que me tarde casi dos semanas más de lo que dije, pero tengo una vida tras la computadora y por más que quisiera avanzar más en la historia, tengo mucha tarea y compromisos, si alguien les dice que estudiar Arquitectura es muy fácil, ¡¡¡eso es una mentira!!!. No es nada fácil, pero si te gusta las desveladas, los días sin dormir y el exceso de tarea no se te hacen tan difíciles. Si alguien les dice que es fácil, es o porque no la estudian o porque estudian en una universidad muy mala, sin ánimos de ofender, claro.

Bueno… qué más…

¡¡Fui al concierto de Los Fabulosos Cadillacs aquí en México!! Si a alguien no les gustan o les desagradan, entonces… ¡se las verán conmigo! No es cierto, es bueno que haya diversidad en gustos, pero es que a mí me encantan y esperé mucho para poder verlos (seis años). Y a pesar de que fue entre semana, había tenido entrega martes y el miércoles (el día del concierto) que fue el 5 de noviembre, fui y grité, bailé y me divertí como hacía mucho no lo hacía en un concierto, al día siguiente tenía entrega también, así que se imaginarán como llegué a mi casa a dormir…

Lamento haberlos aburrido con mi historia, pero es la emoción del concierto, jeje. Bueno con el capítulo, podré decir que se llevarán una sorpresa enorme, espero que disfruten lo disfruten ....

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11

.

.

.

UNA VISITA INESPERADA.

.

.

.

Estaba en mi cama, enojada, muy enojada, tanto que había derramado unas lágrimas de rabia producto de todo lo que acontecía a mi alrededor y aunque sabía que en parte yo tenía culpa por no aclarar las cosas, James también era responsable, y me sentía traicionada y humillada, y el llegar a este estado no fue más que el resultado de un cúmulo de acciones:

.

.

.

Había estado nerviosa con respecto a reunirme con sir Pettigrew, pero un día no pude evitar sentir curiosidad cuando un vi entrar a un Sirius Black muy serio y con un sobre en la mano, cuando entró ni siquiera se volteó a verme (a pesar de que ahora ya nos saludábamos por lo menos por cortesía), o tal vez sólo iba muy conmocionado para notarme, tenía una cara una parecía que ese sobre no fuera de buenas noticias, no le quise dar mucha importancia a eso ya que tal vez sólo serían cosas de asuntos financieros que yo, probablemente, no entendería.

Ese sobre hubiera quedado en el olvido si no fuese porque en la tarde de ese día me dirigía hacia el despacho de James para preguntar por la despensa de la casa, tenía una lista y necesitaba que la aprobara y diera dinero para que los sirvientes se encargaran de ir a los mercados y comprar, cuando cerca de la puerta oí las voces de Sirius y James, al parecer discutiendo.

¡No es posible que hasta ahora me hayas dado la carta! Entonces… ¿es cierto que vendrá?- la voz de James llegó por completo a mi por el pasillo, al parecer denotaba alegría.

Si- fue la seca respuesta de Sirius Black.

Estoy ansioso por…-su voz fue interrumpida por un cometario de su acompañante

¿Está seguro de que es lo mejor?, digo tu esposa está aquí… sabes que podría haber dificultades…

¿Dificultades?, eso no cuadraba…

¿Ahora estás preocupado por Lilian? -ahora era Lilian… ¿ya no Lily?- ¡Quién lo diría Padfoot!- ese tono era una tanto sarcástico y burlesco.

Tal vez… pero creo que no es conveniente que ella venga…

¿Ella?... ¿ella?...algo dentro de mí se estrujó cuando escuché eso, no, no podía ser…

Puede ser, pero en realidad no me importa, ahora más que nunca necesito de ella, hace tanto que no nos vemos y en verdad extraño su sonrisa, sus comentarios y su compañía, creo que ahora más que nunca la necesito.

Ese amigo mío, es el problema - extrañamente la voz de Black parecía preocupada- entiende que sería muy raro que ella estuviera aquí, recuerda los problemas que tuviste con ella por tu boda, ella no estaba de acuerdo…

¡Era obvio que estaba enojada!, y con justa razón, tal vez si le hubiera hecho caso…no habría pasado todo esto: yo estaría soltero, feliz, sin preocupaciones y angustias…- entendí que con eso se refería a nuestra boda, ¡dios!, me estaba sintiendo tan mal, nunca me imaginé que James pudiera sentirse tan infeliz a mi lado…

Tal vez no todo está perdido- contestó Black y en su voz noté que trataba de reconfortarlo.

No lo se, tan solo se que saber que ella vendrá me reconforta y me calma…

Tal vez si hablaras antes con tu esposa…

¡No!, no tengo por qué rendirle explicaciones, además, no creo que ella las quiera…- noté ese tono de amargura en su voz.

Últimamente te has vuelto tan pesimista…

Oí pasos acercándose y decidí huir de ahí lo más pronto posible…

Cuando corría hacia mi alcoba, me topé con el ama de llaves, quien me preguntó si ya tenía el dinero y yo no hice más que ignorarla y dirigirme a mi destino me sentía mal y una parte de mi ser deseaba que lo que había escuchado no fuese cierto; estaba segura de que si alguien me hubiese dicho que mi esposo había dicho semejantes cosas no lo hubiera creído porque se me hacía inconcebible ya que pese a todos nuestro problemas yo pensaba en James como un hombre honesto… pero lo acababa de escuchar y algo dentro de mí se rompió…

.

.

.

Estando en mi alcoba no pude evitar pensar en algo, en algo que hasta entonces no había tomado en cuenta, o tal vez era algo en lo que _yo no quería pensar_: en ese instante me di cuenta de que no me había puesto a pensar en dónde había pasado él estos días fuera de casa cuando salió de mi alcoba a media noche … bien podría tener otra casa, con el dinero que poseía; pero… ¿pagar toda la servidumbre que pudiera necesitar una casa sólo porque si algún día se le apetecía ir?… o podría haberse quedado en algún hotel o…

_Podría haber estado con ella_…

.

.

.

En la hora de la cena me excusé y no bajé, no me hubiera sentido con la fuerza para poder ver la cara de James tal vez no me pudiera contener y gritaría, me sentía mal porque sentía que no podía reclamar nada, si yo no podía satisfacer sus necesidades y no había hallado el consuelo en mí, ¿de quién era la culpa?, sabía de antemano que no era mía, al menos no del todo… aún así él había puesto las condiciones de nuestro matrimonio y había dejado en claro que no me tocaría a menos que yo quisiese; pero aún así no dejaba de sentir que si tal vez yo, como alguna vez había dicho Sirius, hubiera tratado de acercarme a él… no. No iba esa a ser mi actitud, si él deseaba estar con alguien más que lo hiciera, yo no tendría por qué bajar la cabeza y dejar que se pisoteara mi orgullo.

.

.

.

.

-No has bajado a comer con nosotros en los últimos días…

-No.

-¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? Es extraño que sólo me digas eso, por lo general ya hubieras gritado que soy un maleducado por interrumpirte, que mi presencia te molesta o…

-No

-¿Esto es una nueva táctica para desesperarme? Porque si es así he de decirte que funciona muy bien.

Giré mi vista que hasta hace un momento estaba puesta en un libro hacia el responsable de esa voz y me encontré con el rostro de Sirius Black mirándome desde el umbral de la puerta de la pequeña estancia en la que yo acostumbraba leer. Su ceño estaba levemente fruncido y podía observar un pequeño destello de preocupación en sus ojos.

Sin poder evitarlo, mis labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

-No, estoy bien, en verdad, es sólo que, en estos días me he sentido…indispuesta.

-Más bien yo diría que estás tratando de evitar a James a toda costa- sus ojos se posaron en los míos y no pude evitar sorprenderme.

-Yo no... ¡cielos!… cada día estás más paranoico, Black - traté de que mi tono de voz expresara burla.

.

.

-Esto es…es por lo que escuchaste… el otro día en el estudio… ¿verdad? - Esta vez no pude evitar mi asombro y su voz sonaba un tanto comprensiva – mira lo que escuchaste no es lo que…

-Se perfectamente que escuché, gracias y no mi estado de ánimo no tiene ni remotamente el inicio que tú crees, tu querido amigo puede hacer lo que le plazca en gana - mi voz se estaba elevando y sin evitarlo comencé a arrugar las hojas del libro en mis manos – y para tu información, James tiene razón: no me interesa lo que él haga o a quién frecuente.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ni siquiera te importa que pueda "_manchar"_ tu noble nombre? - Sirius mostraba una mirada un poco apagada y me miraba con tristeza.

-No- contesté con un hilo de voz.

-Eso no es lo que crees en verdad, lo puedo ver y ¿sabes? Yo en lo personal me estoy cansando de estar en medio de los dos y sus peleas…

-Tu ilustre amigo dice que se puede arreglar; además, claro está, que cuenta con los recursos económicos necesarios y los contactos y…- mi voz fue interrumpida nuevamente

-¿Es lo que tú quieres? ¿En verdad lo deseas?

Nuestras miradas chocaron, ambas con un toque de enojo.

-Escucha, no me caías bien al principio y es obvio que el desagrado era mutuo, pero tengo que decirte que he notado que has cambiado un poco, y creo que es necesario que te diga la verdad, es algo que no sabes y que James no ha querido decirte – no supe la razón, pero todo mi cuerpo estaba atento a lo que Sirius estaba diciendo – pero en vista de lo que está pasando quiero decirte que… que hay alguien muy especial para James, es cierto, es una mujer, pero no…

Antes de que pudiera decirme nada más, oímos un alboroto proveniente de la entrada principal de la casa, era extraño pues una casa como la nuestra era generalmente silenciosa, mi cara y la de Sirius se encontraron y una interrogante estaba escrita en nuestros rostros, no íbamos a tener visitas, no hasta dentro de unos días cuando Alice viniera a verme y pasar unos días en la ciudad. De repente la cara de Black tomó un color un poco más pálido y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el sonido de voces que cada vez era más cercano a nosotros.

-No lo pudo haber hecho…

Fue lo único que Sirius Black pudo decir antes de que las voces fuera más cercanas y del pasillo surgieran dos figuras: una demasiado conocida para mí, mi propio esposo; pero esto no es lo que me tenía paralizada frente a esta visión.

Era el hecho de que del brazo de James venía una mujer, una mujer que era obvio que era mayor que yo, una mujer bella: con un largo y precioso cabello negro recogido en un sencillo pero elegante moño y con una piel blanca e inmaculada, alta y con unos ojos obscuros; venía un vestido en color azul cielo, un vestido sencillo pero era obvio que era costoso, eso se podía adivinar por las costuras y el corte en el que estaba hecho. Puede observar que los ojos de aquella mujer se posaron al llegar en Black a quien le dirigió una mueca cargada de altanería y en cuanto se dirigieron a mí la mueca cambió a una de desagrado y molestia. Sin embargo, James no parecía afectado porque de pronto el ambiente estuviera denso y con una sonrisa en el rostro como hace mucho tiempo no lo veía se dirigió hacia las dos personas que los estábamos observando y dijo con una voz demasiado alegre para él.

-Aquí están, no esperaba encontrarlos, menos juntos – si no lo conociera podría haber dicho que ese tono tenía algo de celoso – pero bueno, esto me ahorra el tener que decir las cosas dos veces, yo…

-¿Qué es esto? Pensé que habíamos quedado en que discutiríamos esto, ¡¡no puedo creer que lo hicieras a mis espaldas!! James, uno no pueda andar por la vida siendo tan impulsivo

-Sería bueno que siguieras tus propios consejos…Black – la mujer junto a James habló y tanto su mueca como su voz tenían algo que se hacía conocido.

- Noto que mi apellido viene cargado con demasiados insultos – a pesar de la incomodidad del ambiente Sirius había recuperado su tono de voz – pero no es a ti a quien le hablo Joseph – su mirada se dirigió hacia James – ¿que es lo que sucede?

-Sucede que Joseph se quedará en la casa con nosotros – mi cara giró con rapidez hacia James, no podía creer que invitara a quien quisiese y sin decírmelo, más tomando en cuenta que esa mujer era su…

-¿A qué es lo que quieres jugar? O más bien la pregunta sería ¿qué es lo que _ambos _se proponen? –Sirius Black tenía una mirada fiera en su rostro

- A nada Sirius, es sólo que estaba muy aburrida en donde estaba, así que quise venir a ver a mi _querido_ James, a ti es obvio que no querría verte.

- Puedes estar segura de que yo tampoco quiero verte, no es muy de mi agrado saber que estás cerca.

-¿Quieres hacerme el favor de callarte? Esa no es la manera de recibir a los invitados – la mirada de James se centró un mi – Lady Lilian quiero presentarle a una persona muy especial para mí, su nombre es Justine, pero a ella le gusta que le digan Joseph, ya sabe, excentricidades de los genios.

La mujer llamada Justine soltó una risa y su mirada se posó en mí. Teniendo a estas dos personas centrar sus miradas en mi persona no pude evita el intimidarme un poco.

- Lady Liliana, es un gusto conocerla, he oído mucho de usted, no sólo por lo que dicen las personas, James en sus cartas me hablaba de usted.

-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo… yo nunca había escuchado acerca de usted.

-Bueno, es obvio, _yo no quería que usted lo supiera_, si lo hubiera querido usted en este momento lo sabría.

La sonrisa de la mujer se curvó un poco más y no pude evitar el sentirme tonta e infantil; el creer que durante todo este tiempo me hubieran visto la cara, que una de las personas que yo creía más honestas hubiera hecho esto, era el colmo del descaro:

Traer a mi propia casa a su amante.

-No creo que sea conveniente tu visita en estos momentos, por lo menos no en estas condiciones – Black aún continuaba viendo con enfado a Justine, por un momento me sentí asqueada del lugar, hasta Sirius Black lo sabía, sabía que mi esposo era partícipe en una de las más denigrantes costumbres que pudieran existir, ¡pero qué tonta! Con razón James en una ocasión cuando nos peleamos comentó algo de que muchos hombres frecuentaban esa zona de Covent Garden, pero claro, él sabía quién visitaba esa zona porqué él igualmente la frecuentaba.

-Si me disculpan, yo necesito retirarme.

No lo pude evitar, era cobarde huir, pero no tenía otra idea, necesitaba un poco de aire, todo esto era demasiado para mí.

.

.

.

.

_Estaba en mi cama, enojada, muy enojada, tanto que había derramado unas lágrimas de rabia producto de todo lo que acontecía a mi alrededor y aunque sabía que en parte yo tenía culpa por no aclarar las cosas, James también era responsable, y me sentía traicionada y humillada, y el llegar a este estado no fue más que el resultado de un cúmulo de acciones._

De repente, tocaron la puerta de mi alcoba.

-Pase – contesté sin meditar.

Para mi sorpresa quien entró no era otro que Sirius Black, tenía una mirada tímida y preocupada, sin embargo tenía un brillo de diversión. Supuse que por el espectáculo que le estaba brindando al verme con el cabello alborotado, los ojos hinchados y tan desarreglada que parecía que hubiera peleado con un caballo… y que el caballo me hubiera ganado.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Vienes acaso a burlarte de mí? ¿A ver cómo luce alguien a quien han estado engañando todos en este tiempo? ¿A decirme que compartiré mí casa con esa… esa… mujer?

Mi voz se había ido elevando conforme había hablado, no lo puede evitar, y un hipido surgió de mi garganta, estaba a punto de llorar frente a Black…

Pero contra toda expectativa, Black se dirigió hacia mí y me abrazó.

Era un abrazo que transmitía consuelo.

- No, lo que quería decirte es que no tienes por qué ponerte así – su voz era como la de un hermano reconfortando a su hermana porque su muñeca favorita se rompió.

Necesitaba un abrazo, pero aún así me negué a llorar.

-Creo que esto es el nacimiento de una amistad, ¿no te parece Lily?

Tan sólo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

-Allá abajo, no te terminé de decir – sin poder evitarlo, mi cuerpo se tensó al escuchar ello – Tranquila, no es nada malo. Te dije que en la vida de James hay una mujer muy importante, y esa es Joseph, o Justine, ella ha estado con James en muchos momentos importantes de su vida. Su nombre completo es Justine Potter

¿Potter? Mi mente no procesaba eso…

-Lily, ella es la prima de James…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Se la creyeron, verdad?? jajaja.

Pues si, James tiene una prima, que parece que no es un ángel… el tiempo lo dirá.

Lamento que pensaran que en este capitulo se iba a ver lo de Pettigrew, pero no se desesperen, eso es lo que sigue, además iba a ser demasiado drama para un solo capítulo…

Espero que con este capítulo lleguemos a los cien comentarios, creo que es algo que quiero lograr… ya saben, esos comentarios son como el motor para la creación de las historias, así que de ustedes también depende una historia.

Ahora lo reviews!!!:

**Euson:** Hola, cómo has estado? Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero este capítulo ya es más largo, eh? Nos vemos luego!!!.

**Águeda:** Y aquí la continuación, espero te haya gustado, y espero que dejes otros comentario.

**josy red**: Hola!, ya ves, Lily simpre en problemas, nos vemos después, igual un beso para ti**.**

**betsy potter**: Pues si, James está muy molesto con Lily, y un hombre enojado… es problemático y su padre sólo intenta aprovecharse de la situación y usarla a su conveniencia, de James, en este capítulo puedes ver que su actitud hacia ella es totalmente diferente, para mal. En cuanto a Pettigrew, tus temores tienen fundamentos y no adelantaré más…Muchos saludos y abrazos!!

**Elena Lawrence:** Si, yo se que muchos de ustedes querían ver a Lily sufriendo un poco, y aquí esta, sólo espero no haberme vista tan dura con ella. Y espera el próximo capítulo…

**Evasis**: Hola, mucho gusto de saludarte como simpre, es agradable saber que ya no quieren matar a Lily, y tienes mucha razón, eres de las pocas personas que se han dado cuenta de lo influenciable que es Lily, no sabe cómo negarse, y James es muy cabezota, así que no esperes que sea un lindo cordero, ya no más; en cuanto a los hermanos Turpin, aparecen en el siguiente capítulo, pero no para nada bueno…

**Veraldine Hypperbone**: Lo primero no te lo puedo contestar… pero tienes una idea, y… creo que lees la mente, le has atinado mucho a la historia, es gracioso. Los hermanos Turpin no son unos lindos corderos, eso que quede bien claro y como vez Lily ya está cambiando mucho y sí (otra vez le atinaste) Sirius sí se está dando cuenta de ello, es por eso que creo que ellos deben ser muy amigos, y bueno, aunque ya lo he dicho mucho, mi punto era hacer una Lily que se saliera de lo "clásico" por llamarlo de algún modo. Gracias por permitirme usar tu frase. Nos leemos luego, muchos saludos y abrazos.

**Aldonza Black**: Cierto, tienes razón, nuestros maestros son unos malos!! Pero no pueden conmigo, jeje. Es por eso que aquí está la continuación: tarde, pero está. Y bueno, si hay alguien para Sirius en esta historia, pero eso no se puede decir…Espero que ya estés muy bien y que no hay pasado a mayores, cuídate mucho, besos y abrazos con sabor a Siruis para que te mejores!!! Ciao.

**Diluz**: Pues este padre no es un ejemplo, pero creo que casi todos idealizamos a nuestros progenitores un tanto, no? James no estuvo contigo? Pues conmigo tampoco, a ver con quién nos engaña ese chico, jeje. Espero verte de nuevo por aquí, muchos saludos y abrazos, ciao!!! ^-^.

**Vanesa-Salazar**: En Colima!, nunca he ido, crees? Mis amigos dicen que está muy padre pero que hace un poquito de calor. Y no, no lo compré en una librería conocida, de hecho ni siquiera yo lo compre, se lo regalaron a una de mis tías cuando iba a la universidad (hace muchos, muchos años…bueno tampoco tantos) pero sí hace unos diez, platiqué con ella y dijo que lo más probable es que esté descontinuado porque no es un libro conocido. Yo también ya quiero ver a nuestra pareja protagónica, pero no se dejan, crees?? Igual suerte con la escuela, ciao!!

**Skuld Dark**: Una nueva lectora!, espero verte nuevamente por aquí, eh? Y pues esta vez no fue lo de la casa de esa rata maldita, pero tranquila eso es lo que sigue…

Gracias por los ánimos, escribo también pensando en ustedes y trato de mejorar cada vez para poder lograr una, ya no digo buena, pero sí una historia digna; leer en clase… eso lo hacemos todos!!! Es la adrenalina de que no te descubran, no?. Y esa rata dará mucho de que hablar, espero tener un de nuevo un comentario tuyo, nos vemos luego, bye.

**Joslin Weasley**: Gracias, es bueno saber que voy por buen camino para complacerlos en cuanto a la lectura, las razones del por qué se casaron, bueno tal vez las sepamos pronto.

**Rianne Black**: Si, más que nada es que nuestra pelirroja no quiere abrirse para conocer más, tal vez tiene miedo a salir herida, espero que tengas suerte en encontrar el libro, en cuanto a lo de la educación, es cierto, tenían más posibilidades, pero aún así a la mayoría de las mujeres se les limitaba el material literario, más que nada porque ellas "debían" ser lindos adornos, en cuanto al lenguaje…habemos personas a las que se nos dificulta aprenderlos más que a otras, no dudo que pase esto con Lily, nos estamos leyendo. Muchos saludos, ciao.

**misticfairy378**: Lo del libro, pues es que es muy viejo y no es conocido, puede ser por eso, y aquí está la actualización, muchos saludos.

Carolina C: Lamento hacerte esperar para ver lo que va a pasar con esa rata, pero tranquila, la espera valdrá la pena, nos vemos luego!!!.

**Mandy1890**: Bueno, lo prometido es deuda: y ya subí este nuevo capítulo


	12. En la cueva de la Rata

De vuelta con un capítulo!!!!

Lo admito, me tardé demasiado y están en todo su derecho de reclamarme, mandar unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza, o algún conjuro para darme un buen jalón de orejas por incumplida… admito mi error; digo, porque a mí también me gusta que las historias que me agradan tengan más capítulos y se actualicen con frecuencia…

Pretextos puede haber muchos, pero lo cierto es que me quise dar unos cuantos días de flojera para estar en mi casa leyendo, contemplando cómo juega mi perra con su pelota, o mejor aún, "pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo" (se que en esta página ingresan personas de todos los países que hablan español, así que para aclarar esto diré que la última frase se refiere a cuando no haces nada, se refiere a perder el tiempo…). Puedo decir que me tomé unas vacaciones del mundo. Además de que necesitaba pensar en la historia, en el rumbo que va a tomar y en los personajes, pues yo misma me estaba confundiendo un poco y no lograba visualizar la mejor manera en la que los personajes hicieran su intervención en la historia.

Aclaré un tanto mis pensamientos y puedo decir que estoy satisfecha con este capítulo, eso sí, me gustaría que ustedes lo juzgasen y me dieran su opinión y sus puntos de vista de la historia; para mi siempre es bueno recibir sus comentarios.

Antes de que se me olvide: Mis mejores deseos para todos en estas fechas, que la hayan pasado bien, que ese señor de traje rojo con barbas se haya dignado a traerles un presente en estas fechas (yo pedí un muñeco de Harry Potter a mi tamaño y de carne y hueso, pero no llegó… así que si alguien ve uno por ahí… ¡es mió!) ^-^. Espero que se estén divirtiendo mucho, que estén descansando, que estén con su familia; les deseo buena salud (nunca subestimen eso, ya que es algo muy importante), y ¿por qué no? también les deseo abundancia de dinero. Felices fiestas!!!

Sin más dejo como siempre la historia a su criterio y ¡¡rebasamos los 100 reviews!! Una mención a LeonniGirl, por ser el comentario número 100, y gracias a todos por sus comentarios.

Eso sí, ya son vacaciones así que no tienen la excusa del tiempo, y dejen reviews!!!. Ya tengo el otro capítulo, que es más o menos igual de largo que este, así que esta vez puedo decir sin falta que entre más reviews tenga, más rápido subiré el otro capítulo; ok? Así que en todos ustedes está el que el otro capítulo se suba rápido o no, jeje. Ya se qué dirán: Además de que se tarda una eternidad en actualizar, quiere que dejemos comentarios!!! Pues si…^-^

* * *

CAPÍTULO 12.

.

.

EN LA CUEVA DE LA RATA

.

.

.

Ridícula.

No encontraba una palabra mejor que me describiera…

Y que expresara mejor cómo me sentía.

Cuando Sirius me dijo la verdad ese día en mi alcoba o pude evitar sentirme total y profundamente ridícula, pero también, una parte de mí (de la cual no hablaría jamás en voz alta) se había sentido en paz al escuchar eso.

Fiel a su palabra de una "joven amistad", Black no se había reído de mí… aunque estando tan cerca de él como en ese momento me encontraba, pude percibir el enorme esfuerzo que le costaba retener la risa. Sólo había algo que no me complacía y eso era el hecho de no saber, o más bien de no poder conseguir más información acerca de esa persona tan "importante" para mi esposo; sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evita una punzada de celos cada vez que los veía juntos, la razón era muy sencilla: James solía reír como jamás lo había visto cuando estaba con su prima; y eso era algo que jamás había sucedido cuando estaba conmigo.

Aún recordaba mi conversación con Black:

_- Puedes estar segura de que es su prima, en verdad. Justine es muy importante para James puesto que él no tiene hermanos, además se criaron prácticamente juntos, casi toda su infancia si he de decirlo; son muy unidos y son como hermanos. Los instintos protectores de James siempre se han dirigido hacia su única prima, y cada decisión de su vida la ha discutido con ella, toma muy en cuenta sus opiniones y si está de acuerdo ella las aprueba, se qué sonará raro pero casi todo lo que opina y aprueba Joseph resulta correcto; de hecho sólo hay dos cosas el las que ella no ha estado de acuerdo con James: que son mi amistad con él y… su matrimonio contigo. – Cuando hablaba me miraba a los ojos, esto último me sorprendió y aclaró ciertas cosas que había escuchado esa tarde en su despacho – En cuando a mi amistad con James se equivocó puesto que seguimos siendo amigos, sólo espero que también en su opinión con respecto a su matrimonio se haya equivocado… Quiero que sepas que de mí no obtendrás más información con respecto a Justine que la que acabas de oír, contar todo sería muy complicado además de que es algo que no se puede tratar sin sacar a relucir otros temas que podrían llegar a ser bochornosos e incómodos para algunos…¿de acuerdo? Por lo demás, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ella es su prima._

_En ese momento nos encontrábamos en la pequeña sala que tenía en mi alcoba, cada uno frente al otro en un sillón, había mandado a pedir un poco de té con mi mucama, la cual se sorprendió de ver a Black, o Sirius, en mis aposentos._

_- ¿En verdad?_

_- ¡Claro! No me digas que no te diste cuenta del parecido entre ambos…_

_-Bueno, ahora que lo dices, ambos se parecen un poco, cuando la vi supe que me recordaba a alguien, pero en esos momento no tenía mente para pensar más que en… - enmudecí al notar que estaba hablando de más._

_- De acuerdo, no tienes que decirlo, sé qué estabas pensando y es obvio que eso no parecería de importancia al lado de… bueno, se que no lo quieres decir, pero se lo que creías y cómo te sentías…_

_- ¿De qué se supone que estás hablando? Yo no… no se qué estás diciendo – mi voz trataba de sonar con indiferencia y enfado, pero hasta yo me di cuenta de lo inútil que era pues mi mirada transmitía mi nerviosismo._

_Con una de esas sonrisas tan características de Black, continuó._

_- Puedo pasar por alto esta demostración de… ¿cómo llamarlo?... mmm… falta de confianza, ya que nuestra amistad es muy pronta, aunque tal vez no sea falta de confianza sino de sinceridad…_

_Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire, su mirada era astuta; sabía que estaba evaluando mi comportamiento y mis reacciones, sin embargo yo no le daría una oportunidad para nada. _

_- Y no hablo de sinceridad de ti hacia mi persona, sino de sinceridad hacia ti misma…_

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Después de esa plática, de verdad agradecía a Sirius su amistad, porque de otra forma no hubiera podido soportar la estancia en mi casa, la llegada de Justine había supuesto un gran cambio en el ambiente de todo mi hogar:

En primer lugar James pasaba casi todo el día con ella, lo cual hacía que mi cercanía con Sirius aumentara y que apreciara que si bien era arrogante y soberbio, era una agradable compañía y me hacía reír de sobremanera, tanto que si mi padre me escuchara me recriminaría por un tono de risa tan inapropiado.

Yo sabía de su familia y él me confesó que era cierto: él era la oveja negra de su familia, había rehuido que alguien cambiara su forma de ser y pensar, el hecho de que su propio hermano menor no le dirigiera la palabra y el hecho de que toda su familia, o casi toda, creyera fielmente que había deshonrado el apellido Black. Me contó además que sus padres lo habían sacado de su casa con la "patética idea" (según propias palabras de Black) de que así apreciaría lo que era su casa y su ambiente, sin embargo, Sirius en vez de eso se había dado cuenta de que él estaba en lo cierto y encontró una libertad como nunca había sentido y se había desligado completamente de su familia. Eso era algo que además me hacía tenerle un poco de envidia, Sirius sí se había atrevido a revelarse contra su familia, cosa que muchos no podríamos decir…

Las cenas en la casa eran demasiado distintas, eran las únicas ocasiones en las que veía a James en el mismo lugar que yo… y siempre estaba hablando con su "adorable" prima… por fin estaba comprendiendo las reacciones de Sirius al verla…

Estando ellos nos ignoraban por completo, o más bien James me ignoraba mientras que Justine no hacía más que mandar indirectas (demasiado directas) cargadas de insultos y no muy lindos pensamientos hacia Black quien no podía evitar responderlas; así pues las cenas terminaban en una batalla campal entre esos dos. Sin embargo, también a mi me había tocado una parte del dulce y adorable carácter de Justine:

_- Lady Lilian es un claro ejemplo de una señorita de Londres. – nunca mi nombre y mi título resultaron tan llamativos en otros labios que en los de Justine – Quiero decir, es un claro ejemplo de una señorita reprimida y amargada que siempre conservará las apariencias, no importa qué pase…_

_Por una vez en mi vida, no quise guardar el protocolo y contestar, pero antes de que me decidiera entre guardar las apariencias o no, otra voz contestó por mí:_

_- Tienes toda la razón: es toda una señorita de Londres – para mi desconcierto era Sirius quien hablaba con una sonrisa que obviamente era forzada – Lily es una dama, cosa que muy pocas mujeres pueden decir, y más bien sabe cómo comportarse frente a las circunstancias que se le presenten, tal vez deberías aprender un poco de ello Joseph…_

_Sin poder evitarlo, me reí de lo dicho, pero mi risa fue más bien burlona, como cuando eres un niño y te ríes cuando alguien se cae de manera graciosa. Sin embargo, la mirada que James me dirigió me hizo cortar esa risa, Justine no me dijo nada en absoluto pues toda su atención se centraba en Sirius a quien veía de una manera que dejaba en claro que lo quería muerto… _

.

.

.

.

Me agradaba la compañía de Sirius puesto que mi esposo pasaba muy poco tiempo en la casa, sentía como si lo conociera de mucho tiempo atrás, era increíble que alguien como él pudiera tener tan interesantes temas de conversación, se que podía ser petulante pero cuando se lo proponía era agradable y consideraba que si hubiese tenido un hermano, me hubiera gustado que fuese como él.

Aunque claro que no se lo había dicho.

Lo que por momentos cortaba esa atmósfera de camaradería era la llegada de Edward, siempre con la excusa de la visita de su hermana Alice. Era obvio que Sirius sentía aversión por Edward y que era mutuo, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirme afligida por la falta de cordialidad entre las únicas dos personas que lograban alegrar un poco mis días. Sirius nunca me dejaba sola con Edward, ya sea por molestarlo o no yo lo agradecía mentalmente, pues las insinuaciones que Edward hacía hacia mi y nuestra "relación" cada vez resultaban más incómodas y molestas.

Sirius estaba presente en todas las visitas que el hermano de mi amiga me hacía y eso las hacía tan incómodas como entretenidas pues era obvio que de no estar yo esos dos se terminarían peleando en medio de la sala de visitas… aunque secretamente sabía que Edward no resistiría ni dos minutos contra Black.

Cuando se acercaba el día de la llegada de Alice sabía que tenía que hablar con James, y una tarde aprovechando que se encontraba presente en la cena le recordé que había dado el permiso para que mi amiga pasara unos días conmigo, a lo que él me respondió que si bien las cosas no estaban del todo bien entre nosotros eso no sería excusa para que no se tratara bien a un huésped, independientemente de quien fuera.

- Después de todo Lilian, yo también _puedo_ comportarme como todo un joven de Londres – lo dijo con una sonrisa por demás falsa, y siguió como cenando y hablando con Justine como si yo no hubiese dicho nada.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

La visita de Alice era algo como una luz en todo lo que me acontecía; yo estaba emocionada por la llegada de mi amiga Alice, ¡dios! La había extrañado demasiado pues desde mi boda no nos habíamos podido ver.

Alice era una persona singular: era una chica con una seguridad evidente, era la menor de su familia pero aún así su presencia se hacía notar, cuando íbamos juntas al colegio era ella la que armaba un revuelo para que no hubiera clases, en una ocasión en la que un circo callejero estaba cerca de nuestro colegio, se saltó una barda…llevando el vestido puesto; ella había estado toda la infancia conmigo, junto con Ewdard, claro, pero como mujeres siempre habíamos estado juntas. Ella era y seguiría siendo mi confidente, mi amiga; fue en una de esas tardes en la finca de mi padre cuando teníamos diez años que yo dije que amaba a Edward, y desde entonces nos habíamos contado todos nuestros secretos; aunque muchas personas podrían decir que era un tanto frívola.

- ¿En verdad va a estar dos semanas aquí tu amiga?

- Si Sirius, ya te lo he repetido demasiadas veces, así que bien podrías estar haciéndote a la idea – mi tono trataba de ser de enojo, pero fracasaba al ver a Sirius haciendo una mueca de frustración, era como ver a un cachorro enojado porque no lo han dejado jugar.

- No entiendo como pueden ser tus amigos, ahora que mi concepto de ti ha cambiado un poco, francamente no entiendo qué puedes tener tú en común con ellos.

- A pesar de la ofensa hacia mi, que supongo no querías decir, agradezco tu comentario, pero preferiría que cuando mi amiga y su hermano estén te comportaras.

- Pero no estaba diciendo nada ofensivo, sino la verdad y pese a que aún quieras guardar las apariencias frente a ciertos aspectos de los cuales se que sabes a qué me refiero y que no diré en voz alta para no hacerte sentir incómoda, me parece que no eres tan mala persona como al principio me parecías

- Nunca había conocido a una persona tan sincera como tú, y pese a que lo que acabas de decir hace unos meses me hubiera hecho gritarte, esta vez te lo agradezco, pero piensa que si te equivocaste conmigo, puede ser que también con mis amigos.

- Honestamente lo dudo, al contrario de ti, ellos están contentos siendo quienes son, y no se ve que quieran cambiar, y tú si. En eso tú y yo nos parecemos, pero a diferencia de ti yo si me revelé. – Quise decir que eso no era cierto, pero me no me vi con la capacidad de contradecirlo – Pero más que a mí, tu mirada se parece a la de mi hermano, yo… veía que una parte de él quería cambiar y siempre traté de que sucediera… pero nunca sucedió… y después nos alejamos y no pude hacer nada por él, así que terminó por convertirse en la marioneta de mis padres… y no me gustaría que pasase lo mismo contigo, creo que falta mucho para tu cambio y más que otra cosa, falta que tú misma te des la posibilidad

- Gracias Sirius

Fue mi contestación, la cual fue devuelta por una sonrisa por mi interlocutor, ese momento de paz se vio entorpecido por unas voces que sabíamos bien a quienes pertenecían, comenzaba la odisea de todas las cenas…

.

.

.

.

A pesar que yo había evitado pensar en ello, la visita de mi padre un jueves en la tarde, me hizo recordar que aún quedaba el asunto pendiente con sir Pettigrew. Estando con mi padre en la sala de visitas, me aseguró que se tardaría cerca de quince o veinte minutos en volver por mi una vez que estuviera en la casa de ese hombre, ese tiempo era más que suficiente para que sir Pettigrew se disculpara por las actitudes tomadas conmigo y me diera el pagaré por las deudas de mi padre, si era un caballero cumpliría con su palabra…

Mientras repasaba todo lo que mi padre decía, me prometí a mí misma que cambiaría… ningún cambio se da de la noche a la mañana, eso era algo de lo cual estaba más que segura… pero sabía que poco a poco lograría liberarme de… no estaba segura de qué era, pero estaba positiva al hecho de sacar un poco de mi personalidad. Mientras papá terminaba su explicación pensé en cómo había sucedido que le debiera tanto a sir Pettigrew; era algo que seguramente había previsto… no se lo dije a mi padre, pero en mí estaba claro que esta sería la última vez que lo ayudaría con sus problemas de dinero y apuestas, era también hora de que él se hiciera responsable de sí mismo.

.

.

Con lo que yo no contaba, era que alguien más, que no sabía que se encontraba en la casa, había escuchado la conversación que mi padre y yo sosteníamos…

_- Esa niña es una lástima… es tan manipulable… es como la marioneta de su padre… ¡y ni siquiera se da cuenta de que se dirige a la cueva de una rata!_

.

.

.

Mi mente me estaba jugando malas pasadas, toda la mañana había estado nerviosa y tanto Edward como Sirius lo habían notada, y la presencia de estos dos era lo que me tenía más preocupada, no sabía como deshacerme de ambos, ¡y mi padre estaba a media hora de llegar!

Para mi alivio, Edward se excusó con algunos pendientes que había olvidado y necesitaba resolverlos lo más pronto, pero lo idea de que Sirius siguiera ahí me tenía preocupada puesto que él era un persona muy perceptiva y seguro se daría cuenta de que algo estaba mal… y no sabía que tan bien se tomara el que me viera con un hombre, más tomando en cuenta para lo que era, eso sólo reforzaría el hecho de que tuviera razón en decir que mi padre era un abusivo… aunque a mí de igual manera me lo estaba pareciendo…

- Te ves un poco preocupada Lily, ¿sucede algo?

- No - Esa voz me tomó desprevenida, yo estaba viendo con demasiado interés los pliegues de una servilleta.

- ¿Segura? – Me miraba con atención, tratando de detectar algo que le dijera qué es lo que me pasaba – No te ves muy bien, ¿Estás… triste porque ayer James no cenó con nosotros…?

Su voz ahora sonaba comprensiva, internamente me reí de que pensara eso, aunque tal vez eso igualmente me influía, me miraba como si tratara de tantear el terreno.

- Si – No pude contener mi respuesta.

-Tranquila, es muy probable que esta noche se unan con nosotros a la mesa.

Me sonrió, y aunque no fuera la intención su sonrisa me dio confianza y me proporcionó un poco de seguridad frente a lo que estaba por hacer…

- Bueno… se que no te gusta estar sola, pero esta vez al igual que tu queridísimo amigo, yo también tengo unos pendientes que hacer, regresaré un poco más tarde.

No podía creer lo bien que estaba resultando esto, estaba más que segura que si le contaba a Sirius lo que pasaba con mi padre, se negaría a dejarme salir e iría a golpear a Pettigrew, pero no quería que eso sucediera a pesar de que lo mereciera… no quería que James se enfadase con su amigo por algo que bien podría solucionar yo sola, además de que no sabía hasta qué punto era importante la relación que Pettigrew mantenía con mi esposo en términos financieros…

- Pero no te preocupes, tengo que ir a la oficina de James, así que te lo traeré a rastras si es necesario, ¡doy mi palabra de que esta noche lo verás!

- Sí, eso me infundía valor… quería acabar con esto pronto, volver a mi hogar…y verlo.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Iba en el carruaje de padre pues no podría ir con el mío, James se enteraría; eso no sería grave si mi padre no le hubiera dado a James su palabra de "caballero" de no volver a hacer apuestas por sumas tan grandes, así que no quería que mi esposo se enterara y cuando traté de decirle que le dijera sólo me respondió:

-Eso es imposible, di mi palabra y eso es una cuestión de honor, si se entera nunca más podría mirarlo a la cara, a mí esa deuda me costaría mucho, y está en tus manos mi honor.

Al llegar a la casa de Pettigrew y bajarme, le recordé a mi padre su palabra y él respondió con una sonrisa conciliadora. Toqué la puerta y en seguida un sirviente abrió; estaba por preguntar por su amo cuando este me respondió que el señor me estaba esperando con lo cual mi nerviosismo se incrementó, el sirviente me condujo a una sala donde me esperaban…

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo es posible qué olvidara los papeles? James va a matarme si no los llevo..._

_- Sirius – una voz en la entrada del pasillo lo hizo girar para ver la cara de la persona que lo llamaba._

_- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

_- Necesito que me acompañes, creo que debemos hacer una visita, más bien debemos de ir a ver a un pequeño ratoncito… _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

A pesar de no ser muy tarde, en la sala a la que me condujeron ardía el hogar, mi nerviosismo había hecho que mi temperatura descendiera por lo que me acerqué a calentar mis manos.

- Lady Lilian, qué grata es la sorpresa con la que me acabo de encontrar, verla a usted… aquí… en mi casa. ¿Gustaría que le sirviese una copa de vino?

Pettigrew había entrado a la habitación, estaba vestido con sus clásicas chaquetas de terciopelo; trataba de jugar conmigo, lo sabía, pero me negaba a entrar a su juego y sin preocuparme por las etiquetas, fui directamente al asunto:

- Mi visita no es de carácter social sir Pettigrew, vine por un asunto que me concierne; tiene en su poder un pagaré por una fuerte suma de dinero que mi padre perdió en una mesa de juego contra usted, mi padre dijo que si yo venía usted me lo daría.

- ¿No ha venido a verme? Presumía que sería para que ambos pudiéramos tener una charla amena, sin nadie que nos interrumpiese.

- Muy bien sabe que no he venido a eso, además mi padre comentó que usted se quería disculpar por la conducta que ofreció hace días en mi casa.

- ¿Disculparme? ¿Por algo que no ha pasado nunca? Aunque estoy completamente seguro de que si pasara algo, no sería nada que ameritara una disculpa, mi querida señora.

- No quiero entrar en juegos sir Pettigrew, he venido aquí como una dama a conversar con un caballero de palabra, quien sabrá respetar lo dicho. Así que por lo menos permita que yo vea el documento.

- De acuerdo, mi querida señora; es todo suyo… - se llevó la meno a un bolsillo interno en su chaqueta, sacó un pequeño trozo de papel y lo extendió hacia mí.

- Gracias, en verdad no se cómo agradecerlo… – dije mostrando por primera vez desde mi llegada a esa casa una sonrisa afable.

- Estoy seguro de que sabrá cómo hacerlo…

Y sin más me atrajo hacia él de una manera brusca, no pude siquiera protestar cuando sentí el contacto de sus labios sobre los míos… era lo más repugnante que pudiera existir, sus manos sobre mis caderas… de repente me soltó estando yo aún atrapada entre sus brazos y me miró con una mueca de suficiencia.

- ¿Y esa mueca de terror? No pensará en irse, cuando apenas vamos a comenzar a divertirnos. No pensaría que sería tan fácil… ¿le daré un pagaré por una fuerte suma cuando usted ni siquiera me ha dado un beso que valga cinco libras? No soy tan bueno mi señora…

Siempre había creído que las personas cumplirían su palabra, que un noble de cuna haría respetar su juramento por sobre todo…

.

Pero fue en ese momento que una de mis realidades cayó: un título no representaba la honorabilidad ni la moral de alguien.

Lamentablemente me estaba dando cuenta de esto demasiado tarde…

.

Bruscamente me separé de su agarre y con el miedo en mi rostro dije lo primero que vino a mi mente y lo que supuse podría pararlo.

- James – mi voz salió un forma de susurro, pero aún así fue audible- Mi esposo y mi padre se enterarán de esto, además mi padre no tardará en llegar por mí.

Miré hacia el reloj en la pared, mi padre se había retrasado, aún así confiaba en que llegaría. Esperaba que mi amenaza surtiera el efecto deseado, tenía el pagaré en mis manos así que mi estancia no había sido del todo en balde.

- ¿Potter dice? Estoy seguro de que no le importan lo que le suceda, antes sí, pero de un tiempo a la fecha francamente dudo que le importe lo que le suceda – No pude evitar que las lágrimas amenazaran con salir de mis ojos cuando dijo eso, lo peor de todo es que yo sabía lo cierto que eran esas palabras – En cuanto a su honorable padre, dudo que siquiera se aparezca en mi casa. En realidad es una piltrafa de hombre, es una pena… Afortunadamente para él, cuenta con Potter para salir de apuros; además de que cuenta con su hermosa hija que hará lo que sea por su padre, o tal sólo es una niña ingenua que no sabe hasta dónde puede llegar su padre por salvar su propio pellejo…

Me quedé petrificada mientras escuchaba ese discurso, entre mis manos un trozo de papel era estrujado con fuerza… no podía ser cierto lo que ese hombre decía con respecto a mi padre, sin embargo, los hechos se mostraban ante mis ojos, ya había pasado el tiempo en el que supuestamente tendría que haber regresado mi padre…

El terror en mis ojos creció y la mueca de suficiencia de mi captor se ensanchó, de repente oí voces acercarse, aunque no podía estar segura de que no era algo que imaginaba, tal vez sólo era mi deseo de que alguien me ayudara con esto. Demasiado asustada como estaba, fui conciente de cómo las manos de ese miserable hombre comenzaban a pasearse por mi cuerpo.

Mi mente no concebía como mi padre había sido capaz de esto; sin embargo, no pude evitar pensar en una sola persona en este momento…

Las voces que había oído se hacían más cercanas, no había sido mi imaginación…

Pettigrew se separó de mí y fijó su mirada en la puerta por la que yo había entrado, la cual se encontraba a espaldas de mí y miró con el ceño fruncido. De repente su mirada de interrogación cambió a una de completo horror cuando la puerta se abrió por completo y dejaron ver a quien la había abierto.

Me giré para agradecer a quien había cortado este terrible momento, pero no era una sola persona la que se hallaba en el umbral de la puerta, eran tres…

Sirius Black parecía haber corrido para poder llegar, su respiración era agitada y su rostro estaba contraído por la ira, tenía los puños apretados y estaba mirando a Pettigrew como dispuesto a saltar sobre él y golpearlo. Justine Potter tenía una mirada que nunca había visto en ella, parecía entre nerviosa y culpable y miraba alternamente a Pettigrew y a mí; nunca la había visto dudar de algo y mucho menos que se viese tan pequeña como en ese momento se veía al lado de su primo. James Potter sostenía por el antebrazo a su prima, al parecer con algo de fuerza por las expresiones de esta, su rostro fue lo que más me asustó por sobre todo lo que había vivido en esta tarde; su rostro estaba impasible, no mostraba nada. Lanzó una mirada furibunda a Pettigrew, soltó el brazo de su prima y avanzó un paso hacia donde yo me encontraba e ignorando al hombre a mi lado se dirigió hacia mí.

- Al parecer has olvidado traer tu carruaje Lilian, así que si ya has aprendido lo que se debe saber del tema en una tarde nos iremos a casa.

- James, amigo, qué sorpresa y agrado es tenerte otra vez en mi casa. Espero no te lleves una falsa impresión de esto – Pettigrew a mi lado trataba de hablar con falsa jovialidad – Lady Lilian ha venido a conversar un momento conmigo. Puedo asegurarte que no ha pasado nada, por favor Lady Lilian, dígale usted.

- Lo que alguno de ustedes pueda decirme no cambiará nada. Lady Lilian es libre de venir a visitarlo cuando quiera. Detesto a las personas que me dan una razón para desconfiar, así que por mi parte elijo interrumpir nuestras relaciones, las personales y las de negocios. Si Lady Lilian decide no cortar sus relaciones, bueno, esa será su decisión; por mi parte las cosas ya están decididas – Las otras dos personas que acompañaban a James lo miraron con la incredulidad marcada en el rostro, pero además ambos rostros reflejaban furia por las palabras dichas.

- Pero… ¡no puedes hacer eso James!, has sido mi asesor financiero y amigo desde hace tiempo, nadie entiende de esos asuntos que tú.

- Bueno, eso pudiste haberlo pensado antes de concretar esta cita, por mi parte no quiero volver a tener ningún trato contigo.

- Quiero irme a casa – por fin mi voz salió de mi garganta, era un susurro tembloroso. Estrujé nuevamente el papel entre mis manos, esto atrajo la atención de todos los presente, yo tenía la mirada hacia el piso; supuse que todos los demás estaban pensando eso que era una carta para citarnos o algo así.

- Si es lo que deseas.

Me dio el paso y salí sin volver la vista, oí después más pisadas y conjeturé que los demás nos seguían. Agradecía que Sirius y Justine se encontraran con nosotros, tenía tanto miedo de quedarme a solas con James, no temía a su reacción sino a lo que pensara. Si me pedía alguna explicación, ¿qué le diría?, ¿me creería? Aún tenía el pagaré en mis manos, pero lo que había visto al entrar a la habitación no dejaba mucho qué imaginar. El camino a casa se hizo en silencio y cuando llegamos James entró por delante de mí y me guió hasta su estudio, las otras dos personas que nos acompañaban entraron detrás de mí, James se encontraba de espaldas a nosotros.

- James, creo que debes saber… – para mi sorpresa la voz de Justine era la que se escuchaba, sonaba un tanto nerviosa y sorprendentemente tímida; pero se cortó cuando James se giró para encararnos; la ira en su mirada me dejó sin pensamientos por un momento, me sentí tremendamente pequeña e indefensa ante él.

- Silencio – la ira contenida en su voz era más que evidente – No quiero oír nada…

- James, por amor de Dios, necesitas saber…

- Dije silencio Sirius, no quiero oír nada.

- Yo… necesito explicarte que… - traté de seguir adelante y decirle todo a James, aún cuando esto significara decirle que mi padre había faltado a su promesa, pero la mirada de James sobre mí me cortó la respiración.

- "Nunca te disculpes, nunca des explicaciones" Es mi máxima en la vida y te sugiero que la tomes en consideración, te servirá mucho, créeme, a mí me ha servido.

- Pero yo… yo _necesito_ que me escuches…

- Créeme, _no lo quiero hacer._

- ¿Quién eres? – mi voz sonaba triste y distante – Tú… en este momento…yo no…No te conozco…

- Tienes razón, no me conoces… – las palabras y los gestos estaban cubiertos de desprecio y cada vez su voz iba subiendo de volúmen - …nunca te esforzaste en hacerlo, por el contrario yo sí traté de acercarme a ti, sin máscaras ni oropeles, tan sólo como dos personas…

Esas palabras…

En ese momento la verdad cayó fuertemente sobre mí y vi pasar las imágenes en mi cabeza: el baile de disfraces…el hombre con el que estuve toda la noche…Romeo… no había sido otro que James…

.

.

* * *

Suspenso!!!!!

Lily descubrió quien fue su Romeo!!!

Por el momento los voy a dejar aquí, y ya saben: Ya tengo el otro capítulo, ¿¿quieren leerlo??

Pues a dejar comentarios!!!! Una vez más, felices fiestas!!!!. Ahora sí, nos vamos a las contestaciones de los comentarios!!!

**Rianne Black:** ¡Hola! mucho gusto de tener otro review tuyo, y sí es la chica que se enfrentó a Orión Black… y no, como además ya viste en este capítulo, cree que James se equivocó en sus decisiones, lo del libro… sí, es un problema que muchos tienen y me estoy comenzando a sentir culpable por que no lo consigan… creo que tendremos que hacer algo para solucionarlo, ¿no? Espero que estés muy bien. Muchos saludos

**Evasis:** ¡Ya te está agradando Lily! Dios, creo que tengo que dar gracias por ella y porque ya no la quieren matar!!! Y es que ella ya está cambiando, no? Y pues Justine es algo…mmmm… especial, no sería bueno que hablara tanto de ella, porque es un "personaje nuevo" y si puedo decir algo, ella es como una hermana que quiere lo mejor para su hermano; y sí es la misma del capítulo de Sirius y en cuando a tu pregunta, no la puedo responder, no por el momento pero ten por seguro que se sabrá… espero dejarte con la duda, jeje. Y en cuanto a Pettigrew, sí salió en este capítulo, aunque no para nada bueno. En lo de los nombres!!! No me lo vas a creer… pero es pura coincidencia!!! Fueron nombres que se me ocurrieron y en ese momento pensé: qué nombres tan comunes!!! Y a mí también se me hizo muy graciosa la coincidencia, además es curioso porque "mis Alice y Edward" también tienen el cabello negro y castaño respectivamente. No había leído nada nunca acerca de la saga de Crepúsculo, nada, en verdad; pero apenas tuve tiempo y fui a ver la peli y quedé fascinada con ella!!! Ahora estoy emocionadísima y es que al día siguiente corrí a comprarme el libro… y ahora soy fan de la saga!!! Y después de leer el primer libro pues si, no los veo como malos, pero no creo que influya en lo que tengo preparado para los Edward y Alice de esta historia. Espero estés bien y miles de abrazos y besos para ti, gracias!!!

**Rai-Potter:** Gracias por el comentario, estoy tratando de hacer los capítulos más largos, creo que poco a poco voy mejorando y perdón por la tardanza, pero espero que este capítulo lo recompense. Muchos saludos para ti también!!!

**Vanesa- Salazar:** Vaya sorpresa que les di!!! , no?? El susto que debieron haber pasado!! Pero era para mantener el suspenso. Lo de los sentimientos de ambos, se vio un poco de parte de los dos en este capítulo, además de que Sirius trata de hacer algo por que Lily sea más sincera consigo misma. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, de verdad. Por cierto, ya abrieron nuevas fechas en abril para los Fabulosos en la Ciudad de México!!! Espero ir de nuevo, jeje. Ya me estoy sintiendo muy culpable porque nadie encuentra el libro!!! Siempre he querido ir a la FIL de Guadalajara, pero nunca he podido, además el tema de este año era muy bueno, y ni se diga de los invitados… Pero tenemos que encontrar una forma de que lean el libro, se por experiencia propia lo frustrante de no poder leer un libro que quieres. Muchos saludos y abrazos!!!.

**Aldonza Black: **Jaja!! Otra que sí lo pensó!!! Pero ya vez… lo que es adelantarse a los hechos, uno nunca debe dar todo por sentado… y en verdad me divertí pensado en las expresiones de cada uno de los que lo leyera, una pregunta, por qué encuentras descarada a Lily?? Me interesa mucho saber cuál es la percepción de todos ustedes con respecto a los personajes. Lo de Justine con Sirius, es algo que se va a desarrollar más adelante y ten por seguro que es algo que los sorprenderá… y no digo más para no arruinar las cosas, ok?? Espero que los besos con sabor a Sirius hayan surtido efecto y si no… aumentaremos las dosis!!! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero ya estés bien, de todas maneras: Miles de besos y abrazos con sabor a Sirius, Bye!!!

**Veraldine Hypperbone:** Me encanta la idea de saber que poco a poco voy mejorando y creo que es en parte porque todos ustedes se toman la molestia de dejar comentarios que me motivan y me ayudan para seguir escribiendo. Y pues Lily cada vez más va cambiando, en parte porque ella lo desea, y pues es que ella siempre ha estado muy protegida de la vida por todo su medio, no es que sea tonta pero es que tal vez no entendía del todo lo que era madurar pues no tuvo en sí una infancia: pasó de ser una adolescente a una mujer con demasiadas responsabilidades que no sabía manejar. Y ya viste un poco del carácter de Justine para con Lily, y es que la primera es una mujer con mucho carácter y muy poco de sensatez, y la nueva amistad de Sirius y Lily es demasiado importante como se puede ver. Viste el cambio de actitud de James?? Lily ya está más que puesta para cambiar, aunque a mí igual me da un poco de pena lo que está pasando. Gracias por las críticas, es un placer saber que puedo contar con tener un comentario tuyo en cada capítulo y espero este no sea la excepción. Muchos saludos y abrazos!!!

**mainy:** Si lo creyeron!!! Era una pequeña broma, una malentendido para que no se saltaran nada del capítulo y los mantuviera entretenidos!!! Y lo mejor es que funcionó, jeje. Lo del amor, puede que estén más cerca de saberlo de lo que esperan… Y como simpre Sirius es genial, o no???

**Violeta Todd:** La relación está avanzando… aunque creo que es más para atrás que para adelante, ya se que quieren un poco de romance entre estos dos y créeme que cuando lo ponga… va ser lindo, o por lo menos así es a mi parecer. Además se aburrirían si todo fuera felicidad, o no? Espero que estés bien, y espero tener otro comentario tuyo.

**Diluz:** En verdad, yo encantada de recibir cada vez tus comentarios, y pues la amistad de Sirius con Lily va avanzando, puede que este capítulo no lo muestre, pero de que James se siente un poquito celoso de eso, es cierto. Lamento la demora, pero espero que el capítulo lo recompense de alguna manera.

**Euson:** Gracias, antes que nada, por el consejo. Sólo que no encontraba una mejor forma de separar las "escenas"; además no quiero que se vea amontonado y que eso dificulte la lectura. Y como lo prometido es deuda, en este capítulo sí sale lo de Peter, espero de nuevo tus comentarios. Muchos saludos!!!

**Águeda:** Creo que no les ha agradado del todo la entrada de Justine, pero no hay problema, me agradan siempre sus comentario. Y gracias a dios!!! Eres la primera que ve ese punto de vista de Lily: la obligaron a casarse, por dios!!! Es natural pensar que no se lo va a tomar todo con gusto, no?

**josy red:** Si se puso interesante?? Me alegro, ya que era lo que quería lograr, espero tener un comentario tuyo en este capítulo, nos leemos!! Pero una cosa: Lily ya no es tan maldita, o al menos no a mi parecer

**Elena Lawrence:** Una parte del carácter de Lily es así, jeje. Pero no, James no se dio cuenta de lo furiosa que estaba Lily…

**Skuld Dark: **Alguien más que cayó!! Jejeje, pero bueno esa era mi intención!!! Y miles de gracias por tu comentario, no sabes lo mucho que me halagas, este capítulo es un más largo que todos los que haya hecho, no sabes lo que me costó!!! Sólo espero que no se les haga largo y aburrido. En cuanto a la tarea, puede ser aburrida, pero siempre debes tener en cuenta que es algo muy importante, se debe tener tiempo para todo, o al menos enumerar lo que debe ser más importante; yo, en lo personal, creo que lo más importante de be ser la escuela, pero concuerdo contigo ya que para mí igual los fics son un entretenimiento que disfruto mucho. Muchos abrazos!!!

**betsy potter:** Si, lo se, lo creíste, verdad?? En cuanto a la percepción de Srius… él también se puede equivocar. Y James está siendo tan cabezota como puede, qué crees que haya creído con todo esto??? Y ya sabes, un placer recibir tus reviews y espero que disfrutaras este capítulo, traté de hacerlo lo mejor que pude y a mí me gustó, aunque claro, ustedes tienen la última palabra. Muchos besos y abrazos con mis mejores deseos. Bye!!!.

**JinP:** Antes que nada gracias por dejarme un comentario. Y no creas, a mí también me gustaría actualizar más rápido, pero a veces soy un poco floja; y otras veces, como bien dices, no dispongo de mucho tiempo. Y en verdad me halagas con lo que dices, me siento muy contenta cuando alguien dice que le gusta lo que escribo, así que espero retribuir en algo su agrado hacia la historia poniéndole más atención y cuidado a esta. A Lily le resta sufrir un poco, y una cosa: lo de que James sufre ya no es novedoso, no? Entonces el James de esta historia no es muy novedoso?? Lamento si confundo lo que dices, pero creo que no te entiendo bien ^-^ Lo siento!! Y a nuestra pareja principal le llegará su momento de felicidad!! Muchas gracias, muchos saludos y abrazos!!! Espero estés bien. Bye!

**Hermy:** Y en verdad, se te agradece tu contribución, eso no lo dudes!!! James se hartó de Lily, pero el tampoco se está portando del todo bien, no crees?? Y pues Sirius siempre nos sorprende, es algo muy de él no?? Muchos saludos y espero estés bien!!! Bye.

**LeonniGirl**: El review número 100!!! Muchas gracias, nunca pensé que llegaría a tal número, así que aquí entre nosotros, dejaré que hagas una pregunta, eso sí, no diré en qué acaba la historia, ok??? Ni mucho menos el por qué Sirius y Justine no se llevan bien. Gracias por tu comentario y agradezco de verdad que consideres este como un buen fic, y más que nada, escribo porque ustedes me alientan con los comentarios. Bye!!!

**Joslin Weasley:** Este capítulo es por mucho el más largo que he escrito, no? Ya voy poco a poco mejorando en eso, jeje. Y ahora sí aparece Peter en este capítulo, gracias por tu comentario, muchos saludos igualmente, bye!!!

**keniliz:** Dibujos!! En eso si que no soy muy buena, así que en eso no podría prometerlo, lo siento!!! Tal vez más adelante o con ayuda, jeje. Se que en este capítulo no se muestra, pero James no está muy contento con la amistad de Sirius y Lily. Y creo que fuiste la única que no pensó que Justine era algo más… bien!! Ya se que me tardé mucho, pero espero que no estén molestos!!! Igual yo deseo que estés super y… mal para mí… me porto bien!!! Dios, ya debería de portarme un poco mal más veces, jeje!!!^-^

**kittymariposa:** Gracias por tu comentario, y lamento la tardanza… pero más vale tarde que ?? Espero estés bien y muchos saludos, bye!!!


	13. Aclaraciones

Creo que se me ha olvidado mucho, pero debo ponerlo:

.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece: ni Ron, ni Ginny, ni Hermione, ni el mismo Harry, ni mucho menos alguno de los Merodeadores; lamentablemente. Así que me veo en la necesidad de hechar a volar mi imaginación y hacer una historia, esto sin ningún fin de lucro, es decir, no gano nada por esto… bueno no gano nada más que el placer de escribir y saber que ustedes disfrutan la lectura. Además, esta historia está basada en un libro (la idea no es del todo mía), llamado El Collar de Esmeraldas, de la autora Diane Brown. No hago plagio, sólo tomo una idea y la desarrollo.

.

Si, hay se que me atrasé… y mucho de nuevo; y antes de que me manden algún reclamo y/o golpe virtual, tengo que decir tres palabras a mi favor:

¡¡Clases de Refuerzo!!

.

Si lo se, suena raro, pero una de mis queridas maestras decidió fregarnos la vida a casi todo el grupo con unas calificaciones totalmente absurdas, y la única manera de subir de calificación era hacer el curso intersemestral… había aprobado la materia, pero, como soy una nerd de primera no puede dejar pasar la oportunidad de subir mis notas; lo cual me dejó menos tiempo de terminar de editar y contestar los reviews.

Bueno, al final de esta capítulo, hay un regalo para las fans de James…Y espero que lo disfruten mucho, y se que más de uno se va a quedar con miles de dudas, pero clamados, clamados…por cierto: la contestación de los comentarios está más abajo como siempre, ok? Creo que no hay nada más que decir, así que ¡¡¡¡comenzamos!!!!

* * *

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 13.

ACLARACIONES

.

.

.

Ese día no había podido dormir, había estado dando vueltas en mi cama tratando de pensar que todo lo que había pasado no era más que una absurda broma. La noche de insomnio se había convertido en jaqueca por la mañana y aún me debatía entre contarle a James lo que en verdad había significado esa visita para mí, sabía que debía confesar que mi padre había roto su palabra de no más apuestas, pero las mismas veces sonaba en mi cabeza su lema "Nunca te disculpes, nunca des explicaciones".

James no quería explicaciones, bien… no se las daría… no había dejado que me expresase aún cuando eso significara romper una promesa hacia mi padre, pese a yo tener pruebas que respaldaran lo que decía; pero por otra parte no podía evitar sentirme enojada al pensar la clase de concepto que tenía hacia mi persona, el saber que alguien a quien tu respetas no piensa en ti de la misma manera…

No daría explicaciones si él no las quería; si él pensaba en mi de esa manera yo no haría nada por que cambiara de parecer; aunque, por otra parte, era curioso pensar que los papeles se habían cambiado y era James quien se dejaba llevar por las apariencias y no trataba de comprender las cosas. Por primera vez en mi vida no me iba a importar lo que pensara alguien de mí… ese alguien era James.

Sirius parecía muy cauteloso hacia mí, tal vez pensaba que lo culparía de lo sucedido; pero nada estaba más alejado de la realidad; sin por el contrario, agradecía que estuviera una vez más como mi soporte para el frío trato que James tenía hacia mí. Además quién si no yo era culpable por solapar a mi padre y dejarme convencer por su "palabra de caballero".

Por otra parte mi trato hacia Justine era un tanto extraño, parecía que quería remediar de alguna manera el haberle contado a James que yo me reuniría con Pettigrew; porque a estas alturas estaba más que segura que ella había sido, lo que no me podía explicar es por qué trataba de ser amable conmigo… es decir, ella me odiaba, nunca había estado de acuerdo con mi matrimonio y lo más lógico para mí sería que estuviera danzando con el inminente quiebre de la relación.

No es que la odiara… no sentía nada más que un gran vacío en mi pecho desde aquel día… pero no la podía tener cerca. Sabía que ella intentaba estar en mi compañía, pero yo la había evitado. No es que temiera perder el control y terminara gritándole, era sólo que no era una persona grata para mí. Sin embargo, había advertido más cambios puesto que ahora no acompañaba a James al trabajo, se quedaba en la casa, ya sea ayudando en los quehaceres de la misma o acompañándonos; a Sirius, a Edward y a mí; en nuestras charlas. Últimamente el salón de té estaba muy concurrido; las mejoras de ello era que podía tener un espectáculo en donde podía contemplar a Justine tratándose de controlar para no insultar demasiado a Sirius, y este sin saber hacia dónde era mejor dirigir sus mordaces comentarios: si a la otra mujer en la habitación o si a mi antiguo enamorado.

Edward se había sorprendido de conocer a Justine, el primer día que coincidieron en casa no me sorprendió que tratara de lucirse delante de ella, la mayoría de las chicas hubieran respondido con educación y diplomacia hacia las atenciones mostradas pese a que no estuviera interesada en dichas atenciones… pero Joseph no era la mayoría… y tal como imaginé dejó en claro que no regresaría ni por educación el saludo, así mismo no esperó a ser presentada y ella misma lo hizo.

_- En realidad no me interesa ni un poco su presencia Turpin, así que agradecería que no mostrase tales hipocresías, me gusta ser directa así que espero que lo recuerde; además se que su "atenta caballerosidad" desaparecerá en cuanto sepa quién soy. Mi nombre es Justine Potter, hija de Sophia Potter. De los Potter de Godric Valley._

No sabía que había significado aquello, pero por la cara que puso Edward debía ser algo grave, pues su mirada transmitía lo mismo sorpresa que desagrado. Aún así seguían coincidiendo a la hora de té.

Las tardes en mi casa era más insoportables de lo que habían sido en el pasado: James se levantaba más temprano para salir y regresaba muy de noche, éramos dos extraños conviviendo en el mismo sitio, me sentía deprimida y frustrada; pero ahora más que nunca sabía que no me debería verme débil frente a James.

Por otra parte había algo que lograba calmarme: en cinco días Alice vendría a mi casa y pasaría dos semanas en mi casa, dos semanas en las que podría pretender que mi vida no era tan mala y podría recordar los viejos momentos en los que simplemente me divertía y el mañana parecía algo lejano y distante. Tenía que avisar a James de la llegada de mi amiga, pero temía tratarlo en privado, así que hice una carta pidiéndole un trato amable y educado hacia mi invitada, no por mí, sino por educación y por respeto hacia Alice, lo dejé en su escritorio. No esperaba que me hablase directamente sino que igualmente me dejara un recado o comunicara su respuesta por medio de Sirius, quien con una sonrisa y una mirada triste cuando le pedí el favor, dijo que me comunicaría la respuesta de James; así que esperé.

Ese mismo día, a la hora de la cena James se excusó y dijo estar indispuesto para reunirse con nosotros, pero antes de irse y ante nuestro asombro, pidió Justine lo acompañase a su despacho. Y la hora de la cena pasó con una tranquilidad desesperante ya que por la cara que su prima ponía, pudimos darnos cuenta de que ni ella sabía que iba a tratar con su primo. Después de la cena, Sirius se despidió y me deseó suerte, él me había dicho que había hecho llegar la carta a James, pero que éste no le había dado ninguna respuesta. Y lo que me temía es que ni siquiera diría nada.

Tras esperar un poco y darme cuenta de que Joseph y James no salían del despacho, decidí irme a dormir; estaba en mi alcoba preparándome cuando un suave golpeteo me distrajo.

- Adelante – contesté.

- Gracias a Dios aún estás despierta, Lilian – esa voz era inesperada para mí, no tanto por la hora sino por su dueña: Justine Potter estaba en el umbral de mi puerta con una actitud que seguramente Sirius pagaría por ver: se notaba nerviosa e incómoda, la misma cara de alguien que ha sido obligada a estar en un lugar que no es de su agrado y extrañamente se tocaba las manos, denotando su nerviosismo.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Justine abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella, comenzaba a impacientarme; se miró las blancas manos y contuvo la respiración, su mirada cambió y estaba decidida.

Notaba que Justine quería hablar conmigo, pero yo tenía miedo de lo que pudiese decir… quizá me diría que no se había equivocado al decir que este matrimonio fracasaría, que sabía que no funcionaría y…

En realidad tenía miedo pues esa confesión parecía tan cierta en estos momentos.

- Escucha, se que tu y yo no nos llevamos bien – comenzó – y se que sabes que no quería que te casaras con mi primo; pero tengo algo que decirte: yo… yo fui quién oyó la conversación que tuviste con tu padre, y se el por qué de esa reunión, y también quiero que sepas que…

- No importa, si era para eso… en realidad no importa porque ya sabía que habías sido tú, nadie me lo dijo si es lo que piensas – dije al ver su expresión – sólo tuve que sacar conjeturas; en verdad no hay problema, es decir, es muy lógico que se lo contarías a James porque al fin y al cabo es tu primo y…

- Si estás insinuando que soy una soplona, estás muy equivocada, porque yo no le dije nada a James, es más, ni siquiera sabía que se enteraría… eso no estaba planeado, él sólo apreció cuando ya estábamos en la casa de la rata esa.

- ¿Estabas tratando de cubrirme? ¿Eso por qué? Se que te desagrado y creo que es mutuo, así que no entiendo por qué tratarías de hacer algo así por mí y, ¿qué quiere decir eso de que no estaba planeado que James se enterase?

- En cierta manera si, estaba tratando de cubrirte, se suponía que James estaría aún en su despacho a esas horas y que a Sirius y a mi nos daría tiempo para traerte a casa antes de que James regresara, pero usé la tonta excusa de que estaba enferma, lo que ocasionó que James se preocupara y regresara antes – para ese momento ambas estábamos sentadas en el borde de mi cama – en cuanto al por qué de mis acciones, no lo se, tal vez es sólo que me das un poco de lástima, al mismo tiempo que un poco de risa; no lo tomes a mal es sólo que no entiendo cómo es que alguien puede ser tan ingenua…

- ¿Gracias? No se qué decir, yo…

- No tienes nada que decir, quiero que quede claro que aún no me agradas, al menos no del todo; _pero se lo que una niña puede llegar a hacer por su padre_… Pero eso no era lo que quería decirte, no es que te deba una explicación, pero quiero que sepas lo que pasó ese día:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

-_ Desde el punto de vista de Justine_-

.

.

Justine había regresado antes de lo previsto de la City, James le había prestado un carruaje para que llegase a casa; en cuanto entró preguntó quién estaba en ella, no quería encontrarse de manera sorpresiva con Sirius Black aunque sabía que si éste estaba en casa, debía estar tomando el té o conversando con Lilian… de haber sabido que esos dos se entenderían tanto… ; a ella no le gustaba demasiado esa amistad ya que esos dos no eran personas gratas para ella y el saber que coincidían tanto no le daba buena espina; su primo parecía molesto igualmente, aunque Justine sospechaba que no era por las mismas razones que ella: a Justine ninguno de los dos, Sirius y Lilian, era de su agrado; pero Sirius era el mejor amigo de James; y sabía que sólo había una explicación posible al tenue distanciamiento entre estos dos y ese era que James estaba celoso de la cercanía que su mejor amigo y su esposa presentaban.

Sabía mejor que nadie que Sirius se cortaría una mano antes de traicionar a James y que Lilian pensaba que un amante era una de las más grandes bajezas que podía haber en la sociedad, no es que confiara en ella, pero siendo como era: tan fiel a las reglas de etiqueta y buen comportamiento que la sociedad exigía, sabía que nunca haría algo como eso; pero era imposible frenar los pensamiento de su primo… y sus instintos. Ella sabía que entre esos dos no había más que amistad, pero era tonto tratar de discutir con su primo. Y ella no perdería el tiempo defendiendo a esos dos.

Así que cuando el ama de llaves le dijo que el joven Black había salido hace poco y que en la casa sólo se encontraba la señora junto con su padre, el conde de Surrey, decidió que lo mejor era ir a la biblioteca y tomar algún libro para distraerse hasta la hora de la cena; pero al pasar por la estancia hacia la biblioteca, no pudo evitar oír la conversación de Lilian con su padre.

La indignación que sentía era profunda y no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de lástima fluyera hacia la joven dentro de la sala, algunas personas dirían que era tonta, aunque en cierta forma fuese cierto, pero entendía que Lilian lo hacía por ingenuidad, porque no era conciente de que su padre la estaba ofreciendo como trozo de carne, y Justine se encontró a sí misma revalorando su concepto de la esposa de su primo… era una niña, el cuento de Caperucita Roja pero sin el lobo, ya que esta vez era una rata la que la estaría esperando.

Podía habérselo dicho a su primo y este lo solucionaría, pero quería acarrear los menos problemas posibles hacia Lily, puesto que _entendía la lealtad que una hija puede tener hacia su padre_, así que el día en que el padre de Lilian había dicho que sería la visita a Pettigrew, se excusó con su primo por una jaqueca y regresó temprano a casa, nadie en la casa se dio cuenta cuando llegó pero ella se pudo dar cuenta de que en poco tiempo Edward y Sirius salieron, ¿había sido Lily lo suficientemente persuasiva para hacer que se fueran de la casa sin sospechar nada? Lily no era una buena actriz…

A la hora indicada arribó el Conde Evans, y Justine supo que ya casi había llegado el momento de actuar pues sabía que Lily no ocuparía su carruaje. Padre e hija subieron y el coche comenzó a andar; pero no contaba con que al momento de estar ordenando que prepararan uno de los carruajes Sirius Black regresara a la casa; al parecer había olvidado algo puesto que caminó con dirección hacia el despacho… eso no podía pasar, si Black se daba cuenta de que Lily no estaba preguntaría por ella y los sirvientes le dirían que había salido con su padre, pero que no habían tomado el camino hacia la casa del Conde… y Black podría hacer conjeturas.

Sin más, entró a la casa, caminó hacia el despacho y cerca de la puerta del mismo vio la espalda de Sirius Black a punto de ingresar; Sirius no era del todo de su agrado pero esta vez dejó de lado eso, porque sabía que en cuanto le explicara lo que sucedía la ayudaría, entre dos personas las cosas se harían más rápida y fácilmente; y pronto Lily estarían en casa sana y salva… sin necesidad de que su primo se enterase de los detalles.

_- ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo es posible qué olvidara los papeles? James va a matarme si no los llevo..._

_- Sirius – una voz en la entrada del pasillo lo hizo girar para ver la cara de la persona que lo llamaba._

_- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

_- Necesito que me acompañes, creo que debemos hacer una visita, más bien debemos de ir a ver a un pequeño ratoncito… _

Al escuchar lo que pasaba, Sirius Black no pudo evitar el enojo, y no sólo hacia el Conde Evans, sino hacia Lily ¿no se suponía que eran amigos? ¿Es que acaso ella no confiaba lo suficiente en él para contarle esto?

- Intuyo, por tus expresiones, que piensas que ella no te tiene confianza, pero creo que más bien fue precaución; eres muy impulsivo y seguro ella sabía que tus actitudes no serían muy prudentes – dijo Justine mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Ahora ambos estaban dentro de un carruaje.

- Tal vez tengas razón Joseph.

- La tengo, siempre la tengo; además, desde niño siempre has sido un tanto pendenciero, lo recuerdo: saltándote las autoridades, en especial la de tus padres…

- ¡Cierto!, me sorprende que aún lo recuerdes… - Sirius miraba hacia la transitada calle cuando hablaba – No fue la forma más educada de presentarme a una señorita aquel día de caza.

- No – dijo Justine rápidamente – pero fue la mejor forma de presentarte a ti mismo.

Un silencio apareció entre los dos, ninguno decía nada, porque, no sabían qué decir…

- Llegamos – Black fue quien habló – y ahora esa maldita rata se las verá conmigo, y créeme que no me detendrás de darle unos cuantos golpes.

- No te detendré, de eso puedes estar seguro, sólo espero que no sea muy tarde.

Ambos jóvenes bajaron del carruaje, y se dirigieron a la puerta de la residencia.

- Queremos ver a Pettigrew – fue la demanda que salió de Sirius Black al mayordomo que los atendió.

- Lo-lo lamento joven Black, e-el señor Pettigrew no se encuentra, sa-salió hace poco, pero si gusta puede da-darme el mensaje y con gusto se lo comunicaré a mi señor pa-para que…

- Sabemos que está aquí y con quién está, así que haznos el favor de conducirnos en donde se encuentran, si no quieres que entre por la fuerza; sabemos lo que esa rata pretende y no dejaré que pase nada…

- Así que haga el favor de decirnos en cuál habitación están Lilian y esa rata – el mayordomo estaba sorprendido de que una señorita hablara con ese tono de voz tan impropio – a menos que quieras que entremos a la fuerza y…

- Eso no será necesario Justine – esa voz dejó mudos a los presentes… _él no debería estar ahí_ – Supuse que algo iba mal cuando te fuiste de esa forma, ¿dolor de cabeza? A ti que eres más sana que nadie en este mundo, estás perdiendo tu toque para mentir, prima… me sorprende que te prestaras para esto… o ¿es que acaso pasar un tiempo a solas con Sirius era el premio…?

Justine… él nunca la llamaba así, a menos que fuera algo importante o estuviera muy enojado; y sabía que esta vez era la segunda opción. Mientras que los nervios de Sirius no lo dejaban hablar… esto no podía ponerse peor

- James… no, no es lo que parece, escucha, hay algo que pasa y…

- Si me lo permite, me gustaría pasar a saludar a mi amigo y, de paso, recoger a mi esposa que lamentablemente parece no tener un medio de transporte para regresar a nuestra casa – La voz de James era educada, sin embargo, su presencia era agresiva.

Y sin esperar que el mayordomo hablara pasó de largo, dejando tras de sí a tres personas sumamente consternadas.

Estaba furioso… ¿cómo es que _ella_ se atrevía a _hacerle esto_?; una cosa es que soportara sus desplantes, pero todo tenía un límite… y hace mucho que Lilian había pasado el suyo… De entre miles de cosas, también le enfurecía el hecho de que su propia prima y su mejor amigo se hubieran prestado para tal acto… ¿es que acaso no era ella la que desde el principio había estado disconforme con esa relación?

- ¡¡James!! Detente por favor, no hagas una locura…

La voz de Justine resonó en el pasillo, había corrido para darle alcance a James, estaba dispuesta a detenerlo, pero no fue necesario porque él mismo se detuvo y giró para encarar a su prima.

- ¿¡Locura!? ¿Eres conciente de lo que dices? ¿Y eso no es una locura?

- Pero no es lo que…

- Me sorprende que te prestaras para eso, pero claro… ¡era Sirius!, a él no le puedes negar nada, ¿cierto? Ahora – dijo tomando con fuerza el antebrazo de su prima – vamos a ver qué están haciendo tu nueva amiga y mi querido amigo…

Cuando Sirius pudo reaccionar, corrió hacia donde los otros dos habían desaparecido y vio como James sujetaba a su prima, corrió para alcanzarlos y llegó justo antes de que se abriera la puerta.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Estaba absorta escuchando el relato de quien tenía frente a mí, sabía que lo que decía era cierto; ella no ganaba nada mintiéndome, y aún así me era difícil concebir que la mujer frente a mí se había tomado tantas molestias.

- Gracias Justine, tal vez no lo hiciste por mi y tal vez las cosas no salieron bien, pero gracias…

- Yo debería darte las gracias por escucharme y no echarme de tu alcoba inmediatamente, a pesar de no llevarnos nada bien… también me siento mal por el comportamiento de James en esto últimos días; usualmente él no es así.

- No tienes de qué disculparte… es tan sólo que tal vez tengas razón y esto estaba destinado a fracasar; en cuanto al comportamiento de James… bueno, creo que tengo la capacidad de sacar a relucir siempre su mejor carácter – sin notarlo mi tono de voz contenía una nota de amargura.

- En verdad lamento que James se haya llevado una falsa impresión, y he tratado de hablar con mi primo para explicarle lo que en verdad pasó… pero no quiere escuchar, ni a mí ni a Sirius… está obstinado en creer que él tiene la razón. De tanto insistirle y de que él me mande callar o salga de la habitación en la que estemos, me he hartado; también por eso ya no voy con el a su oficina… ¡se niega a escucharme y me ignora!

- ¿Has tratado de defenderme? ¡Vaya! Eso sí que es una novedad.

- Tampoco te lo tomes tan en serio, ¿de acuerdo? – puso una cara seria, pero sus ojos ya no tenían esa molestia al verme, sino que por el contrario, tenían una nota de camaradería; tal vez… esto que me había pasado no era tan malo, porque parecía que había ganado una amiga – digo, aún no me caes tan bien, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal porque James piense tan mal de algo que no es cierto.

- De acuerdo, pero por lo menos se que nuestro trato puede mejorar, ¿cierto?

Y por primera vez vi una sonrisa sincera hacia mi persona en ese rostro.

- Si bueno, tenía primero que contarte esto, porque hay algo más que quiero, o más bien debo decirte – y de nuevo tenía ese tono nervioso que tan mal iba con ella – verás mi primo, James, me llamó para hablar en su despacho…y, bueno, se que vas a molestarte, pero él me lo pidió… y has de saber que yo haría cualquier cosa que James me pidiera; ¡Dios!... creo que esto va a ser tan incómodo para ti como para mí…

- Puedes decirlo, no veo el por qué debería molestarme – contesté sinceramente.

- Lo harás, lo se, yo me enojaría si me dijeran lo mismo, pero… bien ahí vamos: James dijo que esperaras consideración hacia ti ni ninguno de tus amigos, que no esperaras que recibiera con los brazos abiertos a esa amiga tuya y… que no te contestaría a la carta que le mandaste, dado que le parecía muy cobarde tu manera de preguntar; y que si le tenías algún reclamo, espera que no lo hagas por una carta cuando ambos viven en la misma casa y no a cada extremo del país, que quiere que al menos eso se lo digas de frente, para que no tenga que enterarse por otros, como siempre ocurre…

Lo había dicho muy rápido, sin detenerse, era obvio que quería acabar con ello pronto. Su incomodidad era claramente visible y lo había dicho sin mirarme a los ojos, como temiendo mi enojo; el cual era ahora lo que sentía…

Pero no era hacia el mensajero, Justine no tenía la culpa; y ella misma lo había dicho: su primo era quien me mandaba a decir esto, apreté los puños… _ese ser era repugnante_, y sin premeditarlo, me levanté de mi cama y crucé la alcoba hacia la puerta ante la desconcertada mirada de Justine, atravesé el pasillo que separaba la habitación frente a la mía: la habitación de James. Y por primera vez desde que nos habíamos casado ingresé en ella.

La habitación evidenciaba el género de su ocupante, pero aún así no había nada de desagradable en la decoración del lugar, casi todos los muebles eran de madera oscura; reflejaban los gustos de su ocupante en un estilo sobrio y elegante; pero a pesar de lo asombroso de la decoración, mis ojos se posaron en el ocupante de la habitación, quien estaba para junto a la mesa de noche con una miniatura enmarada de plata de una mujer entre las manos.

- ¡Lily! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien?

- Mi nombre es Lilian, tal vez deberías recordarlo – dije tratando de no perder los estribos.

- ¡Cierto! Ofrezco mis disculpas Lady Lilian Evans – las muecas en su rostro denotaban fastidio al pronunciar mi nombre.

- No es necesario el usar todo mi título, pero no negaré lo orgullosa que estoy de mis familiares y mi título.

- Cierto, los nobles en Inglaterra heredan sus títulos… aunque se de muchos que también heredan deudas…

Ese comentario fue demasiado irritante para soportarlo, el ambiente en esa alcoba era asfixiante y podía ser traspasado con facilidad. La ira era el sentimiento dominante en ese momento.

- Puede que la mayoría de los nobles tengamos problemas en ello, pero al menos nuestros nacimientos nunca han estado en tela de juicio.

Nunca habría hecho un comentario de ese tipo si no hubiera estado tan cegada por la ira de sus mordaces comentarios.

- Y eso es lo que más te importa ¿cierto? ¡Un noble de buena cuna! Menuda estupidez… pensé que con lo que recién habías vivido te darías cuenta de lo falso que es eso, y de la nula importancia que eso tiene en la calidad de las personas… Eso es todo en lo que las personas como tu creen que tiene importancia.

- ¿Las personas como yo dices? ¿Y las personas como tú?

- Al menos mi sentido común no está tan nublado, por lo menos no como hasta hace unos meses lo estaba. Y ten por seguro que no he olvidado el tema del divorcio… es algo que en verdad creo que sería mejor para ambos, se puede llegar a un acuerdo beneficioso.

- Creí que estaba más que claro que no tenía intención de seguir con ese asunto; pero si así fuera, ¿qué esperas conseguir? Por que si nuestro matrimonio se anula, ¿dónde conseguirás u heredero para tu fortuna?

- Ten por seguro que no quiero traer al mundo un hijo nacido en un lecho sin amor; de una madre frívola y un padre estúpido; antes que un hecho tan lamentable prefiero donar mi dinero a algo más útil, donde sea bien utilizado, como orfanatos u hospitales.

- Admirables pensamientos, pero hay algo que no logro comprender, y si no quieres un hijo, ¿entonces por qué te casaste conmigo? ¿para qué querías una esposa si no era para concebir un hijo?

Pareció cavilar un poco, y se tensó antes de mirarme fijamente y responder.

- Siempre he sido un hombre cauto, antes de tomar cualquier decisión la pienso y analizo para saber lo conveniente que puede ser, nunca peleo una batalla si desde el principio estoy destinado a perder. Siempre he tratado de conservar la cabeza fría para cualquier momento… así que nunca me vi a mi mismo en este tipo de situaciones; porque tal como Epicteto dijo alguna vez: "Una muchacha indigna me esclavizó cuando ningún enemigo logró hacerlo"; puedes llamarlo una tontería o estupidez si lo prefieres, pero un día al ir al teatro Drudy Lane para ver una obra de mi interés, te vi en uno de palcos y no pude dejar de admirarte; de hecho, ahora ni siquiera recuerdo de qué se trataba la obra. Pregunté para saber quién eras, pero decidí no conocerte ya que supuse que eras tan imposible como en efecto eres y decidí no acercarme más a ti… pero un día tu padre vino a mí, pidiendo mi ayuda; has de saber que no malgasto el dinero, menos por alguien que no lo merece… pero admito que fui a tu casa sólo para verte a ti; y cuando estaba más que decidido a no ayudar a tu padre, apareciste de improviso interrumpiendo nuestra pequeña reunión, y sentí lo mismo que aquella vez en el teatro. Tenías razón cuando en la casa de tu padre mencionaste que te compré… pero en un iluso momento tenía la esperanza de que no siempre fuera así, que te uniría a mi algo más que un agradecimiento por salvar a tu familia. Esa fue mi mayor estupidez, y como dije, ahora mi sentido común no está tan nublado como en ese tiempo. Te ofrezco la libertad, cargaré con toda la culpa si es lo que quieres, así podrás estar con quien te plazca…

Me quedé muda con esa revelación y algo dentro de mí se agitó, pensar que James se había casado conmigo por eso… era más de lo que esperaba, ahora entendía el por qué Sirius una vez dejó claro que me sorprendería el saber la razón del por qué James se había casado conmigo…

- Creo que te he dejado en claro que yo no pienso en el divorcio, por más que yo y mis apellidos familiares parezcan inocentes, no dejaré que se arrastren por los tribunales sólo por que tú quieres librarte de mí.

- Tus preciosos apellidos… - arrastró las palabras – lo olvidaba, Lady Lilian Evans… esa necesidad de cuidar las apariencias y preocuparse por el qué dirán. Francamente nunca le he dado importancia a esas estupideces.

- Claro que no – su indiferencia hacía crecer mi irritación – Nunca has tenido un apellido al cual proteger. No cuando ese apellido no sea algo de lo cual enorgullecerse.

Al instante de de pronunciar esas palabras me arrepentí al ver que el semblante indiferente cambiaba a uno furioso y sombrío. Se acercó a mí y me tomó por los hombros, acercando su rostro al mío.

- Tienes razón, no tengo un apellido que proteger; pero te equivocas al decir que no es algo de lo cual enorgullecerse, tu no sabes… tu no tienes idea… de lo que ese apellido significa para mí; así que te pediré que no hables de lo que no sabes.

- Hablaré de lo que me plazca.

- No en mi presencia.

Al decir esto, acercó su rostro aún más al mío, con los ojos fijos en los míos, tratando de parecer intimidante… y lo era con aquellos ojos café oscuros por la ira. Su respiración daba plenamente en mi rostro. De repente toda la ira se esfumó y fue sustituida por un acuciante deseo de besarlo, y haciendo caso a mis instintos, le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y lo atraje hacia mí.

Nuestros labios entraron en contacto y me sentí tan feliz sin entender bien el por qué… no necesitaba una explicación para esto, sólo quería que continuase. Noté que se apartó un poco de mí, vacilando por un escaso segundo, pero sólo un instante, ya que después las manos que estaban en mis hombros me acercaron más a su dueño; quien respondió plenamente a mi acto; apropiándose de mis labios con un arrebato tal que me hizo olvidar todo lo demás_, y supe que en ese momento le pertenecía como a nadie más, y que él me pertenecía de la misma manera._ Pero el contactó se rompió…sabía que miraba mi rostro, pero yo no podía levantar la mirada.

Cuando habló, su tono fue distante, cortante y frío.

- Si piensas que… que por nuestros problemas… dejaré a tu padre en la ruina, por las ideas que tienes con respecto a mí y a mi familia, estás equivocada. Porque yo hice un trato con tu padre, y respeto mis tratos; aún cuando me arrepienta de ellos. Hace tiempo que estoy conciente de las ideas que tienes hacia mi persona, porque las has manifestado a otras personas, es una lástima que no las hayas dicho personalmente y de frente… nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto.

Quedé petrificada en mi lugar… ¿es que acaso pensaba que yo era capaz de besarlo sólo para obtener algo? La respuesta era tan clara como las hirientes palabras que acababa de dirigir hacia mi persona. Quise decirle que se equivocaba, que no era por eso que lo había besado, que no tenía segundas intenciones; pero si preguntaba entonces el por qué de mis acciones, no sabría que responderle puesto que ni siquiera yo misma podía hacerlo. Pero entonces recordé: "Nunca te disculpes, nunca des explicaciones", bien, _no daría disculpas por algo de lo que no me arrepentía_, y las explicaciones… esas sí que no las tenía. Así que tan sólo me di la vuelta dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

- ¿A qué habías venido? – Su voz me detuvo a mitad del camino.

Con toda nuestra discusión había olvidado el motivo que me había traído. Traté de no perder la poca dignidad que me quedaba y con presteza me volví hacia él tratando de que no se notara el remolino de ideas y sentimientos dentro de mí.

- Vine por tu lindo recado, el cual dijiste a Justine que me diera… mira que decir que yo era una cobarde por tratar de encontrar una manera de comunicarnos que fuera lo menos incómoda posible para los dos, cuando tú le pides a una mujer que haga tu trabajo… eso sí que no es cobarde.

Para mi regocijo, las mejillas de James se tornaron de un tenue color rojizo.

- Lo hice para tratar contigo de la misma manera que tú lo haces conmigo, ya que si te vas a comportar como una niña, te debo tratar como tal. Pero respondiendo a tus deseos en la carta… me retracto de mis palabras, así que ten por seguro que me comportaré, y que tu amiga será recibida en mi casa… no pienso que deba conocer los detalles de todas nuestras discusiones, y espero que sepa comportarse… para evitar futuras discusiones.

Tan sólo asentí y di la vuelta, crucé el pasillo y entré a mi alcoba aún con un torbellino en mi interior; del cual Justine ya había salido, lo cual agradecía pues necesitaba tiempo a solas, para pensar.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

_Verla salir en ese momento… tuve en deseo de no dejarla salir, de que se quedara conmigo…_

_Pero sabía que eso no era posible, no al menos que la amarrara a mí, no al menos que hubiera algo que la detuviera junto a mí; pero no era eso lo que quería… yo quería que ella quisiera estar a mi lado por cuenta propia._

_Como si de verdad quisiera esta conmigo… pero venía ella a revolver mis ideas y sentimientos… ¡como si no tuviera suficiente con Justine y Sirius a mi lado! Revoloteando y tratando de defender a Lily de algo que había sido evidente para mis ojos…_

_Odiaba ser tan débil frente a ella, ¡Dios! ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de una mujer tan fría? ¿Por qué ella no podía sentir nada por él?_

_Aunque… _

James se tocó los labios inconscientemente… ella no sentía nada por él… ¿o sí?

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

¿Les gustó? Lo de cursivas del final es un bonus que se me ocurrió ya casi al terminar de editar el capítulo; y es que muchas chicas han dicho que extrañaban mucho a James, porque ya casi no aparecía… Así que para todas las admiradoras de este merodeador: Un pequeño regalo. ^-^

.

Se que casi no se ve la historia desde la perspectiva de James; y es que está contada desde el punto de vista de Lily; aún así creo que es bueno hacer estos pequeños escritos donde se vea la perspectiva de otros personajes; porque siempre es bueno contar con dos puntos de vista.

Y ya saben, espero sus comentarios, sus dudas, sus críticas y por supuesto, sus saludos. Y no se olviden de leer el siguiente capítulo. ^-^

* * *

**kittymariposa:** Gracias por tu comentario y espero verte nuevamente por aquí

**keniliz:** En serio me sorprende y me emociona tan lindo saludo, mil gracias. Es que tu emoción en serio me contagió, jeje. Ese James… tan lindo pero taan menso a veces, es un cabezadura y pues Lily no es tonta (bueno sí lo es), es más bien ingenua: cree que si dice "por favor" y una sonrisa todo se va a arreglar… Y ¿quién no querría a James de Romeo? ^-^ Yo sí!!!. Espero te hayas portado mal, que hayas estado super bien y espero tu comentario para este capítulo. Gracias por tus deseos y tu también te cuidas mucho. Bye!!!

**Vanesa-Salazar:** ¿Odias a Justine? Nooo por favor!!! Bueno, es que cada quién tiene diferentes puntos de vista, es como tratar de caerles a todos bien: simple y sencillamente es imposible de conseguir; pero me alegra mucho que lo digas. En parte pues, como dices, quiere lo mejor para su primo, porque está muy unida a él, pero pues ella también tiene errores, digo ella ya se equivocó una vez… bien podría equivocarse de nuevo, no? Lo de la relación Justine-Sirius… eso se los debo por ahorita, ok? Cuídate mucho!!! Bye!!!

**Aldonza Black:** Ok, ok!! Me merezco el regaño y lo acepto, jeje. Espero que lo medicina surta el efecto deseado, aunque leí por ahí que tiene efectos secundarios como: una adicción fuerte, sonrojos, fiebre y ligeras alucinaciones, es cierto?? ^-^ No me extraña que tuvieras que leer de nuevo el comentario anterior, después de todo, uno no siempre recuerda exactamente lo que dijo la semana pasada, mucho menos el mes pasado. Es un placer saber que ya no piden a gritos la cabeza de Lily! Y Justine es genial… no? El padre de Liy es malo, o más que malo es un desgraciado, pero creo que esto le ha ayudado a Lily a ver las cosas de diferente manera… Alice mmmm creo que te ha decepcionado porque no parece aún, no? Lo siento, pero ella no es una muy buena amiga (todas hemos tenido en algún momento una "amiga" así). Sirius es un verdadero hombre, y en parte es un poco la personalidad de un chico perfecto y yo también lo quiero… aunque sea de amigo ^-^ Y si supiera donde encargar ese tipo de hombre: ni creas que lo diría!!! Jejeje, no es cierto, sí lo diría… pero creo que más bien esa fábrica de hombres ya se cerró hace tiempo, ahora salen cada vez más defectuosos, no? ^-^ Sin ofender a ningún chico…. Tomando en cuenta tu cometario, creo que en este capítulo aparece más James, no? No creo que tu cometario sea largo, en verdad me agrada y pues yo igual espero que lleguemos a los 200!!! Gracias por tus deseos, Mil abrazos y besos (esta vez con un combo sabor Sirius y James!!). Ciao!!!!

**laurapotterweasley:** Una nueva lectora!!Eso me agrada mucho, mucho. Gracias por tu comentarios, y pues por comentarios como el tuyo, bien vale la pena seguir escribiendo. Lamento decir que James se ha quedado con una muy mal impresión de Lily, y todo por no querer escuchar a los demás; en cuanto a lo otro… Lily ya abrió su corazón, sólo que ni ella misma se ha dado cuenta. E igualmente Feliz año a ti!!!

**Euson:** Hola!! Primero, has de saber que por nada dejaría esta historia, tal vez me atrase un poco en algunas ocasiones; pero le tengo un enorme cariño. Y en verdad es una recompensa saber que pese a mi atraso, ustedes han dejado comentarios. Eso es lo que quiero lograr: intriga emoción… para que estén atentos de la historia, jeje!!

**misticfairy378:** Gracias por dejar un comentario, y siento haber tardado nuevamente en subir el capítulo.

luji126: Felices fiestas a ti también, y claro que la historia seguirá!! De eso no hay dudas.

**Mandy1890:** Otra nueva lectora!! Es un gustazo saber que mi historia les ha agradado. Eres de las pocas que han sentido pena por Lily… la mayoría exigía su cabezaen los primero capítulos, jeje. Y de James… es un cabeza dura…

**SkuldDark:** No!! No quiero ser responsable de un ataque al corazón!!! Jejeje. Gracias por el comentario y pues no pude subir antes, en verdad!!! Pero mi disculpa viene en forma de un capítulo más, eso sirve? Y los ruegos no siempre son escuchados… James está empecinado en creer sólo lo que vio y no quiere que nadie le explique nada de nada. Gracias por los deseo y ten por seguro de que son mutuos!! Ciao!!

**Evasis:** Siempre es un placer recibir tus comentarios, gracias en verdad por dejar en cada capítulo uno (cielos!! creo que estoy un poco emotiva…) No sabes cómo me agrada que te caiga bien Justine, es un personaje al que quiero mucho, más que nada porque es de mi invención… Te ha gustado la relación Justine-Sirius, verdad? Lo se es adorable, pero no todo va a ser miel sobre hojuelas, eh? Además Sirius está ahí para brindar su ayuda a Lily, quien va a necesitar todo el apoyo posible de aquí en adelante; aunque, como bien dices, hay quienes piensan que tras esa amistad puede darse algo más. Y lo de Pettigrew sí que sorprendió, no? Y pues ya ves lo que pasó… Justine y Sirius tratando de ser cautelosos y… nada más no les salió . Y al verlos así sacó sus propias conclusiones y por orgulloso no quiere escuchar a nadie y ahora él mismo está sufriendo… mal, mal. Ya era hora de que también James se "quitara la máscara" y se diera a conocer como el "Romeo" de la fiesta, no?. Y ya vez… las casualidades también se pueden dar… y más que nada porque yo estoy enamorada de Edward. Yo no he leído toda la saga, pero hice mal en prestarle a mi tía mi libro, porque mi idea era esperar un año para leerla (esperé miles de años para leer el final de Harry); pero mi tía también ha quedado enamorada de los libros… y ahora ya vamos a comprar el tercer (a menos de un mes de comprar el primero). Y sí… Edward es preciso, divino, guapísimo… y no le sigo; porque si no puede que mi lap se dañe por tanta baba que dejaré regada ^-^ . Gracias y ya sabes: besos y abrazos para ti.

**Ana:** Gracias por el review, una más que si quiere a Justine!!! Eso sí que me hace feliz; y si, no te preocupes, la continuaré… tal vez alguna que otra vez me atrase, pero de que continúa… continúa. Espero que no sea el último review que tengo de ti. Mil gracias, **bye!.**

**Lucía:** Los he dejado en momentos de suspenso, verdad?? Bueno, creo que poco a poco voy mejorando. Y aquí el siguiente capítulo. Aunque ya pasamos las fechas, mimejores deseos para ti y espero verte en este capítulo de nuevo.

**Rai-Potter:** Da asco nada más de imaginarse la escena, no? Pero no pensemos en eso, si no puede que tengamos pesadillas, jeje. Y mil disculpas por haberlos hecho esperar tanto, pero clama, nunca ha sido mi intensión dejar de publicar, y nunca lo será; de eso pueden estar todo muy seguros. Miles de saludos para ti y espero te encuentres muy bien

**JOr**: Muchas gracias por dejar el comentario, y por lo que dices… aunque eso sería trampa, jeje. Pero bueno, nada que alguien no haría… yo también lo haría ^-^. Y pues yo no hago sufrir a los personajes, de veras!! Es que a Lily le gusta un poco el drama y James se niega a escuchar, jeje. Además si todo fuera lindo y tierno se empalagarían con tanta miel, no? Y pues a Peter, le he dado el papel que yo creo merece; porque francamente lo detesto, puede que no haya matado a Harry en el último libro, pero no podemos dejar de lado que él era malo, para mí siempre será el peor error en cuanto a amigos pudieron tener los Merodeadores. Como ves en este capítulo, si fue Justine quien escuchó esa conversación, pero no tenía malas intensiones, ves? El papá de Lily es una plasta… yo igual lo detesto por maldito y miserable… pero no hay duda de que personas así las hay en la vida real… James, por otro lado, no quiere escuchar a nadie, mucho menos a Lily. Y no te mueras por favor!!! Que de verdad quiero recibir más cometarios tuyos. Y para terminar mis mejores deseoa para ti y espero que estés muy pero muy bien; bye bye.! ^-^

**feri:** Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario, espero que nuevamente leas el capítulo. Nos vemos!!!

**LeonniGirl:** Gracias por los deseos y los reviews, si, ya se que me había tardado, y de verdad lo siento… pero ya está un capítulo más!!!!

**ALEAMERICA:** Mucho gusto en tener un comentario tuyo… hace mucho que no dejabas ninguno y ya estaba pensando que habías olvidado esta historia. Eres una super admiradora de James, verdad??? Es muy normal y estoy de acuerdo contigo: un hombre herido es de temer. Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes de terminar el año, pero las fiestas… dejan resaca, jeje. Gracias por tus deseos, y los mejores deseos de mi persona hacia ti.

**josy red: **A mi me emociona más que ustedes me dejen comentarios, ya les está comenzando a dar pena Lily… pero en parte supongo lo tiene merecido, es como Karma, no? Muchos besos para ti!!.

**betsy potter:** Mucha razón!! Quién escuchó la conversación fue Justine, como ya vimos en este capítulo. Y pues Justine no es tan mala, es sólo un poco… especial. Y lo de mandar muy lejos a su padre, pues… veremos. Lo del chico enmascarado toma importancia en este capítulo, pero como vez no todo se soluciona… Miles de besos y gracias por el comentario.

**Midory**: Ah!! Es un gustazo recibir un comentario suyo Midory-sama!! Gracias por leer un poco de mi historia y dejar un comentario. Con lo mucho que admiro tu trabajo, no sabes lo bien que me siento de recibir un review tuyo. Y no hay problema, no a todos nos terminó de gustar el final de la saga ( y me incluyo). Miles de gracias y muchos saludos!!


	14. De Reencuentros y Despedidas

Estoy consiente de mi falta de respeto hacia ustedes como lectores, y les pido las más sinceras disculpas; y he de decir que lamento haberles faltado al respeto por tanto tiempo y mi disculpa viene siendo este capítulo, más la promesa de otro capítulo terminado a subirse en dos semanas.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece: ni Ron, ni Ginny, ni Hermione, ni el mismo Harry, ni mucho menos alguno de los Merodeadores; lamentablemente. Así que me veo en la necesidad de dejar volar mi imaginación y hacer una historia, esto sin ningún fin de lucro, es decir, no gano nada por esto… bueno no gano nada más que el placer de escribir y saber que ustedes disfrutan la lectura. Además, esta historia está basada en un libro (la idea no es del todo mía), llamado El Collar de Esmeraldas, de la autora Diane Brown. No hago plagio, sólo tomo una idea y la desarrollo a mi punto de vista.

.

.

Si, es otro capítulo… y debo decirles que este es el capítulo final….

Esperen, esperen, no se espanten; este capítulo es el final de, por llamarlo de algún modo, la "Primera Parte" de la historia.

"Un final puede ser un comienzo", ese va a ser el título del siguiente capítulo…

Saben? Digo esto por mala… para que les entren más ansias de leer lo que sigue. Jajaja (risa macabra ^-^). No, no es cierto; por lo menos no lo de mala, pero de algún modo debo de conseguir el suspenso. Adelantaré que en esta "Segunda Parte" va a aparecer: (redoble de tambores, señoras y señores….): ¡Remus Lupin!

Si, así es, el lobito lindo va a aparecer de aquí en adelante, para todos aquellos que desde el principio preguntaron si él iba a figurar entre los personajes; y aún va a haber más sorpresas, pues aparecerán también… quieren saberlo? Pues se tendrán que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo ^-^…^-^ Los dejo y espero que disfruten la lectura.

Y una vez más lamento dejarlos colgados tanto tiempo, sinceramente no tengo excusas, y comprendo si alguna tiene comentarios enojados con respecto a esto. Sé que quieren una explicación y saber por qué no he actualizado, bueno ahí les va: esta obra la empecé porque estaba triste por algo así como un mal de amores, me sentía frustrada y triste y esta fue una manera de canalizar mis emociones; pero desde hace un tiempo me he sentido muy sola, lo cual no es comprensible porque tengo a mis padres, mis hermanas y muchos amigos, pero siento que me falta algo y ese vacío en mi vida se reflejaba cuando escribía… parecía una calca palabra por palabra con respecto al libro y sinceramente eso no era lo que yo quería. No sólo por el respeto que creo que se les debe a los lectores, sino por el respeto a mí misma. No tengo excusas, no justifico mi actuar, pero si les aseguro que no quería subir algo de lo cual no me sentía ni satisfecha ni orgullosa.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 14.

DE REENCUENTROS Y DESPEDIDAS.

.

.

.

Alice llegó el día acordado; y verla correr la escalinata de la casa fue un placer para mi corazón: mi amiga de toda una vida, a la cuál conocía de mucho tiempo por fin estaba junto a mí.

Mi compañera de lágrimas y alegrías se hallaba por fin cerca de mi y no separada por miles de kilómetros, pues poco después de mi boda, ella había tenido que hacer vida campestre en Dorset. Por fin tenía a alguien que me recordara aunque sea un poco a mi "yo" antiguo: tan despreocupada y libre de tensiones, sin nada como ese sentimiento de opresión en el pecho que sentía desde hace un tiempo… para ser exactos desde la vez que había peleado con James en su alcoba, desde aquel beso; el cual muchas veces me encontraba rememorando: sus labios sobre los míos y aquel sentimiento de bienestar que había invadido mi ser.

Si bien era cierto que antes había besado a Edward, en nada se podían comparar estos roces, tan diferentes, James me había besado completamente, con pasión pero igualmente había sido tierno; a pesar de que había sido un beso cargado de tensión y coraje en ese beso hubo sentimiento; hace unos meses podría asegurar plenamente que el sentimiento presente era por parte de ambos pero desde aquel día James había estado más indiferente, si es que eso era posible…

Pero por ahora podría fingir, y hacer como que mi vida no era tan complicada y atormentadora.

La llegada de Alice no era bien recibida por dos miembros de mi casa, Sirius siempre había expresado su opinión con respecto a mis amistades, mientras que a mi nueva amiga parecía habérsele confirmado el fin del mundo… mientras James seguía siendo James: indiferente frío e implacable.

Cuando Alice llegó a mi lado y me abrazó no pude evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos, lágrimas junto con risa, alegría de sentir su presencia conmigo.

.

-¡Alice, Alice! Cuanto me alegro de verte, ¡te he extrañado como no tienes una idea¡ Tenemos tanto de qué hablar, a dónde ir, ¿sabes? recién comienza la temporada de Londres…

-¡Mi querida Lilian! ¿Cómo has estado? Hemos estado lejos tanto tiempo y tenemos tanto que contarnos.

.

Caminamos riéndonos hacia la habitación que había preparado para ella, contándonos todo acerca de la vida en Dorset, las fiestas de la temporada pasada y los nuevos cotilleos, sin embargo, veía en su mirada que quería preguntar algo.

.

-Sabes que puedes decírmelo Alice-la alenté.

-¿Cómo has estado? Quiero decir, realmente. ¿El señor Potter es malo contigo?

.

Mis ojos se sintieron húmedos de repente, y quise recargarme en su hombro y llorar, confesarle todo lo que había pasado y preguntar si sabía cómo hacer que la molestia permanente en mi pecho al menos disminuyera un poco pero no quería agobiar a mi amiga con todos mis problemas, no cuando ella había venido a hacerme olvidar un rato de todo aquello que me preocupaba.

.

-Estoy bien Alice, gracias por preocuparte por mí.

-Pobrecita niña, teniendo que sacrificarse por su padre, sé que no quieres contármelo, pero si ese hombre te trata mal… sabes que me lo puedes decir.

-¡No Alice! James jamás me ha tratado mal-bueno, pensé, no sin una razón.

-Es tan propio de ti Lily, siempre tratando de ver por los demás, ¿sabes? Lo pensé mucho antes de venir, simplemente no confío en ese hombre y no lo soporto; por eso lo pensé demasiado ya que no quería estar aquí si no estaba segura de poder contenerme de gritarle algunas cosas. Ese hombre es de lo peor… ¡Mira que aprovechar las necesidades de tu padre para acceder a ti! A mi madre no le parecía bien que hiciera esta visita ya que tampoco tiene buena opinión del señor Potter.

-Él no es tan malo Alice- dije sintiendo la necesidad de defenderlo

-Lily, conmigo no tienes que fingir querida, te conozco y sé cómo eres; antes defendías a tu padre de todos los comentarios y ahora lo haces por Potter.

.

Iba a rebatir ese comentario cuando unos golpes en la habitación me distrajeron, la mucama decía que la señorita Potter había regresado de su paseo y estaba en la sala de té; así que salí al encuentro de Justine con Alice, quería que se conocieran ya tal vez pudieran ver que podrían llevarse bien.

.

Pero la realidad no fue así, en cuanto llegamos al salón Justine estaba sonriente, pero al ver a mi acompañante entrecerró los ojos y puso una mueca de disgusto en su cara; sin embargo, continué con las presentaciones y al igual que había pasado con Edward, Alice había mirado con desagrado a Joseph y el ambiente se había tornado realmente tenso y me pregunté cómo podríamos soportar tomar un té en estas circunstancias, pero la prima de mi marido había declinado nuestra oferta, diciendo que tenía algunos asuntos que atender a la biblioteca.

.

.

_-Es bueno saber que mi madre no sabe quién está también viviendo en tu casa, de haber sido así, simplemente jamás hubiera podido visitarte._

_-No lo entiendo Alice, ¿qué hay de malo en que la prima de mi esposo esté en esta casa? Este lugar es de James, y por supuesto, Joseph es su familia._

_-¿Joseph? Un nombre tan vulgar definitivamente va con ella…_

_-Su nombre es Justine, pero prefiere que se dirijan a ella por el nombre de Joseph. Y te pido que no hables así de ella Alice, no toleraré un comportamiento tal, me dijiste que te ibas a controlar y si así has tratado a Justine no quiero ni imaginar cómo te dirigirás a James._

_-No te preocupes, trataré de ser un poco más amable con Potter._

.

.

Sin embargo, en los días siguientes Alice se dirigió a James de una manera altanera, fría y maleducada y por el contrario éste parecía disfrutar ver a mi amiga haciendo sus mejores esfuerzos por ser grosera con mi marido; y James en cambio la trataba con una inigualable cortesía y amabilidad. Dentro de poco la temporada de fiestas londinenses comenzó y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me encontré disfrutando de lo que antes había sido para mí tan vital como el aire, tal vez el hecho de que mi mejor amiga estuviera en este lugar tenía un poco que ver; sin embargo y a pasar de divertirme encontré curioso que ahora las fiestas carecían del encanto que antes provocaban en mi. También extrañaba demasiado las tardes con Justine y Sirius; quienes no habían ocultado el incordio que significaba para ellos tener a mí amiga tan cerca: Sirius trabajaba más en las oficinas y sólo pocas veces iba a comer o cenar, mientras que Justine se la pasaba encerrada en la biblioteca.

.

.

-¿Por qué Potter jamás viene contigo? La gente comenzará a hablar mal por ello Lily, ¿es que acaso no sabe bailar?

Comentó Alice una noche mientras regresábamos de un baile.

-Bueno, James debe estar ocupado en otros asunto más importantes, no es necesario molestarlo cuando él tiene que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar; además no siempre se puede estar viviendo de lo que la gente dice de uno, y sí, James baila muy bien.

-¿En serio no te importa que la gente hable de ti?

-No- contesté muy segura.

-Pues a mí si, al menos debería venir a una fiesta con nosotras, es mi anfitrión y debería tomar en consideración que seguramente alguien le hará llegar la noticia de que siempre salimos con Edward a mi madre.

-A tu madre le disgusta James, Alice.

-No lo tiene en estima, sin embargo estoy segura de que espera que el señor Potter se comporte a la altura y nos acompañe al menos una vez.

.

.

Tanta insistencia de mi amiga no auguraba nada bueno, y también sentía una molestia al saber que podría lograr que James nos acompañara y no tenía nada que ver con la presencia de éste, sino más bien con el saber que Alice podría lograr lo que yo nunca había podido y había estado esperando más de lo que pensaba.

Dos días después en la cena, donde curiosamente se nos habían unido Justine y Sirius, Alice abordó el tema de un baile con James, quien parecía asombrado y curioso, mientras que Sirius había apretado la mandíbula y tomado con fuerza su copa y Justine parecía a punto de gritar. James estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, como le correspondía, Justine a su derecha y yo a su izquierda, mientras que Alice y Sirius habían quedado uno frente al otro

-Me sorprende su invitación señorita Turpin, pero…

-Alice, por favor, sólo llámeme Alice- no sé quién se sorprendió más con este comentario, sin embargo James sonrió.

-De acuerdo señorita Alice, pero me temo que no creo necesaria mi presencia cuando se que ustedes se divertirán mejor y que no faltará quienes quieran bailar con ustedes.

Alice lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-A mí me gustaría que fuera con nosotras- y bajó la vista-además mi madre sabrá que no tenemos una escolta adecuada cuando vamos a una fiesta, y si no quiere ir porque no sabe bailar, le pudo decir que yo soy una excelente bailarina y no tendría que preocuparse por…

James soltó una sonrisa que me recordó a las que antes estaban dedicadas enteramente a mí, y de pronto me sentí fastidiada y retorciendo entre mis manos la servilleta de mí regazo. Todos en la mesa se habían callado.

-Amablemente agradezco su oferta señorita Alice, pero lamento decirle que mi declinación de ir a un baile no se debe al hecho de no saber bailar sino a que no me suelen agradar los lugares tan concurridos.

-No entiendo por qué su rechazo al baile, pero ¿aceptaría ir con nosotras si prometemos no obligarlo a bailar?

-No siento ningún rechazo hacia el baile señorita, es más creo que el baile es algo natural que se debe disfrutar debidamente, más cuando uno disfruta también la presencia de un compañero; cuando uno disfruta verdaderamente un baile se olvida de todo y de todos, es algo que no creo que se pueda disfrutar en una sala llena de gente.

-¿Pero irá con nosotras?

-No se puede decir no a una huésped tan encantadora- dijo James sonriendo abiertamente a Alice.

-¡Perfecto! Es justo lo que necesitamos- dijo Justine a quien miré agradeciendo que interrumpiera el momento que se había formado frente a mí.

-¿Disculpa Joseph? Pero de qué estás hablando.

-Que creo que la idea de la chica aquí presente es buena, creo que todos deberíamos ir a una fiesta.

-A ti no te gustan las fiestas Joseph- dijo James extrañado- ni siquiera te gusta estar en Londres.

-Bueno, eso no quiere decir que debo desaprovechar el momento, estoy aquí y creo que sería buena idea hacer un poco de vida social y salir a conocer gente, siempre he escuchado lo buenas que son las fiestas de la temporada y bueno, así la niña no tendrá que preocuparse de qué su madre piense que no tenga la suficiente compañía.

-Por primera vez concuerdo contigo Joseph, he trabajado tanto que creo que hasta se me ha olvidado divertirme, a mí también me viene bien salir- dijo Sirius asombrando a todos y con una mirada astuta que no auguraba nada bueno.

El buen humor de Alice de repente parecía haberse extinguido.

-Bueno, en ese caso después nos pondremos bien de acuerdo para salir- dijo James mirando a su prima y su mejor amigo alternativamente.

.

.

-¿Qué tramas Alice? Si es algún plan para hacer quedar mal a James te advierto de una vez que no lo voy a tolerar- le dije mientras la acompañaba a su alcoba después de la cena.

-Nada Lily, de hecho debo recordarte que tú fuiste quien me insistió a que fuera más amable con él, ¿lo recuerdas? Tan sólo trato de llevarme mejor con él.

Me sentí mal por desconfiar tanto de Alice, ella sólo estaba tratando de ser amable con James y yo estaba comportándome de manera inaceptable.

-Lo siento Alice, perdóname por favor- pedí tomando sus manos entre las mías-es más, te tengo una sorpresa: mañana te llevaré a pasear al parque, y verás qué lindo faetón tengo.

-Gracias Lilian, eres tan amable, y no te preocupes, te perdono.

.

.

.

_-Lo notas ¿cierto?, has visto cómo ahora lo mira, cómo le habla…_

_-Sí, lo he visto, y me temo que nuestra pequeña no lo ha percibido, se que hemos estado alejados de ella para que pueda disfrutar con su amiga, sin embargo creo que nos equivocamos._

_-Concuerdo contigo, deberíamos haber estado más cerca de ella, nos necesita ahora; más cuando parece que puede haber serios problemas y James no hace nada más que dar cuerda._

_-Espero que sepa lo que está haciendo, está jugando con fuego y creo que no ha medido qué consecuencias puede haber si esto toma otro rumbo._

_-Lo sé Sirius, sólo espero que mi primo no sea tan estúpido para arriesgar de esa forma las cosas._

_-Yo también lo espero Joseph, yo también lo espero…_

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente había insistido en ir con Alice de paseo en mi faetón, tenía que encontrar la forma de mantenerla ocupada para que no coincidiera en la casa con James, no quería repetir una vez más el tipo de escenas presentadas en la cena.

Estaba en el recibidor cuando Sirius entró.

-¡Hola Lily! ¿Cómo has estado?

-Hola Sirius, bien, gracias, pero dime, ¿has estado muy ocupado?

-No, al menos no mucho, pero ¿puedo saber la razón de tu pregunta?

-No has estado mucho tiempo por aquí y supongo que por tu contestación el hecho de no estar aquí no se debe al trabajo sino más bien a cierta persona, ¿me equivoco?

-No, no lo haces, sabes que no me cae nada bien esa joven.

-A mi tampoco – dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas- me parece de lo más falsa.

-Creo que le mundo está por acabarse, ustedes están de acuerdo muy seguido ahora- dije con una sonrisa- Hola Joseph, pensé que estarías en la biblioteca.

-Bueno, creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco, iré a la librería a ver si encuentro algo nuevo e interesante, ¿te apuntas?

-Gracias, pero me temo que no puedo, le he prometido a Alice llevarla a pasear.

Justine hizo una mueca de molestia.

-¿No crees que tu amiga ha estado mucho tiempo aquí? No tendrá pensado vivir a expensas de nosotros, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no Justine, es sólo que Alice ha estado aburrida tanto tiempo viviendo en el campo, no es en donde Alice ha estado acostumbrada a estar y ahí hay tan pocas cosas que la entretengan…

-Lo supongo- dijo Sirius mordazmente- pero, a expensas de una catástrofe mundial, concuerdo con Joseph y me pregunto cuándo tiempo más estará tu agradable amiga con nosotros.

-No le he preguntado… pero supongo que no mucho, lleva aquí dos semanas y supongo que a su madre no le apetecerá que esté tanto tiempo fuera de casa.

-Esperemos que así sea…

En ese instante una sirvienta me avisó que Alice acabada de bajar y estaba lista para nuestro paseo, me despedí de mis acompañantes para llevar a Alice afuera.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alice se sorprendió cuando vio el faetón, aunque dijo que se veía muy serio, no tan acorde a alguien tan joven como yo, pero le rebatí diciendo lo mucho que a mí me gustaba y lo sobrio y elegante que se veía, y así nos dirigimos al parque, en donde fuimos en centro de atención, todos nos saludaban y en más de una ocasión recibí elogios por mi manera de conducir.

-¿Dónde has aprendido a conducir así Lilian? Es asombroso.

-James me enseño- dije conduciendo el faetón entre unos cuantos jinetes.

-No sabía que fuera tan buen conductor.

-Bueno lo es.

-Pues entonces debería venir un día con nosotras.

-A James le molestar el conducir sólo por el hecho de exhibirse, prefiere los lugares más tranquilos- dije de repente con mal humor.

-Tal vez pudiéramos venir un poco más temprano, o tal vez otro día en que no haya tanta gente.

-Tal vez-concedí.

Pensé en las palabras de Sirius y Justine y de pronto sentí la imperiosa necesidad de preguntarle cuándo tiempo más iba a estar en mi casa, ya iba siendo hora de que Alice retornara a su hogar para que yo pudiera hacer frente a mis problemas con James, lo cuales habían quedado estancados por la vivista de mi amiga, y de pronto me vi deseando la partida de Alice con fervor. Tan concentrada iba en mis pensamientos que no advertí a un jinete que se había parado de repente delante de nosotros y sólo la advertencia de Alice me sacó de mis ensoñaciones, pero fue un poco tarde dado que mis caballos frenaron bruscamente asustando a los caballos del faetón de al lado; perdí el control de los caballos y súbitamente sentí cómo el faetón perdía el equilibrio haciéndome caer…

.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Fui llevada a mi casa rápidamente por el jinete con quien por poco había chocado, parecía incluso más afectado que yo.

-¡Cielos santo señora Potter! ¡Le juro que no fue mi intención! Lamento que mi falta de cuidado haya ocasionada esto, no sabe lo arrepentido que estoy…

El jinete con quien había chocado era nada más y nada menos que Frank Longbottom, sabía que su familia tenía renombre entre la aristocracia, pero no sabía que el único hijo de Augusta Longbottom fuera tan joven y bien parecido.

-No hay cuidado señor Longbottom, no fui sólo culpa suya, no presté atención cuando usted se detuvo.

Aunque el dolor de mi brazo era insoportable y estaba un poco pálida tuve la necesidad de clamar al joven frente a mí, debería ser yo la que estuviera tan nerviosa y no él.

-No hay excusas que valgan mi señora y por favor no sea tan comprensiva conmigo, no lo merezco- dijo retorciendo su sombrero.

.

.

Estaba en mi alcoba esperando por el doctor Hamilton, el cochero que nos acompañaba a Alice y a mí había ido corriendo a avisar a casa, afortunadamente Sirius estaba en ella y rápidamente había mandado a dos mensajeros: uno por un médico y otro a avisar a James a su oficina; poco después Justine había llegado y había corrido a mi habitación a prepararla.

Ahora estaba recostada con Justine al lado mío y Alice en un sillón frente a mí, con el señor Longottom pidiendo perdón cada dos por tres.

Sirius ingresó a la habitación con el médico, pero no había ningún rastro de James y de pronto la idea de enfrentarme al dolor que implicaba un brazo roto me parecía terrible.

-Lily el doctor Hamilton ha llegado.

-Mantén quieto el brazo Lily, dolerá más si tratas de moverte-dijo Justine dulcemente.

-Duele demasiado- dije sin poder contener unas lágrimas.

-Lo sé cielo, yo también me he fracturado un brazo, se cómo duele esto, pero debes soportarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Yo de verdad lo siento y si hay algo que pudiera ha…

-Gracias señor Lonbottom, pero creo que su estadía en esta casa ya no es necesaria-dijo Sirius haciendo callar al hombre- Así que amablemente le pido retirarse, Lady Lilian está por tener una consulta con el médico.

-De acuerdo- dijo Longottom con un poco de renitencia- pero al menos permítanme pagar el gasto del médico.

-No será necesario- dijo Justine con una voz que no admitía réplicas.

-De acuerdo, pero al menos permítanme venir a visitar a lady Lilian y preguntar por su salud.

-Eso señor-dijo Justine-debería tratarlo con su esposo.

Frank de repente enrojeció.

-Siento mi falta de conciencia, gracias.

Y salió de la habitación, el médico pidió que bajara un poco mi bata para revisarme; me advirtió lo que dolería reacomodar el hueso, y de repente me sentí muy sola, porque James es quien debería estar aquí conmigo infundiéndome valor y tomando mi mano, pero tal parecía que el que yo tuviera un accidente era menos importante que cualquier otra cosa.

-No te preocupes Lily, puedes tomar mi mano si lo deseas, por muy fuerte que Joseph sea no creo que aguante.

-Creo que el mundo sí se va a acabar Lily, porque estoy de acuerdo con Sirius; deja que soporte esto, al fin y al cabo para algo tiene que servir en esta casa- dijo Justine apartando maternalmente de mi cabeza mechones pegados por el sudor

Mis ojos se llenaron con más lágrimas, pero esta vez eran lágrimas de agradecimiento.

-Gracias, gracias a los dos.

Y tomé la manos que Sirius me ofrecía mientras el médico hacía su trabajo, y dolía tanto, tanto que no pude hacer otra cosa que enterrar las uñas en las manos de Sirius, tan fuerte que supe que le dejaría marcas y recliné mi cabeza en su hombro mientras él me susurraba palabras de calma y acariciaba mi frente con su otra mano libre, podía sentir a Justine cerca de mí y el apoyo de estos dos me infundió valor para seguir con este tormento; seguí llorando por el dolor cuando oí abrirse la puerta y supuse que Alice había salido para evitar ver esto.

-Listo-dijo el doctor mientras yo aún estaba reclinada contra el hombro de Sirius llorando-me temo que estará restringida unas dos semanas al menos señora Potter, no debe moverse mucho y de ser preferible no se levante de cama, debe alimentarse bien y estar tranquila, confió en que usted hará que se cumplan estas normas, ¿o me equivoco señor Potter?

De inmediato sentí a Sirius tensarse y supe que él tampoco había advertido cuándo había ingresado James, me levanté dando un respingo para encontrarme con una mirada colérica.

-No, no se equivoca señor Hamilton, pero tal vez no sea necesaria mi presencia habiendo tan buenos amigos que se preocupan tan amablemente por mi esposa.

El doctor no advirtió lo sarcástico del comentario.

-Eso es cierto señor Potter, es bueno saber que uno cuenta con tan buenos amigos.

-Sin duda.

Y salió sin más excusándose en acompañar al doctor a la salida seguido de cerca por Alice, dando un portazo; y sin más comencé a llorar de verdad… ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntar por mí.

.

.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante las semanas de mi recuperación nunca estuve sola, Justine pasaba casi todo el día conmigo leyendo miles de libros; nunca había sido muy asidua en la lectura, pero las historias que Justine me leía eran sin duda lo suficientemente buenas para despertar por mí el interés en la lectura. Sirius pasaba mucho tiempo igual en casa, trayéndome libros que pensaba que podían gustarme y flores para alegrar mi día; de igual manera Edward había pasado de vez en cuando preguntando por mi y desenado mi recuperación, además de venir a ver a su hermana.

Sin embargo quien más me sorprendió fue el señor Logbottom, viniendo de vez en cuando preguntando por mi recuperación y trayendo algún presente, sin embargo, noté que su insistencia para visitarme no se debía enteramente a la preocupación por mi recuperación sino también para visitar a Alice en mí casa.

Por un momento pensé que este pretendiente podría distraer a Alice de su insistencia a acompañar a James en todas las salidas ahora que yo me veía imposibilitada; porque para mí desagrado estos dos salían muy a menudo y no siempre acompañados por Justine, Edward o Sirius. En una ocasión James había llevado a Alice a visitar su oficina en la City, algo en verdad emocionante y fabuloso (según palabras de la misma Alice) y habían asistido al estreno muy comentado de Rossini: El Barbero de Sevilla y James ni siquiera había tenido la bondad de preguntar si yo estaba dispuesta a ir.

Pero claro, ni siquiera había tenido la bondad de preguntar por mí ni visitarme en mi alcoba.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Fue muy oportuno que se cumpliera al plazo que el doctor Hamilton había fijado para quitar las vendas de mi brazo, puesto que estaba por celebrarse una fiesta en el Vauxhall, a la que mi querida mejor amiga y mi esposo planeaban asistir sin invitar a nadie más; y esto era más de lo que yo estaba dispuesta a soportar.

-Tal vez no deberías forzarte tanto, creo que es recomendable que descanses al menos unos pocos días más antes de hacer tantos esfuerzos como los que implica ir a una fiesta.

Comentó Alice mientras pedía que prepararan mi ropa a dos días de que recuperara mi brazo.

-Gracias Alice, es evidente que te preocupas por mi bienestar, pero he de decir que me encuentro perfectamente y qué mejor manera de celebrarlo que con una fiesta.

Había logrado dominar la furia en mi voz, era evidente que no quería mi presencia.

-Creo que James opinará lo mismo, querida Lilian, lo más importante para nosotros es tu salud.

-Eso no lo dudo Alice, no lo dudo- Dije mientras sentía tensos los hombros- pero para complacerlos con mi recuperación hoy estaré con ustedes, y si me permites, tengo que arreglarme.

Justine ayudó a vestirme, esta noche quería lucir espectacular, y es por ello que decidí usar el collar de esmeraldas que James me había regalado hace tiempo, hacía mucho que no lo usaba y creía que esta era una ocasión perfecta, quería recordar esos tiempos de calma en mi relación con James antes de que todos los malentendidos lo terminaran pronto, quería recuperar esos tiempos y esta noche haría lo que fuera por ello.

_Sin embargo las cosas no iban a salir como yo lo deseaba, y de haber podido saber el futuro, tal vez hubiera sido preferible no haber asistido…_

La fiesta estaba muy concurrida, parecía ser que ésta sería una de las más grandes fiestas de la temporada de este año. Desde el comienzo de la velada había hecho esfuerzos por atraer la atención de James, pero este parecía ajeno a cualquier cosa que no fuera Alice, incluso habían salido a observar las fuentes, los parques y todo lo demás pese a que ambos habían estado ahí antes. Mi congoja era cada vez mayor y ni siquiera me molesté en ocultar mi tristeza al ver que James acaparaba a Alice en todos los bailes sin importarle que muchos otros hombres trataran de cortejarme, gracias al cielo, Sirius y Edward habían acudido a mi rescate y sólo había bailado un poco con ellos, no habría tenido la fuerza para soportar las charlas insulsas de los demás y afortunadamente mis acompañantes habían entendido que este no era un momento en que quisiese charlar.

Con el transcurso de la noche, mi molestia por mi recién recuperada movilidad del brazo parecía pasarme la cuenta, y en cada momento mi dolor crecía.

Sirius, con quien en ese momento me balanceaba sin sentido de un lado a otro se percató de ello.

-Tal vez sería mejor que buscáramos un lugar para que descasases-dijo con ese tono de voz de hermano mayor.

Asentí y nos acercamos hacia donde habíamos dejado a Justine y Edward, quienes pese a mi insistencia habían asegurado que antes se caería el cielo a que ellos bailaran juntos, supe que esa respuesta había agradado tanto a Sirius como a mí me había divertido.

-Te dijimos que era mejor no venir Lily- dijo Justine.

-De acuerdo, tal vez tenían razón.

-Definitivamente Lilian, esto no fue más que una aventura y deberías estar descansando- dijo Edward con un tono que pretendía ser sabiondo.

Edward, mi querido Edward… había sido mi primer amor y una grata compañía en otros tiempos, mi confidente y mi amigo de juegos; sin embargo ahora me percataba de que todo lo que un día había sentido, o creía sentir, había desaparecido para dar lugar a un sincero cariño de amigos. No sabía en qué momento mis sentimientos habían cambiado, pero lo habían hecho.

-Gracias por preocuparte Edward, quiero ir a casa ya, lamento si he arruinado la velada.

-No tienes por qué disculparte ya que nosotros venimos por ti, habría sido inconsciente de nuestra parte dejarte sola con ese par-habló Justine con voz firme- Ahora busquemos un lugar tranquilo para que descanses en lo que buscamos a James para irnos, sin duda no pasará por alto tus dolencias.

No estaba tan segura de ello, pero nos encaminamos hacia uno de los pasillos no tan concurridos para encontrar un lugar para sentarme.

Un poco adentrada en el lugar, pude distinguirá alguien con un vestido parecido al de Alice recargada extrañamente hacia la pared.

-Tal vez no sea necesario que vayas a buscar a James y Alice, Sirius-y me adelanté unos pasos de los demás para alcanzarlos-ellos están aquí y…

De inmediato quedé petrificada en mi lugar…

James estaba recargado en la pared, con las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Alice, y ella tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello… mi marido y mi mejor amiga parecían inmersos en nada más que ese beso…

.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

James iba caminado apresuradamente por la escalinata de su casa, después de haber salido de ese pasillo, se encontró con el señor Longbottom diciendo que Lilian, Justine y Sirius habían salido hacía poco de la fiesta porque su esposa no se sentía bien, e incluso el señor Longbottom había preguntando si su esposa no había tenido una recaída, porque evidentemente se veía muy mal. ¡Diablos! Y él primero comportándose de una forma tan baja cuando Lily no se sentía bien, probablemente se debiera al esfuerzo, hacía apenas dos días que le habían quitado el yeso, no debió haberle permitido salir tan pronto…

Y además se sentía terriblemente culpable, lo que había hecho no tenía excusa… y era de una bajeza tal que se sentía furioso, furioso consigo mismo por haber estado en un juego que evidentemente no iba a traer nada bueno, ya no era un niño y debía saber comportarse. Ni siquiera le importó que Alice le estuviera llamando para ayudarla a bajar.

¿No entendía que ella no era importante en este momento? Si Lily se veía tan mal, era porque evidentemente lo estaba, pero era tan testaruda para admitirlo delante de él, sin embargo había tenido la confianza de comentarlo con Sirius y Joseph, cuando a quien debía acudir era a él, pero, ¿cómo iba a encontrarlo si él estaba escondido como un adolescente en medio de la penumbra?, sintió asco de sí mismo. Abrió la puerta sin pensar y cruzó la casa a prisa, de repente, se topó con Edward Turpin al pie de la escalera, parecía afectado por algo… tal vez Lily en verdad estuviera mal…

Sin embargo no tenía tiempo para hablar con él, tenía que ver a Lily, pero Edward le detuvo el paso.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? Obstaculizando mi camino en mi propia casa, en este momento no tengo tiempo para ti, así que te pido que…

-Los vio- dijo Edward.

-¿Disculpa? No estoy para adivinanzas y si no te quites de mi camino voy a…

-Estoy diciendo que Lily los vio señor Potter… a Alice y a usted… en el pasillo de la fiesta…

James perdió el color de la cara, así que era eso… no era de extrañar que quisiera irse de la fiesta; sabía que estaba mal, pero no pudo hacer nada por evitar sentir una cierta alegría, si Lily estaba tan afectada por lo ocurrido, es que evidentemente le quería… le quería.

-No importa, ahora si me lo permites debo ir con mi esposa para…

-No, definitivamente no entrarás-dijo Justine desde lo alto de las escaleras- y si tratas de hacerlo juro que te golpearé, si a ti no te importa a nosotros sí.

-No tengo por qué rendirte cuenta de mis actos Justine. Así que si me disculpas debo ver a mi esposa.

-¿Tu esposa? ¿Por cuánto tiempo más? ¿Crees acaso que lo que vimos esta noche no tendrá repercusiones?

James apretó los puños.

-Esto no es de tu incumbencia, así que te pediré que no te metas y que te quites del camino.

-Por supuesto que no, además Lily no te quiere ver, y si es al menos que te sobra un poco de la educación y decencia que tenías no entrarás ni la molestarás hasta mañana, al menos.

Alice entró en ese momento y se sorprendió de ver a las personas ahí reunidas.

-Tal vez sea hora de que se retire, señor Turpin, y probablemente sería mejor que su hermana le acompañase-dijo James sin apartar la mirada de su prima.

-¿Disculpe? ¿James, querido? ¿Qué está pasando?

-No se preocupe por su equipaje _señorita Turpin_, mañana a primera hora estará en casa de su hermano.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Pensé que nosotr…

-Basta Alice, vámonos-dijo Edward tomando el brazo de su hermana y llevándosela pese a sus protestas

Justine se dio la vuelta y dejó a James sólo al pie de las escaleras.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente y con los ojos hinchados Lily había tomado una decisión, si Alice y James querían estar juntos, los dejaría en paz, si ellos habían roto su confianza y pisoteado su orgullo no los dejaría más, escribió una carta a la señora Turpin contándole las aventuras de hija al ir a la City, al centro de negocios que todos los nobles habían jurado jamás poner un pie y sabía que con esto la estadía de Alice acabaría, en cuanto a James, Justine le había dado la mejor opción que hacer: debía alejarse cuando antes de James y a un lugar al que no tuviera temor de que la siguiera, salió de su recámara y fiel a su palabra, Sirius había dormido en la puerta para cuidar por sí alguna visita indeseada trataba de ingresar a su alcoba; con cuidado lo despertó y llamó a su mucama para que preparara las maletas y a un cochero. Podía tomar el camino fácil y huir si verle la cara, pero estaba decidida a no dejar que James supiera lo afectada que estaba.

Pero no quería tener tiempo de réplicas, así que en cuanto estuvieron mis cosas y me despedí de Justine y Sirius me encaminé hacia el estudio, donde sabía que él estaba. Entré y me sorprendió verlo con una fina bata de seda, perfectamente rasurado y peinado, guardé mi coraje.

-Veo que ya estás mejor, ayer me dijeron que habías tenido una recaída.

James estaba sentado tras su escritorio con el periódico en mano y una taza de té frente a él, verlo tan repuesto y calmado no hizo sino acrecentar mi furia, ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de parecer afectado.

-Un pequeño episodio sin importancia querrás decir-dije con altanería- pasaba aquí tan sólo para avisarte que me voy.

-Perfecto, cuando llegues de donde sea que vayas a ir te estaré esperando, necesito hablar contigo.

-No James, te estoy diciendo que me voy de esta casa.

Ahora sí tenía toda su atención en mí.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Lilian? ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?

- Lo que oyes, he dicho que me voy.

-Y, ¿se puede saber el motivo de este repentino viaje?

-Simplemente me es insoportable estar otro día más aquí.

-¿Estás segura de ello? ¿no hay algún otro motivo?

-No- dije firmemente

Vi cerrar con fuerza los puños de James, sin embargo, dijo lo siguiente con una inmensa calma.

-Si el motivo de… este… de este… capricho tuyo… tiene algo que ver con lo ocurrido anoche… yo tengo que decir que…

¡Se atrevía a mencionarlo!

-"Nunca pidas disculpas, nunca des explicaciones", menos cuando a la persona a quien te diriges ni las ha pedido ni son de su importancia.

Para mi satisfacción vi la cara de James contraerse de coraje.

-Debía suponerlo, bueno, entonces no me queda más que desearle buen viaje Lady Lilian. Por cierto, y si no le molesta, ¿puede decirme dónde pasará este tiempo? ¿Acaso en la propiedad de su familia?

-No

Dije retirándome hacia la salida, tomé el pomo de la puerta y lo giré; y antes de salir completamente del estudio volteé hacia James y dije las palabras que sabía más lo afectarían.

-Me iré a Godric´s Hallow.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya! Qué tal?

Si, ya se que me quieren ahorcar por terminar un capítulo así, pero es importante para el desarrollo de la historia

.

¿Quieren saber qué fue lo que le dijo Justine a Lily para que decidiera escoger ese lugar para lastimar a James?

Mil gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios, es más de lo que yo podría pedir, y espero que acepten esta disculpa, y un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo:

_Esto no está bien _

_Dijo una decidida voz en medio del silencio que se había formado entre los dos únicos ocupantes de la sala. Miró a la otra persona, la mirada era potente pero la preocupación se desbordaba en ella; su acompañante tenía la cabeza recostada en el sillón en el cual estaba, tenía los ojos fijos en el techo, como si este fuera capaz de darle una solución a los problemas que ambos tenían. El hombre en el sillón miró a la mujer que había roto el silencio en la habitación, parada frente a él con las manos apoyadas en el respaldo de otro de los sillones. La miró como si no entendiera lo que decía… pero era obvio que creía lo que su acompañante creía._

_Entonces, ¿qué sugieres?_

_No lo se, sinceramente no se que hacer, esto ya está fuera de nuestras manos; pero es nuestra culpa, debimos prever esto..._

.

.

Una pregunta: desean que siga respondiendo a sus comentarios en la última parte de cada capítulo? o preferirían que lo hiciera a través de la página; ya saben, para que las respuestas les llegaran a sus correos. Es una duda que tengo y me ayudaría mucho que me respondieran por favor.


	15. Un final puede ser un comienzo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y como sabrán yo no gano nada por escribir esto más que la satisfacción de saber que ustedes lo leen. La historia está inspirada en el libro de El Collar de Esmeraldas, de la autora Diane Brown, no es una adaptación literal: yo sólo tomo la esencia del libro y le doy mi punto de vista.

Hola a todos, espero hayan tenido un buen año y les deseo con sinceridad que este año les sea de provecho y si emprenden algún proyecto que lo terminen bien. Gracias a todos ustedes por soportarme tan tiempo, por esperar los capítulos y por tomarse la molestia de leer lo que escribo y dejar comentarios. Yo sé que no siempre se puede comentar, pues no se tiene tiempo o alguna otra cosa, más agradezco a quienes lo han hecho e invito a los demás a hacerlo, pues éstos son los que me indican si la historia les gusta o no.

A pesar de no tener tantos comentarios, agradezco a las más de mil visitas que recibió la historia por el último capítulo, no es por alardear, pero yo soy la más sorprendida y me sentí como en las nubes, jamás pensé que la historia pudiera atraer tanto, jeje. Muchos saludos y abrazos y los dejo con un capítulo más de ésta historia.

.

* * *

.

CAPÍTULO 15.

UN FINAL PUEDE SER UN COMIENZO

.

.

.

No pensaba rendirme ante las emociones que tenía en este momento, ni siquiera quería comprenderlas o analizarlas porque presentía que si lo hacía daría la orden al cochero de dar la vuelta y volver a Londres. Mientras miraba las suaves y ondulantes colinas me preguntaba a mí misma qué esperaba conseguir estando lejos de casa; al menos esperaba un poco de tranquilidad, un poco de paz.

-¿Estás bien?

-Llevas preguntándome eso desde que salimos.

-Sí y no has respondido.

-Estoy bien Sirius, solo estaba pensando un poco, en lo que me dijeron Justine y tú.

-Querías un lugar para estar lejos.

-Aún no entiendo algo, me mandaron aquí para que James no me siguiera, pero ¿qué les hace pensar que él vendría a verme? No tiene sentido.

-Conozco a James desde hace años y sé que no se daría por vencido y pediría una explicación y… sé que no se la darías porque ni siquiera sabrías que decirle.

Sirius se había prestado para acompañarme en mi viaje, ya que tanto él como Justine habían concordado en que su presencia disuadiría a James con el propósito de seguirme. Tenerle cerca me había dado las fuerzas para no flaquear y dar rienda suelta a mis emociones, no había hecho comentario alguno de mis decisiones desde que abandonó mi alcoba hacía dos días y tenía que reconocer que él mismo había sido el que más me había impulsado a tomar esta medida. Me había preocupado un poco que mi decisión afectara de alguna manera su amistad con James, pero sólo había dicho un "_No te preocupes"_.

-Estamos llegando a nuestro destino ¿ves? Estamos casi a la entrada del pueblo y allá en la colina está la casa-indicó Sirius.

.

Miré hacia donde Sirius me señalaba y vi un pequeño poblado conformado por una mayor cantidad de casas de las que pensé, entre las cuales destacaba una iglesia frente a otra construcción que supuse sería la alcaldía y entre ellas una pequeña plaza, todo tenía un aspecto tranquilo aunque un tanto lúgubre; más allá entre los suaves páramos se alzaba una casa señorial que tenía todo el aspecto de una casa de campo, con sus paredes de piedra cubiertas por musgo y unas cuantas enredaderas, con sus techos inclinados, las pequeñas ventanas y las torrecillas de las chimeneas. Podría haber dado la ilusión de grandeza, pero el evidente deterioro de la propiedad salía a relucir conforme nos acercábamos a ella.

Mi estado de ánimo decaía cada vez más.

.

Sirius tuvo que bajarse a ayudar al cochero a abrir el portón. Y cuando al final del camino descendimos del carruaje sólo cinco personas nos estaban esperando: un señor alto de cabello marrón entrecano con prendas que indicaban que era un vicario, dos señores de mediana edad pelirrojos, una señora de cabello cano y otro hombre que traía consigo un cayado.

-Me alegra por fin conocer a la señora Potter-exclamó la señora de cabello rojo cuando bajamos del carruaje- soy el ama de llaves y mi nombre es Molly Weasley, estamos encantado de que haya venido.

A pesar de su tono afable noté cierto recelo mientras miraba hacia Sirius.

-Gracias señora Weasley, mi nombre es lad… bueno mi nombre es Liliane Evans-dije sonriendo.

-Tonterías, usted es la señora Potter, se que algunas damas prefieren que su nombre esté acompañado de mil títulos difíciles de acordarse, así que nosotros preferiríamos llamarla señora Potter para acortarlo.

-Mucho gusto Señora Potter, soy Arthur, Arthur Weasley y esposo de Molly-dijo el hombre pelirrojo con una sonrisa tan afable que invitaba a devolverla.

-Señora Potter, un placer tenerla en la casa, soy la cocinera Arabella Figg.

-Mis respetos señora Potter, hace tiempo ya que este viejo sufre de dolencias pero le aseguro que no tendrá ninguna queja de mi trabajo en la casa, soy el jardinero Frank Bryce-dijo Frank y en cuanto el vicario iba a hacer su presentación, un comentario lo interrumpió.

-¡Menudo trabajo ha hecho como jardinero señor Bryce! El jardín se ve realmente… alegre-dijo Sirius en un tono irónico volteando a ver el jardín con arbustos mustios y pasto ralo, todos voltearon hacia él y yo sólo rodé los ojos.

-Sirius por el amor de Dios, ¿quieres hacer el favor de mostrar tu educación?

-Realmente jamás pensé que la propiedad estuviera en tal estado de deterioro, de haberlo sabido hubiese sugerido otro lugar para tus… vacaciones- decía mientras miraba hacia la ennegrecidas paredes de la casa

-¿Y se puede saber quién le ha dado el derecho de meterse donde no lo llaman jovencito?- dijo Molly con las manos en jarras sobre las caderas- Le recuerdo que esta es propiedad del señor Potter y le diré que su estado nada tiene que ver con el desempeño de sus habitantes sino porque James nunca ha tenido intenciones de restaurarla o hacerle algún cambio; él fue quien dio la orden de que nada se hiciera y nosotros hemos tratado de mantenerla lo mejor que se pueda.

-Tranquila Molly, el joven tiene razón al preocuparse por la estadía de la señora Potter, pero a favor de los presentes puedo decir que apenas ayer recibimos la carta del señor Potter que decía que su esposa pasaría una temporada aquí y no se pudo preparar el lugar- dijo el vicario- permítame presentarme, soy el vicario Ted Tonks señora, y usted mi estimado señor no se ha presentado…

-Encantada vicario Tonks, y disculpe a Sirius, es un tanto imprudente.

-Un hombre joven, por cierto-dijo Molly mirando a mi acompañante.

-No se haga ideas extrañas señora, mi nombre es Sirius Black y soy el encargado de ver que Lily esté segura, vine a supervisar el lugar de su estadía.

Molly se sonrojó.

-¿Harías el favor de ser un poco más amable?-dije ya un tanto molesta.

-¿El amigo de James?-preguntó Arthur

-El mismo.

-Bueno ahora que nos presentamos, podemos pasar a la sala, señora le preparamos un refrigerio.

.

.

Nos sentamos a conversar en una sala que en su mayoría tenía el mobiliario cubierto por sábanas, se notaba que gran parte de los muebles habían tenido una buena época tiempo atrás, pero ahora lucían viejos y desvaídos. Platicamos con el vicario Tonks quien amablemente me invitó a reunirme a los servicios de la iglesia y dijo darme la bienvenida a nombre de la comunidad.

Mirando a mí alrededor y a través de las ventanas, cavilé un poco en mi estadía en este lugar. Honestamente me daba un poco de miedo este lugar tan triste y descuidado; tal vez me había precipitado en mis decisiones y debía volver a Londres y afrontar las cosas, hablar con James y saber sus motivaciones para su actuar, además Alice ya no estaba en casa… Dado que Sirius me acompañaría un tiempo, tal vez debería regresar mañana.

Ya cerca de la hora de la cena, rogué al vicario Tonks que nos acompañara a cenar.

-Sería un verdadero honor, señora Potter, pero mi Dora me espera para cenar.

-En ese caso debería apresurarse para llegar con su esposa.

-No- dijo con una sonrisa- no es mi esposa, es mi pequeña niña, la pequeña Dora que cuida de mí desde que mí adorada Andrómeda dejó este mundo. Así que declino su oferta, pero para resarcirlo me gustaría invitarlos a usted y al joven Black a cenar a mi casa mañana, además será bueno para usted ya que mi Dora tiene al menos su edad, acaba de cumplir los 17, tendrá alguien con quien platicar.

-Gracias estaremos encantados de cenar con ustedes-dije sinceramente, al menos podría conocer a alguien en mi breve estancia.

-Sería de mi agrado, pero lamentablemente no podré acompañarlos dado que dejé algunos negocios en Londres que solicitan mi presencia y James no puede encargarse de todo-dio Sirius sin mirarme.

Sin embargo, noté que bajo ese comentario había más. Seguramente James sabía el estado de la propiedad y daba por sentado que no aguantaría ni una semana lejos de las comodidades de Londres y por eso debió decirle a Sirius que regresara pronto.

.

.

-Así que te solicita pronto, ¿eh?- dije después de la cena cuando nos dirigíamos hacia nuestros cuartos.

-Sí, la carta decía eso.

La carta… después de salir de Londres, James había mandado un jinete con una carta para Sirius a alcanzarnos, la entregó pero no me dejó leerla.

-¿Tan seguro está de que no aguantaré ni un día en este lugar?

-Seguramente, pero viendo la propiedad… su estado, no sé, tal vez sería bueno volver o ir a alguna de las otras propiedades de James.

-Me niego. Ahora estoy más que segura de que pasaré una buena temporada en Godrics,s Hallow, si tu querido amigo piensa que me daré por vencida tan fácilmente yo…

-No dejes que tu orgullo te ciegue Lily, además ¿qué puedes tu hacer aquí si no aburrirte?, no hay nada que hacer.

-Encontraré la forma de entretenerme… no sé, podrá salir a pasear… o aprender a cocinar…

-Bueno, piénsalo más esta noche. Nadie está diciendo que te rindes sólo por no quedarte en esta casa.

Asentí mientas entraba en mi alcoba, y al levantarme por la mañana mi decisión seguía siendo la misma, además había encontrado algo en lo que podría entretenerme al menos hasta el invierno, poco más de cuatro meses fuera de casa, podría ser mucho tiempo pero valdría la pena. Al despedir a Sirius me sentí triste, lo había llegado a apreciar y a querer… su presencia y la de Joseph resultaba reconfortante, pero debía pensar ahora en mí y no depender de los demás para solucionar los problemas.

.

.

-Aún puedes cambiar de opinión Lily, vayamos a otro lugar. James en verdad debe odiar este lugar para mantenerlo en tal estado, no tienes por qué vivir aquí.

-Buen viaje Sirius, espero verte en poco tiempo.

-¿Segura?

-Cuídate-respondí.

-¿Me escribirás?

-Por supuesto, y dile a Justine que también le escribiré.

Vi el carruaje alejarse, sin embargo al volver la vista hacia la casa presentí que mi estadía en Godric´s Hallow iba a valer la pena.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Al atardecer me dirigí hacia la casa de Ted Tonks, que supuse era el edificio detrás de la vicaría, una casa gris de piedra que parecía insulsa, pero lo compensaba el jardín tan bien cuidado con rosas y dalias.

La cena fue deliciosa y agradable, no sólo disfruté la comida sino también la compañía, Ted Tonks era un hombre de convicciones férreas y de una gentileza admirable, de carácter fuerte y sin embargo era un total cordero cuando se dirigía a su hija, Nymphadora Tonks, por la cual sentí una conexión casi instantánea, era una chica alegra, extrovertida y no se detenía de decir lo que pensaba, en ese aspecto me recordó a Justine pero ahí en donde Joseph era aguda y sarcástica, Dora era más dulce y tranquila, apacible. De cabello castaño y ojos del mismo tono, era más linda que hermosa, más meticulosa que elegante y la persona más amable y divertida que había conocido: tropezaba con todo a su alrededor y se disculpaba con una sonrisa, congeniamos bien y de pronto nos encontramos conversando de todo.

.

.

Ninguna de mis amigas, ni siquiera Alice, se habían preocupado por mí como Nymphadora (o Dora), y su cariño por mí era tan transparente y palpable que sentí ganas de abrazarla, me hablaba como si me conociera de toda la vida y nunca fue necesario guardar las apariencias delante de Dora y Ted.

Durante la cena comenzamos a discutir sobre el deterioro de la casa, y el pueblo en general.

-¿Por qué la gente no hace nada por este lugar? Las tierras de alrededor están secas y sin cuidar.

Las sonrisas se detuvieron un instante y Dora parecía un poco nerviosa.

-No es que la gente no quiera hacer algo, sobran personas dispuestas, créame, lo que falta… es… interés, por decirlo de algún modo, por parte del dueño de esas tierras.

-Pensé que sólo la casa era de James.

-No, las tierras que usted ha visto le pertenecen a su marido señora Potter, pero al parecer a él no le importa lo que les suceda, ni a la casa. No ha tenido interés en mejorar o hacerse cargo de la propiedad, pero supongo que ahora que usted está aquí su marido pudiese interesarse en el lugar.

-No lo hagas sonar como si estuviéramos siendo amables porque queremos algo papá-dijo Dora con una sonrisa apenada.

-No hay cuidado, en realidad había pensado en arreglar la casa para mantenerme ocupada un tiempo, pero ahora que me lo dicen, creo que me gustaría ayudarles, tendría algo que hacer.

-Gracias señora Potter

-¡Dora! Me complacería que me llamaras por mi nombre, me haces sentir vieja cuando tengo poco más de un año que tú.

-De acuerdo Lily, gracias.

Volteé a ver al señor Tonks

-¿Usted podría asesorarme acerca de cómo se pueden comenzar a trabajar las tierras y lo que se necesita? Decirme dónde puedo contratar hombres para los trabajos…

-Con todo gusto señora Potter, el señor Sprout y su señora son personas en verdad dedicadas al campo, son estudiosos y el señor Sprout hizo estudios en Londres acerca nuevas ideas para los cultivos, tiene ideas ingeniosas del cuidado de las plantas y los animales. Ellos también hablan acerca de las nuevas máquinas de metal, y en su casa tiene a un fanático de esos artefactos, Arthur es un amante de los monstruos de hojalata.

-¿El señor Weasley? No lo sabía, muchas gracias, pero la verdad primero me gustaría que alguien me explicara las cosas, para comprender qué es lo que se puede y no hacer, y hablaré con el señor Weasley sobre las máquinas.

-No tenga cuidado joven señora, de lo único que debe preocuparse es de que aparezca Remus Lupin.

-¡No vayas a comenzar de nuevo padre!- me sorprendí que Dora mirara a su padre con recelo.

-¿Quién es Remus Lupin?-Pregunté, el apellido se me hacía vagamente familiar.

-Un hombre que no tiene respeto por las autoridades, tiene ideas acerca de que los hombres deben trabajar por su sustento en la tierra, no está de acuerdo en que se utilicen las máquinas en los campos y asegura que éstas le quitarán el trabajo a los hombres.

-¡No es que no tenga respeto por las autoridades! Es sólo que tiene un punto de vista diferente, es una buena persona y…

-No quieras ver bondad donde no la hay Dora, ese hombre no es de fiar, aunque admito que su trabajo en sus tierras ha sido bueno siguen pensando sobre él las acusaciones.

-¿Qué acusaciones?–quise saber.

-Ciertas cuestiones acerca de él encabezando a un grupo de hombres que han destruido propiedades, maquinaria para ser más exactos señora Potter. Probablemente si se empieza a trabajar aquí con máquinas se sienta más ofendido.

-Sigo sin entender por qué estaría interesado en intervenir en las propiedades de James.

-Bueno –comenzó Ted Tonks un poco incómodo- la casa y la mayoría de las tierras antes de pertenecer a su esposo eran de la familia de Remus, los Lupin; y supongo que ahora puede sentirse al saber que las tierras que pertenecieron a su familia ahora serán trabajadas por monstruos de metal. Más siendo quien es su actual propietario.

Ahora recordaba, los Lupin… si habían sucedido las cosas como Justine me había platicado, era seguro que Remus Lupin sentiría resentimiento hacia James.

-No debemos preocuparnos ahora por estas cuestiones, esperaremos a ver qué pasa. Por lo mientras quisiera pedirle señor Tonks que contactara a las personas adecuadas para comenzar a trabajar los más pronto posible, me gustaría hablar personalmente con ellos.

-¡Con todo gusto señora Potter!

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Al día siguiente a la hora del desayuno estaba pensando en qué se necesitaría y en qué tiempo se podría comenzar a trabajar cuando unas risitas me distrajeron, volteé a la puerta y me sorprendió ver a dos niños pelirrojos asomándose, el mayor sostenía de la mano a un niño que no parecía mayor de dos años.

-¡Billy, Charlie, Percy! ¡Les dije que no debían molestar a la señora!- fue la voz enérgica de Molly la que se escuchó.

Los niños se mostraron asustados por los gritos de su madre y cuando ésta ingresó se quedaron quietos.

-¡Ahora jovencitos, más les vale no haberle causado un disgusto a la señora! Salgan y vayan al patio a jugar.

-¡Sí mamá!-contestaron tres vocecitas al unísono.

-Perdone Señora, le aseguro que no se volverá a repetir-dijo una apenada Molly-son chicos buenos, sólo un poco traviesos y tenían ganas de conocerla, le aseguro que no le causarán molestias y…

-No hay ningún cuidado señora Weasley, sólo no sabía que tenía hijos, me… sorprendió ver a los niños.

-Gracias, pero no hay que ser tan estrictas, puedes llamarme Molly y no se preocupe de los niños, son traviesos como todos.

-En realidad no lo sé-dije apenada- yo fui hija única, no tuve hermanos y la verdad no soy muy buena con los niños y si por algún motivo yo… no sé, llego a asustar a los niños o… o algo, pido disculpas. Y a mí me gustaría que me llamara Lily

-Entonces así será Lily.

Molly sonrió y se dio la vuelta para salir del comedor.

-¿Molly?-se volvió para verme- Me gustaría comentarte algo, ahora que voy a estar un… tiempo en esta casa, quisiera remodelarla, componerla y me gustaría saber si tú quisieras ayudarme y asesorarme a encontrar personas en el pueblo a los que podamos contratar.

-¡Eso sería maravilloso! Le aseguro que me encargaré de todo Lily, toda la casa se verá bien y podrá volver a lucir como hace años…

-¿Hace años?¿Estabas aquí antes de que James la comprara?

-Sí, yo-me miró dubitativa- mi madre servía a la familia Lupin y yo después de ella, cuando la señora vendió las tierras supuse que el nuevo dueño ordenaría que la desocupáramos, pero recibí una carta de James pidiéndome que me quedara y pidiendo que la señora Figg y Frank también se quedaran y cuidáramos de este lugar. James dijo que podíamos ocupar la casa, pero ninguno de nosotros nos sentiríamos cómodos, así que pedimos permiso para ocupar las viejas cabañas detrás de la casa para vivir, hemos estado aquí desde entonces…

-¿Conocías a James antes?

-Fui algo así como su niñera, ayudé a la señorita Dorea con el niño mientras ella estaba en esta casa y hacía sus labores.

-¿Sus labores?

-¿No lo sabía?-negué con la cabeza, Justine había dicho que James había pasado una temporada en la casa de los Lupin, nunca dijo por qué Dorea estaba en este lugar-La señorita Dorea trabajaba para los Lupin, era la institutriz y dama de compañía de la señora…

Por eso era.

Por eso James odiaba este lugar, el hijo ilegítimo de un hombre que había tenido que vivir de la limosna de una familia…

Ahora más que nunca entendía su razón para compara este lugar en cuanto tuvo el dinero y la posibilidad de hacerlo: comprar la casa donde su madre había sufrido penurias, donde su madre había trabajado.

-¿James estuvo aquí mucho tiempo?

-Unos cuatro años, yo apenas era una chiquilla cuando se fueron la señorita y el niño, pensé que iba ser la última vez que lo vería… en cierto modo lo ha sido, sólo he recibido cartas de él en los últimos años, me avisó que se casaría y que usted vendría.

Molly salió del comedor y quedé pensativa… al parecer Justine me había contado una versión aligerada del asunto…

Recordé aquella vez que James me había reprendido al hablar mal de su madre, ahora sentía mal haberme expresado así de una mujer que tuvo que sufrir y ser valiente al haber tenido un hijo ilegítimo y criarlo cuando tenía otras obligaciones que atender…

Una institutriz y dama de compañía… ¿habría tenido yo el valor que tuvo Dorea de irse de la seguridad de su casa por revelarse ante un matrimonio forzado?

No, no lo había tenido, no lo tuve…

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

-Creo que el azul pálido sería un buen tono para las cortinas de la sala, ¿no lo crees Molly? Quedaría perfecto con el piso de madera, pronto tendremos que mandar a traer a los tapiceros para que restauren los muebles… ¡La casa ya está empezando a tomar forma!

Molly solamente me sonrió bajo su gorro de papel.

.

.

Tenía cerca de dos meses desde mi llegada y las cosas habían cambiado tanto… yo había cambiado:

Cuando el señor Sprout vino a verme, nos enfrascamos en una conversación sobre la mejor manera de trabajar las tierras, el matrimonio Sprout estaba dedicado al campo ahora que sus hijos habían formado sus propias familias y estaban fuera, el señor Jeff Sprout era enérgico y no se sorprendió ni mostró receloso cuando quise que me explicara todos los procesos de agricultura, más parecía encantado con mi entusiasmo y ganas de aprender; trajo para mí libros que hablaban de los problemas agrícolas y explicaba lo que había aprendido en la finca de Norfolk. Encontré los libros interesantes y en una semanas nos encontramos discutiendo apasionadamente las ideas de Coke, Bakewell, Young… y tantos más preocupados por las necesidades de un pueblo.

Arthur Weasley era un hombre que, si bien no contaba con los estudios necesarios, lo compensaba con un entusiasmo sin igual al momento de hablar de máquinas, me transmitió los conocimientos que poseía y trató de explicarme el proceso por el cual el vapor hacía funcionar a las máquinas, Molly Weasley no veía con tan buenos ojos que su marido sintiera tanto afecto por esos "cachivaches".

.

Cuando Jeff Sprout llegó de Manchester anunciando que en poco las trilladoras estarían aquí, casi salté de la emoción y abracé a Dora para contenerme de hacerlo.

La casa se hallaba en un estado de caos por la cantidad de trabajadores que entraban y salían: carpinteros, tapiceros, limpiadores… todos tenían entusiasmo por trabajar…

En medio de este embrollo había decantado mis vestidos londinenses por sencillas batas de algodón como las de Dora, cómodas y funcionales que me permitían trabajar e ir de un lado a otro. Pronto Dora y yo nos hicimos muy amigas y comencé a frecuentar más su casa a modo de que ahora casi siempre comía y cenaba con el vicario y su hija.

Incluso alguna que otra vez había jugado y cuidado a los pequeños Billy, Charlie y Percy junto con Dora; tenía tanto que no disfrutaba de los juegos infantiles… que de pronto me di cuenta de la injusticia que cometía nuestra sociedad: poco después de pasar la infancia nos hacían arrojarnos al mundo de los adultos sin poder disfrutar de la vida, de la alegría… ¿cuántas jóvenes no se encontraban casadas poco después de haber salido de la infancia?...¿cuántas mujeres ahora jugaban con sus hijos cuando un año antes aún jugaban con sus muñecas? Yo misma había sido muy joven cuando me casé hace poco más de un año… recién tenía 18 años y medio y era un señora delante de los ojos de la sociedad…

¿Qué derecho tenían los adultos para disponer de los niños? ¿Por qué tenían que arrebatar tan pronto los juegos, las risas, el confort del hogar…?

Todo esto la pensaba cada vez que corría para atrapar a Billy, curar una herida de Charlie o cuando consolaba a Percy porque se sentía triste… pensaba que con el nuevo bebé su madre ya no lo querría igual: Molly estaba de nuevo esperando un bebé.

.

Es curiosa la vida, venir hasta acá para encontrar personas tan amables y simpáticas: Dora, Ted Tonks, el matrimonio Spout, la familia Weasley; pero sobre todo, personas que en realidad se preocupaban por mí. Personas que no esperaban algo a cambio o comentaban a las espaldas calumnias o chismes, personas que no traicionaban mi confianza o mi amistad.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

-¿Puede verlo señora Potter? ¿Ve la maravilla que se nos presenta?

-¡Son simplemente preciosas! Estoy muy contenta con la compra señor Sprout- volteé hacia mi derecha y vi a Jeff embelesado mirando la trilladora.

-¡Una maravilla señora! Cada vez son más sofisticadas-dijo Arthur a mi izquierda.

-¿Cuándo podemos verlas trabajar?-dije.

-Mañana señora, ahora ya es muy tarde para hacer algo, y preferiría que se guardaran en el establo, que estén protegidas. Además, ya casi está limpio el campo norte-contestó Jeff.

-No tenga duda de que estaré ahí para presenciarlo.

-No esperaba menos de usted señora.

Arthur en ese momento dirigía a los hombres a meter las máquinas en el espacio preparado para ellas, supuse que cuando llegaran las demás trilladoras y las sembradoras debíamos construir un lugar sólo para estas.

.

.

.

Me acosté muy feliz, sin embargo, unos sonidos me despertaron y fui hacia la ventana para tratar de averiguar lo que era, naturalmente que los demás habitantes de la casa no se habían dado cuenta porque el ruido parecía salir de establo y éste se hallaba en el lado izquierdo de la casa, desde mi ventana pude ver la luz de antorchas.

"¿Antorchas?" pensé; dudaba mucho que fuera Arthur ya que si bien él estaba más que contento con poder pasar un rato revisando las máquinas o creía que lo siguiera haciendo a tan altas horas de la noche. Dudaba que hubiera un incendio ya que no olía a humo y probablemente fueran algunos de los trabajadores, en un momento pensé en salir a avisar a los demás. Pero siguiendo mis impulsos decidí que no sería necesario y si se tratase de una tontería los despertaría sin motivo. Así que decidí ir yo misma a ver qué sucedía.

Crucé el trecho que separaba la casa del establo y me encontré con una pequeña multitud congregada en torno a un hombre alto, de cabello castaño y aspecto un tanto enfermizo que contrastaba con un tono de voz potente y enérgico; ninguno de los hombres presentes se dio cuenta de mi presencia y pude escuchar el discurso que soltaba: hablando de la importancia del trabajo duro, de las ventajas de atender al campo y las oportunidades que ése daba a los hombres.

-¡Es por esto señores que no debemos dejar que unos monstruos de metal nos quiten el sustento!¡Debemos detener la amenaza que se nos cierne!¡Los convoco para que podamos destruir estos artefactos que no hacen nada más que quitar a los hombres el pan de la boca!

No pude callar más.

-Yo opino señor, que dado que las máquinas son mías debo ser yo quien decida si deben ser destruidas o no.

Mi voz sonó fuerte, más de lo que yo me sentía y miré al hombre castaño. Los hombres reunidos se voltearon y se oyeron murmullos "Es la señora Potter" decían.

-La compré y es de mi propiedad, no dejaré que le hagan nada.

-¿La compró usted o fue el dinero de su marido, señora?

Varios gritos de apoyo secundaron el comentario. No podía decir que hubieran dicho mentiras, porque era cierto que yo no había aportado una gran dote a mi marido, la propiedad de Dorset era lo único que tenía y que papá no había podido vender.

-Eso es cierto, sin embargo he comprado esta máquina no para quitar el pan de la boca a los hombres señor, es para aliviar al trabajo en el campo. El arado del campo suele ser pesado y las máquinas sirven para ayudar a los peones. El dinero que dispongo de mi esposo está siendo aprovechado para mejorar las tierras, es por una buena causa.

-Lady Liliane Evans de Castleford de Potter, así es como le gusta que le llamen en Londres, ¿no es verdad? No creo que una mujer criada entre la clase noble y con una vida sin ninguna privación pueda comprender lo que en verdad se discute-respondió el hombre-Yo soy un hombre de campo señora, un hombre que trabaja por el sustento y éstas máquinas no hacen nada más que remplazar a los hombres, hombres de familia que por una máquina no pueden llevar sustento a sus familias…

-¿Es usted de verdad un hombre de campo señor Lupin?- Remus Lupin se calló, tal vez sorprendido de que supiera quién era- dice que soy de una clase noble, de la cual no reniego, pero señor le recuerdo que usted también nació en esa clase y sinceramente tampoco creo que tuviera una infancia llena de penurias.

-Yo soy un hombre que está familiarizado con los problemas del campo, un hombre que ha visto con sus propios ojos las carencias del lugar y que está inconforme con estas basuras…-pateó una trilladora- que no sirven más que para amasar dinero para los ricos.

-Desearía que no estropeara un instrumento que nos va a ayudar a conseguir alimentos.

-¡Claro, alimentos! Para ustedes, gente rica que no sabe más que quitar el sustento a los pobres, porque dígame: ¿cuántos peones se verán reemplazados por estos monstruos? ¿Cuántos quedarán fuera porque no se les necesita? ¡Usted sólo ha estado aquí un corto tiempo y ya se cree con la capacidad de ver los problemas!

La multitud dio gritos de apoyo.

-Hay miles de cosas que las máquinas aún no son capaces de hacer señor Lupin, y es ahí donde se necesitan hombres: para cuidar al ganado, para limpiar los terrenos, para recoger la cosecha… Las máquinas están diseñadas para ayudar en las tareas pesadas, no pretendo reemplazar a alguno.-dije mirando a todos los hombres reunidos- Y se también que esta noche son mayoría, pero deben comprender que las máquinas seguirán estando por mucho más, éste es siglo diecinueve señores y no podemos negar lo que viene… Sé para qué están aquí y estoy segura de que aunque lo tratara no podría impedírselos, pero señores… una máquina puede reemplazarse, un hombre no… ¡Y sí es cierto que no sé más que lo que he visto en estos meses! ¡Pero Godric´s Hallow no me es ajena, es donde nació mi marido!

-Ya lo creo-dijo Remus Lupin- Seguramente sabrá el modo en que nació su marido… ¡Un bastardo que vino a comprar y quitarnos nuestras tierras!

Jamás pensé que pudiera hacer algo así, ni siquiera lo pensé. Cuando me di cuenta había cruzado la distancia que nos separaba y golpe al hombre tan fuerte como pude.

¿Se atrevía a insultar a James? No pude contener mi rabia, ¿quién era él para hacer esos cometarios? ¿Era acaso James menos por no haber nacido en un lecho conyugal? Todos lo comentaban en Londres, todos lo miraban de reojo y murmuraban a sus espaldas, no importaba el prestigio que tuviera al ser tan joven… ¿siempre iba a pesar sobre él ese estigma? Remus Lupin no tenía derecho a hablar así de James cuando éste no había tenido ni voz ni voto en el destino de su nacimiento.

James valía más que muchos de aquellos "ilustres caballeros" que conocía.

-Nadie, y repito, absolutamente nadie se atreve a insultar a mi esposo en mi presencia-dije temblando de coraje- mucho menos usted Remus Lupin.

De un momento pareció olvidar por qué estaba aquí, me miró sorprendido. Pero pronto consiguió reponerse.

-Lo siento señora-fue lo único que contestó.

Supe que nada más podía hacer. Di la media vuelta y me dirigí a la salida, antes de llegar giré a ver a los hombres reunidos.

-Sólo recuerden lo que les digo: pueden destruir estas máquinas… pero habrá otras y no sólo aquí en Godric´s Hallow, sino en todas partes de Inlgaterra y tal vez en todo el mundo… pero ninguna de ellas los podrá sustituir…

Cuando estuve en la seguridad de la casa, la adrenalina por fin me dejó ver claro, yo estaba temblando…

Había salido sola a enfrentarme a una horda de hombres que se conocían por sus actos delictivos dañando propiedades, comencé a hiperventilarme; pero sin dudarlo subí a mi habitación: al menos desde ahí podría advertir si prendían fuego al establo.

Nunca supe si fueron horas o minutos, mientras tanto pensaba en las palabras de Remus Lupin… tenía razón… yo no sabía hasta hace poco nada de los problemas que se podían suscitar en el campo, en Londres todos suponían que era tarea fácil porque los productos estaban al alcance y nunca nos poníamos a pensar en todo que había detrás de ello. Poco a poco vi salir a la multitud en grupos compactos, al final salió un hombre que se detuvo y volteó a mi ventana… no supe si fue mi imaginación, pero sonrió.

El cielo comenzaba a clarear, y tuve la certeza de que ese hombre había sido Remus Lupin.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

No conté a nadie mi aventura, a pesar de que Frank comentó a la mañana siguiente que le había parecido oír voces cerca de los establos, pero como el pobre Frank comenzaba a sufrir de los oídos ninguno pensó que fuera cierto.

Mientras tanto yo seguí con mi vida, discutiendo con Jeff Sprout las mejores maneras de cuidar las cosechas de las plagas, de la mejor raza de ovejas que pudiéramos encontrar para aprovechar las tierras fértiles para pastoreo, de cuándo y dónde podíamos probar la maquinaria. Aprendiendo a cocinar con la señora Figg ahora que Molly debía cuidarse más, al parecer iba a tener gemelos… era eso o en verdad el bebé iba a ser muy, pero muy grande; ayudé y aprendí con Frank el cuidado de las plantas, a distinguir las malas yerbas que dañasen a las flores; Molly me enseñó a tejer mientras ella lo hacía para los bebés y tenía mucha paciencia a pesar de lo mala alumna que resultaba ser; Arthur me había abierto la biblioteca y también pasaba horas leyendo… los Lupin habían dejado una vasta biblioteca para disfrutar. Jugaba con los niños de Molly y me divertía por sus ocurrencias. Disfruté de levantarme temprano, trabajar y descansar con placidez luego de una jornada de trabajo.

También me entretuve acompañando a Dora y Ted en sus paseos por el pueblo y pronto comencé a conocer a los habitantes del pueblo.

-Ya casi te ven todos como una más de nosotros hija-dijo una tarde Ted Tonks, hace poco me preguntó si me molestaba aquella palabra y naturalmente había dicho que no.

-¡La señora Abbout me preguntó ayer que cuándo podíamos visitarla nuevamente!-dijo Dora con su natural entusiasmo-dijo que prepararía de nuevo el pastel que pareció gustarte tanto.

-Gracias, sin ustedes probablemente me hubieran negado el conocer a los demás.

-No hay cuidado niña-dijo el vicario- y bueno yo las dejo solas señoritas, tengo asuntos en el banco que atender. Supongo que no se te ha olvidado pedir tu transporte esta tarde, ¿verdad Lily?

-No se preocupe señor Tonks, Arthur y Frank vendrán a recogerme en un rato más.

-Tienes un padre realmente bueno Tonks.

Desde hacía tiempo un día que nos quedamos solas, Dora o más bien Tonks, me había pedido que no la llamara por su nombre pues se le hacía horrendo y me había confiado que entre sus amigos la llamaban Tonks; decía que era un poco masculino pero no le importaba "Cualquier cosa antes de que alguien me llama Nymphadora" una vez contestó. Yo le conté de Joseph y pidió que si algún día venía le encantaría conocerla.

-Sí, aunque un poco estricto-dijo-¿has hablado con tu padre?

-No, antes de mi viaje tuvimos… un desacuerdo, por decirlo de algún modo-contesté incómoda-Hace poco le mandé una carta pidiéndole que me visitase, pero declinó la oferta y me pidió volver a Londres.

-Y no aceptaste…

Moví la cabeza negativamente.

-Me resulta increíble que puedas hablar de alejarte de tu padre tan libremente… si alguien me dijera que tengo que separarme de él no lo soportaría…

-Creo que mi relación con él no era tan estrecha como la que tienes con tu padre, al menos no tan estrecha y especial como la que tienes con el tuyo

-Sigues sin querer hablarme de algunas cosas…

-Tonks, por favor… no es que no te tenga confianza, es sólo que hay cosas que aún son dolorosas para mí y de otras tengo tanta vergüenza… quiero contártelas, necesito contártelas; pero aún no.

-De acuerdo, pero sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que sea y en lo que pueda.

-Gracias Tonks, tú, Justine y Sirius son los únics amigos que tengo.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

_El desayuno transcurría como otras veces: en un completo silencio por parte de las personas que ocupaban la mesa, el silencio era roto sólo por el ruido de los cubiertos, de pronto un hombre abrió la puerta del comedor y se disculpó entregando a cada uno de los tres presentes ligeros paquetes; al hombre que presidía la mesa le entregó una cantidad considerable además de un ejemplar del periódico. El otro hombre presente recibió otros más, pero hubo algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención, sonrió sin evitarlo para ver a la mujer frente a él devolverle la sonrisa._

_-Estoy comenzando a ponerme celosa… pensé que me escribiría más a mí que a ti._

_-¡Ten por seguro que se acuerda más de mí que de ti Joseph!_

_-¿Algo que quieran compartir?- dijo el hombre por encima del periódico, sus ojos marrones miraron inquisitivamente a los otros dos presentes._

_-Nada que te importe querido primo… solo es la correspondencia que hemos recibido._

_-¿Algún pretendiente quizá o alguien especial?_

_-Sabes que no James, es sólo Lily contándonos cómo van los avances en Godric´s Hallow_

_James miró a Sirius y Justine sonreír con malicia hacia él, se levantó de la mesa y salió con rumbo a su despacho._

_._

_._

_Ya en la tarde y sentado en el despacho de su oficina, recapituló los hechos del desayuno… ya eran casi tres meses y Lily no había vuelto. ¡Y si pensaba que él la seguiría mejor que esperara sentada!_

_¡Hacer de Godric´s Hallow un lugar habitable! Esa propiedad no era más que un dolor de cabeza, de haber sabido que su esposa lo escogería para dañarle, la hubiese vendo hace tiempo… pero no podía. Si bien había vivido momentos tristes en ese lugar, también en él se hallaban muchos recuerdos de su madre. Cuando se enteró de que la propiedad estaba en venta no dudó siquiera en comprarla e incluso se sintió feliz al saber que aún estaban ahí algunas de las personas con las que había convivido en su infancia: el jardinero Frank, la señora Figg e incluso Molly, a quien guardaba un especial cariño por haber sido su cuidadora y compañera de juegos el tiempo que estuvo ahí._

_Volvió a mirar la cuenta de gastos de Lily, desde su llegada a Godric´s Hallow había abierto para ella una cuenta y depositaba regularmente en ella, al principio le pareció una tontería pues ¿qué tanto se podría gastar en ese lugar? La respuesta la tuvo al mes siguiente cuando Lily se hubo gastado todo un depósito. Así que mandó a averiguar los gastos que su dulce esposa tenía._

_Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que tenía gastos por ovejas, semillas… ¡incluso había comprado sembradoras y trilladoras!_

_Su primera impresión fue suponer que alguien estaba tratando de manipularla, porque evidentemente Liliane no podía saber nada acerca de lo que un campo necesitaría, era una niña que no tenía ni idea de las preocupaciones del mundo… pero el informe que le dieron mostraba que la "señora Potter" era la encargada de supervisar todas las obras: desde qué tapicería se usaría hasta si se debería sacrificar a todo el ganado por una epidemia, se sorprendió al saber que ella misma era quien trataba con los arrendatarios._

_Y pese a todo James no dejaba de sentir que ella lo hacía por vengarse._

_No había querido que hablaran de aquella noche, se había marchado contando con el consentimiento y ayuda de personas que se supone lo deberían haber apoyado a él. Incluso había sido su propia prima la que había sugerido el lugar al cual ir…_

_¡Como si pensara en seguirla! ¡Como si le importara que nunca le hubiera escrito!_

_James sabía que Justine y Sirius habían recibido más de cuatro cartas en este tiempo… Pero ya tenía una idea clara en la mente, si Liliane no había hecho nada por contactarlo, si no daba su brazo a torcer, ésta vez no sería él el que, como siempre, lo hiciera. Si ella se quería olvidar de él, bien._

_James también encontraría la forma de olvidarla._

_._

_._

_Mientras James salía para recoger a Alice esa noche, dos personas se encontraban en la sala, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos._

_-Esto no está bien._

_Dijo una decidida voz en medio del silencio que se había formado entre los dos únicos ocupantes de la sala. Miró a la otra persona, la mirada era potente pero la preocupación se desbordaba en ella; su acompañante tenía la cabeza recostada en el sillón en el cual estaba, tenía los ojos fijos en el techo, como si este fuera capaz de darle una solución a los problemas que ambos tenían. El hombre en el sillón miró a la mujer que había roto el silencio en la habitación, parada frente a él con las manos apoyadas en el respaldo de otro de los sillones. La miró como si no entendiera lo que decía… pero era obvio que creía lo que su acompañante creía._

_-Entonces, ¿qué sugieres?_

_-No lo sé, sinceramente no se qué hacer, esto ya está fuera de nuestras manos; pero es nuestra culpa, debimos prever esto..._

_-¿Cómo íbamos a prevenir que James iba a comportarse como un imbécil?_

_-Dios Sirius no te alteres, suficiente tenemos como para ponernos a pelear entre nosotros…_

_-Lo siento Joseph, sólo… sólo pensé que con algo de tiempo James se iba a dar cuenta…que iba a ir por ella para arreglar las cosas._

_-A lo mejor pensó que ella regresaría pronto, nunca pensó que pudiera haber algo que la entretuviera. Le dije a Lily que ya era hora de hablar con James en mi última carta, que debía aceptar hablar con él, que lo invitara a Godric´s Hallow… pero sigue insistiendo en que es muy pronto…_

_-El mundo se va a acabar Joseph… yo le dije lo mismo en mi última carta._

_Sonrieron sin poder evitarlo._

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Una vez que la casa estuvo terminada, me propuse hacer una fiesta de bienvenida a las personas del pueblo, se contrataron a jóvenes que bajo la atenta mirada de Arabella preparaban la cena, Molly refunfuñaba desde una esquina que no la dejáramos hacerse cargo de las cosas, pero insistimos en que en su estado debía cuidarse por los bebés.

Regalé a Tonks uno de mis vestidos para que pudiera arreglarlo y usarlo el día de la fiesta. Cuando se hicieron las invitaciones me percaté del brillo de sus ojos cuando vio la misiva dirigida a Remus Lupin y supuse que podría ser una ocasión para provocar un encuentro entre estos. Una vez en uno de los paseos al pueblo lo había divisado a lo lejos y en cuanto saludó hacia nuestra dirección Tonks había tropezado con un barril fuera de una tienda, amablemente Remus nos había socorrido, pero mi acompañante había permanecido en silencio, con la mirada al suelo y sonrojada tanto que incluso pené que su cabello se tornaría rosa. No dije nada por respeto a mi amiga, pero tal vez ahora podría ayudarla.

El abogado Finnigan llegó con su esposa, el doctor Bell y muchos más me acompañaron en la velada. Todos admiraron las remodelaciones de la casa, comentaron lo bien que se veían los campos y se maravillaron con las máquinas. Hubo varios que se sorprendieron al ver entrar a Remus Lupin, pero afortunadamente se abstuvieron de hacer comentarios. Tonks había derramado sin querer una copa con brandy que servía al señor Malcom, uno de los funcionarios del banco.

Lamentablemente la velada no estuvo exenta de comentarios.

-Supongo que el señor Lupin está asombrado de ver en tan buen estado la casa, hace años que no entra e imagino debe ser un contraste a como la recuerdo-comentó Marge Dursley con la mirada hacia Remus, al otro lado del comedor-Y dígame querida, ¿el señor Potter no nos honrará con su presencia?

-No-contesté tratando de ser lo más amable que pudiera con esa mujer- La casa estuvo terminada antes del tiempo previsto y James tiene muchos asuntos que atender en Londres, no pudo desocuparse.

-Imagino, un hombre tan ocupado como lo es su marido… ¿sabe? Yo recuerdo a su madre, la señorita Dorea, tan bella y llena de vida… lástima que su salud decayera después de dar a luz, fue tan lamentable…

-No creo que el nacimiento de mi marido sea un hecho que hay que lamentar, señora Dursley- su acento para recalcar que Dorea no era casada me enfermó- Pero sí es un lástima que la salud de la madre de James se hubiera visto afectada.

Salí del círculo de conversación y me topé cara a cara con Remus Lupin, ni siquiera me había percatado cuándo había atravesado la estancia para colocarse detrás de mí.

-Noté que su esposo no ha aparecido.

-Tuvo problemas con sus negocios en Londres…

-No es correcto dejar a una joven tan bella sola tanto tiempo, señorita Liliane.

Su comentario no me hizo ninguna gracia y su mirada lo decía todo pero éste no era un joven admirador del cual pudiera disponer. Noté que Tonks nos miraba y apartaba la mirada para perderse en medio de su padre y el señor Sprout. ¡Tonto y estúpido Remus! Esto no estaba saliendo como se supone que sería… El hombre aquí parado no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de hacer ¡Y yo podría haber perdido a mi única amiga en este lugar! Odié con fervor al hombre frente a mí.

-Señora Potter para usted señor Lupin-respondí enérgicamente.

Remus Lupin tuvo la decencia de parecer apenado.

-No pretendía molestarla señorit… señora Potter, yo sólo… esperaba conversar con usted, tal vez mostrar mis esperanzas…

-No debería expresar algo que no me interesa saber, ¡debería tomar en cuenta que soy una mujer casada! ¡Si mi marido se enterase…!

-¿Haría algo?... -interrumpió, para después corregir ante mi expresión turbada-Lo siento no quise molestarla… es sólo que hay ciertos rumores… de su esposo y usted… que su matrimonio es sólo una fachada y… es una conveniencia… no es una matrimonio de amo…

-Haría bien en dedicarse a sus asuntos antes de estar oyendo y repitiendo chismes como una vieja solterona señor Lupin.

Lo pasé de largo para tratar de ir en busca de Tonks, pero me informaron que el viario y su hija habían abandonado la cena porque la joven sufría una jaqueca… ¡estúpido Remus Lupin!

.

.

A pasar de todo, la fiesta continuó y cuando se despidieron los últimos invitados yo me sentí aliviada, me retiré a mi alcoba sin hacer comentarios. Las palabras de Remus me perseguían y me pregunté por qué ahora me afectaban tanto, por qué había sentido tanto pesar por sus palabras.

En Londres era un secreto a voces y no me había molestado en acallar los rumores, ¿por qué ahora sí me importaban? Yo me había ido de mi casa para poner distancia y era cierto lo que Justine y Sirius reclamaban al cortar toda comunicación en él, pero James tampoco había hecho algún intento por contactarme… ¿Por qué ahora me importaban unos simples comentarios? ¿Sería acaso porque ahora nos separaban miles de millas en vez de unos metros?

Pero entonces lo comprendí.

Yo amaba a James.

.

.

.

.

Ahhhh! Se quedó interesante, verdad? Ya ven volví con un capítulo más, con nuevos personajes…

Y si, mi estimado público Lily por fin acepta que ama a James, pero él piensa que ya está todo perdido… incluso a comenzado a frecuentar a Alice… ¡justa ahora que su amada ha declarado su amor! ¡Hombres!

Iba a explayarme más en el por qué le habían sugerido a Lily ese lugar… pero creo que eso necesita todo un capítulo y si lo ponía en este iba a resultar muy, muy largo y no quisiera agobiarlos. Tampoco habrá un preview para este capítulo… ¡para que les coman las ansias de leerlo!

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por las personas que me han puesto en sus alertas, autores y favoritos. Gracias a todos ustedes por darme la oportunidad de leer mi historia, y espero no tardar tanto como es mi costumbre…

Gracias por sus comentarios a:

Por al capítulo 13:

betsy potter, Lucía, Yo..!, Evasis, laurapottercullen, JinP, Sakura Naomi, Diluz, julya84, Aldonza Black, roxcio, sofii-h, Alejandra Evans, ALEAMERICA (espero ya estén mejor tus problemas), victoria_murillo_15, Jos WeasleyC, justweasley, Vanesa-Salazar, mariana weasley7, luji126, eleanor9707, viiky, hannah, josyred, thanya, daianapotter, Vannya.

Por el capítulo 14:

Veraldine Hypperbone, betsy potter, kittymariposa, eleanor9707, Izu03, Mandy, Belvina, luji126, JinP, ALEAMERICA, Skuld Dark, lizzie nis, Samii, luli, Rai-Potter, ANONIMA, manuela, monica, Sandra, Madame Poulain.

.

Y repito, no pienso dejar colgada mi historia, lo pido por piedad: ténganme un poco de paciencia (¡¿Más?) Lo sé, lo sé, merezco un jalón de orejas… pero tengan por seguro que escribo con gusto y ánimo por ustedes. Y si alguien quiere contactarme por Facebook, pueden encontrarme como Yolintzin González. Saludos a todos y mis mejores deseos para este años


End file.
